80 Years
by pokecj42
Summary: Goku disappeared eighty years ago. Most of the Z-Fighters have passed, and a mysterious warrior has been causing trouble. Fourty years ago, Planet Vegeta was revived. The new King was cruel and evil, and three families escaped to Earth to start a new life. With the Universe coming under threat, can these new Saiyans do the job. And where is Goku?...
1. Chapter 1: A Message

Eighty years. It'd been eighty years since Goku had last been seen. Yet, so much had happened. For one, a mysterious warrior had collected the Dragonballs forty years ago, reports say that he wished for the revival of Planet Vegeta.

One boy knows that those rumors are true. He was there. That's because he is a full-blooded Saiyan. Years ago, his family escaped New Planet Vegeta due to the new dictatorship and came to Earth. That same year, he was born because on Vegeta, his mother had been pregnant.

The boy doesn't know his Saiyan name, because his parents never told it to him. They claimed it was irrelevant, he was an Earthling. The only name that he knows, is Chris. That's his Earth name. So that's what he's called.

So...Chris woke up on this special day. It was his twelfth birthday. This was the day that his parent's had told him to open the special message. It was the last thing that they left him, and it took every inch of willpower to resist opening it until this day.

It had been five years. Five years since the...event.

Grabbing the envelope, Chris ripped it open and snatched out the letter. He quickly unfolded it and read the contents.

Chris then grabbed his bag at the door and walked outside, clutching the letter in his right hand. A boy, a little younger than Chris, walked outside. Behind him were two other boys, each younger.

" You're leaving?" The first asked.

Chris remained silent. " Yeah...Luis."

" Awww." The second one said.

" I'm sorry, Cesar." Chris said.

" I...I don't want you to leave." The youngest cried.

Chris walked over a put his hand on the boys head. " It's alright, Jesiah. I have to leave. But I'll be back soon. I promise."

" A-alright." Jesiah said.

Chris then pulled in his three little brothers for a bear hug before grabbing his bag and flying off of the mountain. Flying was one of the last things that Chris' father had taught him, and over the years he practiced and perfected it.

With the sun rising higher in the horizon, Chris looked ahead towards his new life. Hopefully a better life, with this new chapter of his life beginning.

Chris landed in West City, he decided to walk, even though it wasn't necessary. Thanks to Gohan, most if not all humans had control of Ki. But, no one could know he was a Saiyan. Luckily he hid his tail pretty well, and his genius mother created a Blutz Wave nullifier for him as a child. As long as he wore it, he was safe with his tail.

On his walk, Chris passed by one of his friends,a human by the name of Mikah. " Hey! Mikah! Do you think Mr. Son will be in today?"

Mikah stopped, fixing his orangish hair that the wind had messed up. " I don't know. I was thinking of skipping anyway. You in?"

" Nope." Chris said as he laughed. " I tell you this everyday. But...I just need to ask him something."

" Ask him what?" Mikah asked as he caught up to walk beside Chris.

" I need to ask him about some coordinates." Chris said.

" You're always so weird!" Mikah laughed. " Well, you have fun with that. I'm going to head to class...for once."

" Alright." Chris said as he turned towards , their Social Studies teacher. " Mr. Son!"

Mr. Son turned from his car to see Chris running to him. " Well, if it isn't Chris!"

" Yeah. I actually needed to ask you something." Chris said, taking a serious tone.

" Go on." replied.

" Do you know where these coordinates are?" Chris asked as he showed a sheet with the coordinates on it.

studied the coordinates for a moment before speaking. " Let me just pull out my smartphone...according to this app...these coordinates are in the middle of the ocean!"

" Huh...thanks!" Chris said before flying off into the sky.

" W-wait! Chris! What about class?!" shouted.

-  
Chris flew over the ocean, searching for anything besides water! Chris had grabbed a device from the store, after buying it of course with money from the envelope. The device told him exactly what coordinates he was at, so he would know when he got there.

Chris kept a smooth speed, sailing across the water. Keeping his eye on the device, Chris didn't notice something come up behind him.

" Outta the way!" Chris was pushed to the side by something, whatever it was was flying at an intense speed, zooming across the ocean. The force made Chris drop the device, where it short-circuited and sunk.

" What the hell?!" Chris shouted as he zoomed after the unknown person. The figure kept going, not slowing as it continued it's race across the ocean. It was as if the person was made of water, at least his Ki. His Ki was dark blue, almost like he was camouflaging.

Chris pushed himself forward, almost at the guy's foot. With a burst, he grabbed the figure's foot and pulled him backward.

The guy grabbed Chris by his shirt and started to wrestle with him. Chris wrestled back, pushing against this...thing. The two began to fall and as they made impact, Chris' mouth was full of sand.

Chris looked up to see sand around him, and a house too. The other guy moaned as he sat up, just a surprised to see the house. Recovering from the impact, the two stood up and grabbed each other.

" Who the hell are you?" The guy asked Chris. Chris finally got a good look at him. He was a human, with black spiky hair. He was also decked out in a black and white Gi.

" The name's Chris!" Chris shouted back. The two struggled, pushing against each other and neither giving in. " What's it to you?"

" Well, you are the one who tackled me!" The guy shouted back.

" Hey!"

Chris and the other guy turned to see an old man standing on the porch of the house. The old man held a cane in his hand and had a white beard. He also had sunglasses on. " What are you two kids doing on my island?!"

The other guy let go of Chris and walked over to the old man. " My name is Elijah. I received a letter from my parents...telling me to come here."

" A letter?" The old man asked. He stood still for a minute, thinking to himself. " Elijah...I remember! You must be twelve now, am I correct?"

" Yes." Elijah replied. Elijah then walked onto the porch. " So will you train me?"

" As a favor for your parents, yes." The old man replied.

" One more thing." Elijah said as he pointed towards Chris. " Who the hell is that?"

" You know what?!" Chris shouted.

" What?!" Elijah shouted back.

" Calm down!" The old man shouted as he hit Elijah with his cane. He then turned his attention to Chris. " If you're Elijah, then this must be Chris. Am I right?"

" Um...yeah." Chris replied. Chris was confused. " How did you know that? Who are you?"

" You don't know who he is? What type of fighter are you?" Elijah interrupted.

" If you don't shut the hell up!" Chris shouted back.

" Enough!" The old man shouted as he threw his cane at Chris, hitting him in the head.

Elijah burst out laughing, falling on the floor.

" Now then. I'm Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit. I've haven't trained a fighter in many, many years. But, I won't train you for free." Master Roshi explained.

" But you just said that you would train us!" Elijah said.

" Not until you bring me pretty girl!" Master Roshi said with his signature laugh.

" What?" Chris asked.

" Fine." Elijah said. Elijah walked to the edge of the island and charged his Ki before flying away.

" Hey! Wait up!" Chris shouted as he flew after Elijah.

Chris and Elijah flew side-by-side over West City, searching for a pretty girl. The two kept silent, but after a few minutes, Chris spoke. " So what're you here to train under the old man for?"

" For one, his name is Roshi. Second, don't act like we're friends. I've got goals. And being friends with you, isn't one of them." Elijah said.

" Geez. What's your problem?" Chris asked.

" Do you sense that?" Elijah interrupted.

" Don't try to change the subject!"

" Shut up! Feel that!"

Chris focused on sensing by closing his eyes, after a couple of seconds he reopened them. " What is that?"

" That Power Level is higher than the others around here, even the fighters." Elijah explained.

" It's gone." Chris said.

" Maybe it's one of those aliens? The Arcosians or Nameks?" Elijah suggested.

" I don't know…" Chris said.

Little did the two know, someone was watching them. A boy sat on a roof, smirking to himself as he watched the two fly across the sky. _I guess they sensed my power...I'll see them again soon. Hopefully, they'll make strong opponents. I sensed them too, and now I've got to fight them._

Chris and Elijah kept flying over the city, but no one stood out enough. No one seemed available.

" What now?" Chris asked.

" Do you have to talk so much? Let's just find a girl." Elijah replied.

" Well, we aren't getting anywhere. So if you could cut the attitude, we should try looking somewhere else. Maybe on the ground." Chris explained.

" Whatever." Elijah said as he flew in for a landing. Chris followed.

" Where should we look now?" Chris asked.

" Nowhere."

Chris and Elijah looked to see a kid sitting on a roof above them. The kid was pretty light-skinned and also had black spiky hair. A little something that stood out was the smirk plastered on his face.

" What do you want?" Elijah spoke up. " We're kinda busy here."

" A fight." The kid said. He jumped down from the roof, resting one fist on the ground as he landed. " I don't care which of you, just a fight. I'm the strongest in this area, this town. You two are outsiders, so a new face. Now I've gotta prove myself against you guys."

Elijah turned his back to the guy. " Well you might wanna double check that. On our way here, we sensed a Power Level far higher than yours. As you are now, you aren't even worth it."

" Just whose Power Level do you think it was!" The kid shouted as he surrounded himself in his Ki, his power spiking to the same as the other one they had sensed. " So what? You going to run, coward?"

Elijah turned back around quickly. " I'm no coward, kid."

" Kid? In case you're too dense to see it, I'm about as old as you are. You're twelve right? So am I." The kid explained.

Chris looked back and forth at the two. On one hand, he wanted to fight the kid. On the other, it was a chance to see how Elijah actually fought. " Go ahead, Elijah. If you get trashed, I'll take over."

Elijah glared at Chris. " Back off."

" Just a joke." Chris laughed.

The kid took his fighting stance and charged at Elijah. His first move was a right kick, which Elijah blocked with his right hand. Elijah jumped back and then pushed forward, punching the kid in the gut. He took the hit, before smiling and headbutting Elijah.

The kid then flew into the air, before sending a barrage of Ki blasts down into the alleyway. Chris jumped away in time, but he didn't know about Elijah.

Elijah stood there, seemingly alright, except for a tear in his shirt. Elijah looked down and saw it. " You'll pay for that, kid."

The kid stayed flying and then laughed. " That's enough. I've had enough fun for now." He said as he landed on the ground and started to walk away.

" Don't turn away from me!" Elijah shouted as he charged the kid from behind.

" Elijah!" Chris shouted.

A cry of pain filled the air as Elijah flew back, sliding along the ground beside Chris. The bloody nose on Elijah explained what happened.

Lowering his fist, the kid continued to walk away. " By the way, the name's Dylan. See you soon."

Chris looked down at Elijah and laughed. " Nice job."

Elijah wiped his nose and stood up. " Shut the hell up."

A woman suddenly walked into the alley. She had purple hair and wore a skirt. She saw Chris and Elijah and walked up to them. " A boy said that two other boys over here we're looking for a woman. They needed help?"

Chris and Elijah looked at each other and smirked.

" Now...I will not start the training." Master Roshi said as he stood in front of the two boys, a handprint on his face. Let's just say...the introduction didn't go very well.

" What?!" Chris and Elijah shouted. The to then turned and glared at each other.

" Shut it!" Elijah shouted.

" Why don't you?!" Chris shouted back.

" See?!" Roshi said. Roshi walked to the two boys and bonked them on the head. " That is why we will not start the training. Until you two can learn to deal with one another, you will be doing a different type of training."

This caught Elijah's attention. " What type of training?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

" You will be staying in the wilderness for one month. There, you will learn to deal with each other because it will be on an island. This island will be away from all civilization." Master Roshi explained.

" What's to stop us from just leaving?" Elijah asked.

" Two things. One, I can sense your power levels. Two, if you show up here again before one month, I will never train you. Is that understood?" Master Roshi shouted.

" Yeah." Chris said.

" Yes sir!" Elijah mocked.

Roshi threw his staff at Elijah, knocking him into the sand. " And while you're at it, get your attitude together, you brat!"

" So we've got one month out here…" Chris said as he sat beside Elijah around a fire they had built. Night had fallen, and now it was time for their first night.

When Elijah didn't reply, Chris turned to him. " Homesick?"

Elijah looked at Chris and scowled. " No. Don't have a home to miss."

" You don't?" Chris asked.

" Look, like I've said, we aren't friends. I don't have to explain myself to you." Elijah replied.

Chris fell back and looked at the stars. " We're stuck out here for a month, might as well talk for a little."

Elijah remained silent but after a while, began to speak. " I used to have a family, a home...until I lost my parents and my brother, about five years ago."

This surprised Chris, but he didn't want to interrupt with his own story. " What happened to them?"

" Let's just say...they were killed. My brother, I don't know what happened to him. I was seven at the time...he was only a baby." Elijah said as he turned away from the light. Chris could hear a sniffle.

" My parents...were taken when I was seven. I don't know if they're dead or not. My three brothers are what I have left. They're back home...in ." Chris explained.

" Mt. Paozu? Isn't that where that legend used to live...what's his name again?" Elijah asked.

" Goku!" Chris said. Chris then looked at Elijah, shocked. " How could you forget his name? He's a legend! A hero!"

" He's an alien, right?" Elijah asked. " A...Saiyan?"

" Yeah." Chris said quickly. Saiyans were a topic that Chris liked to avoid discussing. Especially with humans.

" My favorite legend is Vegeta, supposedly he was the Saiyan prince...then he became a hero here on Earth. He was the rival of Goku, wasn't he?"

" Yup. Y'know...I've always dreamed of being like them. Being a hero. I just don't have the opportunity. The only one I ever had was with my parents...and I failed." A tear slipped down Chris's face as he lay there, still staring into the sky.

Elijah lay silently on the other side of the fire, and the two stared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

" I caught a huge fish!" Chris shouted as he landed at the campsite, carrying a pretty large fish.

" Nice." Elijah replied as he shot a Ki blast into the wood, lighting the fire. " The fire's ready."

Throwing the fish onto the fire, Chris walked over to Elijah. " You know the mountain over there?" He said as he pointed west.

" No way! I've never seen that mountain before." Elijah said sarcastically.

" Yeah yeah. Anyways, tonight is a full moon. And I'm going to go see it from the mountain." Chris said.

" Alright. I think I'll pass though. I'd rather get some training in." Elijah replied.

" This wilderness stuff is for social training. The real training will be in two weeks, when we head back to Roshi's." Chris laughed.

" Whatever. I just like to stay on top." Elijah said as he flew off.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Chris shouted, but he got no reply. " Oh well. Time to go to the mountain."

As he flew threw the air, Chris looked at his Blutz Wave Nullifier that he had in his hand. One injection into his arm was all it took to activate. He lifted the veil into the air before it was snatched from his hand. " What the?"

A little creature, similar to a squirrel, sat on the ground. " Come here little creature…" Chris said as he moved towards it.

The little thing jumped into the air and dived into it's hole, gone for good. " Damn it! I can't even blast the hole or I'll destroy the veil!"

As the sky darkened, Chris hid his eyes from the moon and ran. His Saiyan blood was coursing through his veins and all he could think about was fighting. Chris' tail sipped out of his pants and began to move around, the moon was causing it. Through all of the running, Chris didn't notice the mud in front of him and slipped.

Sliding to the bottom of the hill, he couldn't help but look into the sky, where his eyes met the full moon. A feeling filled his entire body, shaking him to the core. His blood started to rush and he began to breathe heavily. Fur started to sprout from his arms and legs and his body began to grow in size. Veins appeared over his body and his teeth turned into fangs. Scarlet red eyes replaced his white ones and as the transformation was complete, a roar filled the air, shaking the island itself.

On the other side of the island, Elijah was hiding out in a cave. The sound of shattering rocks filled the air as he kept pounding and smashing them. _Damn this full moon! It always gets me riled up! If only the night would be over but I can't sleep like this! As long as I have the bracelet, I won't change...hopefully._

Elijah's thoughts were interrupted by the roar that filled the air. " What the hell?" Elijah said as he ran out of the cave to see the back of a Great Ape that was beating its chest as it stomped around the island. " A...a Great Ape?! How could one be here? It's impossible!"

The Great Ape suddenly turned it's head sharply, now staring directly at Elijah. It's bright red eyes met Elijah's and it looked mad. It opened it's mouth as a purple energy beam shot out of it, aimed towards Elijah.

His eyes widened as he jumped over the blast, looking back to see it destroy the cave. Elijah looked back towards the Great Ape as it charged towards him, trampling trees in its way. Elijah flew towards the Great Ape and when he was in front of it, he took a sharp turn and flew through it's legs.

" Did that thing come for me? No way! Chris would have noticed another Power Level, I would have noticed!" Elijah said to himself as he landed in the forest, hiding behind a tree. " Wait a second...where is Chris?"

Elijah tried to sense Chris' power level but felt nothing besides the Great Ape. _Why can't I sense him?! Unless..._ Elijah ran from behind the tree and flew into the air. _He is the Great Ape._

Chris turned to see Elijah flying behind him and fired another blast towards him. Elijah flew under the blast, barely dodging it and flew towards Chris. " Chris! It's me! Can you hear me?!"

If Chris could hear, he didn't show it and swatted his hand at Elijah. Elijah moved back and barely dodged that too. " I can't keep this up, I have to cut his tail. It is disgraceful, but I couldn't care less what was disgraceful to Saiyans!"

Chris charged towards Elijah and jumped into the air, raising a fist to pound him. Elijah flew under him once again, but the Great Ape was ready this time. His tail smashed into Elijah's left arm and launched him into the trees, snapping a few.

Elijah slowly stood up as the brown behemoth made its way towards him. Raising his hand to the sky, energy sparked in Elijah's palm as he tried to shape it to a disk. Sweat beaded on his brow as he tried to bend the blast, but it sparked out. " Damn!" Elijah said. " I'm not that advanced yet!"

Chris slammed his foot onto the ground, a few feet from Elijah. The shockwave knocked Elijah back and he slide across the dirt but held his footing. _There's only one thing I can do now...take off the bracelet. I really hope Chris has lost control because if this is on purpose, I'm gonna kill him!_ Elijah thought as he grasped the Blutz Wave Nullifier Bracelet that clung to his arm.

He paused for a second and that's when he noticed the blast heading his way. Elijah's body was enveloped in purple energy as his clothes began to burn off. When the blast dropped him, Elijah lay in the ground, half of his shirt was gone and the rest of his clothes were torn.

" No...other options now." Elijah said as he ripped off the bracelet and looked up at the full moon. Energy filled Elijah's body as he began to grow and change shape, grunting as his body morphed and changed. Fur grew over his skin, fangs grew in place of teeth and his eyes darkened to a blood red. A roar filled the air as the transformation was complete and Elijah smirked at Great Ape Chris. " I had to do the roar."

Chris, who was not in control, charged at Great Ape Elijah, raising both arms and bearing his fangs. Elijah raised his arms and charged towards Chris in the same pose and when they met, the two locked hands and began to push against each other, sending a shockwave across the ocean.

On his island, Master Roshi looked towards the direction of Chris and Elijah, shaking his head. " The full moon...just like Goku. How will they be able to hide this one? Their Power Levels are too abnormal. The Government will be after them for sure."

Master Roshi shook his head one last time and started to walk back to his house. " I'm getting a capsule! I've got to get them out of there!"

Back on the island…

Chris ran at Elijah, jumping through the air to tackle the other Great Ape. Elijah, still in control, grabbed Chris and pushed him toward the ground. As Elijah looked at Chris, he was met with a blast in the face and Chris bit his arm with his jaws.

" Damn!" Elijah shouted as he punched at Chris' face, who wouldn't let go.

Master Roshi sped nearby on his boat, the island now in view.

Chris let go of Elijah and stood up, facing the direction of Roshi's boat. Elijah stood in front of him, blocking the view. Suddenly, Chris opened his mouth and fired a large red blast a Elijah. Instinctively, he dodged, and the blast made it's way towards Master Roshi.

" No!" Elijah roared and shot a blast of his own at Chris', knocking it off course and hitting the water a few feet from Master Roshi. The impact made waves that shook and rocked the boat, but Roshi held steady.

" No time to waste!" Roshi shouted as he turned into his bulked up form. " Take these!" The old master tossed two large needles at Chris and Elijah, one striking Chris in the left leg and the other in Elijah's right arm. Two two Apes began to shrink, returning to their human forms.

Elijah's clothes remained intact, while Chris...needed some new ones. Master Roshi rode onto the island and climbed out of the boat, carrying a fresh change of clothes.

Elijah and Chris were unconscious, their energy exhausted by the battle. " Goku used to do this too...but at least there was only one of him." The Turtle Hermit shook his head.

The next morning…

Chris slowly opened his eyes, feeling sore. When he opened them, a roof was above his head. The young Saiyan jumped out of the bed, looking around quickly. Another bed was on the other side of the room, the covers were undone, someone had been sleeping there.

He ran downstairs to find Elijah sitting on the couch and Master Roshi making breakfast. Elijah looked at Chris, nodding towards him. " Do you remember what happened last night?"

" Last night...no...why are we back here?" Chris asked.

" Master Roshi brought us back. Due to what happened last night, it's not safe to be out right now." Elijah explained.

" What happened?" Chris asked.

" You transformed into a Great Ape."

" How do you know about that?"

" Because I did too."

Chris' eyes widened at this. If he could become a Great Ape then that meant he was a Saiyan! " There's more of us? Here on Earth?"

" I don't know. You're the only other Saiyan I've ever met." Elijah said, sweating just a bit.

" Wow. I never knew. My parents always said that Saiyans were bad. They'd been corrupted by power. She said that this was the only place Saiyans had ever lived before." Chris explained.

" You're right about that. Goku, Vegeta and their families lived on this planet years ago." Master Roshi said. " When you're parent's arrived on this planet, they learned about Goku and Vegeta. They then came to me, asking to take care of you two and train you if anything ever happened to them."

" Our parents?" Chris and Elijah asked. " Does that mean they knew each other?"

" They did. They planned to escape to Earth together, but had to separate to lower chance of detection." Master Roshi replied.

" That helped." Chris said bitterly as he crossed his arms. " Now what happened last night and why are we back here?"

" You both turned into Great Apes, what you're parent's feared would happen one day. You, Chris, are born from a low-class heritage, so you are even less likely to be able to control the form. But Elijah, you can even talk in the form, which is impressive indeed for someone your age, even though you are an elite." Master Roshi exclaimed.

" Heh." Elijah smirked.

" The government has been watching for this, they want the Saiyans gone because they are seen as a threat. Now that they know you exist, if they find you, they'll capture you." Master Roshi warned.

" So what now?" Chris asked.

" Now...we train." Master Roshi said. Master Roshi grabbed his staff and hit it on the ground a couple times. " There is a tournament coming up in six months and we will be ready!"

" Yeah!" Chris shouted as he jumped into the air.

" Cool." Elijah said.

 _As long as I keep them safe...I honor their wishes. The Saiyans will not find these boys!_ Master Roshi thought.

" So how do we start our training?" Chris asked.

" We'll be going to a new island. The same island I trained young Goku and Krillin all of those years ago. There we will teach you some techniques and make you stronger!" Master Roshi shouted as he held up his cane.

Chris jumped off of the couch and ran out of the door, snagging some breakfast off of the table. Elijah followed behind him. Their lives were changing faster and faster and things would only get more interesting from here!

Six months later…

" Ha!" Chris shouted as he tried to kick Elijah in the head.

The shorter Saiyan blocked the blow with his left hand, and followed with a punch toward Chris' gut.

Chris did a backflip, rolling through the air and landing a few feet from Elijah. The two smirked at each other and prepared to continue, when Master Roshi walked in the middle.

" Enough!" Master Roshi shouted. " That was a good match. Now we have one more bit of training to do before we head back to my house and relax."

" And what training would that be?" Chris asked, while walking towards Roshi with his hands behind his head. " I mean, we can already move huge boulders and jump skyscrapers. What do we practice at the last minute?"

" That's the point." Roshi pointed out. " Practice. Now then, show me a Kamehameha!"

" A Kamehameha? Easy." Elijah said.

" Yeah!" Chris agreed.

" Then fire at that mountain!" Roshi shouted and pointed at the mountain behind him.

Elijah and Chris stood beside each other, eyeing the mountain and moved their hands into the signature pose.

¨ Ka…"

The blue energy started to form around their hands, their Power Levels increasing.

" Me…"

" Just like that! Keep it up!" Master Roshi said.

" Ha…"

Chris and Elijah looked at each other and smirked.

" Me…"

Master Roshi nodded and pointed towards the mountain. " Now!"

" HA!" The two young Saiyans thrust their hands forward, launching the large blast toward the mountain. It sailed through the air, lighting up the sky and when it made contact with the mountain, an explosion followed.

Chris pumped his fist in the air and Elijah snickered. " That was great." Master Roshi said.

Master Roshi put his arms and Chris and Elijah's shoulder and looked towards the mountain. " Now then...we have a tournament to get to!"


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends, New Rivals!

" Why did we have to take a plane?" Chris complained.

" Like I've told you, Chris, we have to save your energy." Master Roshi said.

" I guess that makes sense…" Chris said.

" Plus I can't fly." Master Roshi added.

" WHAT?!" Chris shouted.

A little while later…

" Woah...there's so many people…" Chris gasped. Chris smiled and looked around. " This reminds me of my days in the city."

" I visited the city too, I had school." Elijah said.

" Same. It was alright...I just had to teach my brothers." Chris explained.

" Move with pep, boys, we've got to sign you up!" Master Roshi called.

The two Saiyans ran beside Master Roshi and looked over the counter as Master Roshi wrote down some information about them. After a minute or two, he passed both papers to the chubby man behind the counter.

" Now then, you boys go on ahead into the waiting area, there's a few hours until the tournament begins." Master Roshi told them.

After making sure Chris and Elijah were gone, Master Roshi passed forward a third sign-in sheet. " Time for me to finally enter again. I hope I've still got it."

In the waiting area…

" Are you ready for this?" Chris asked, looking towards Elijah.

" Of course I am. Are you?" Elijah replied.

" You know it. We better get a match." Chris told him.

" That won't happen if you fight me." 

Chris and Elijah looked forward to see a boy standing in front of them, he looked familiar.

Chris eyed him but shrugged. " Who are you?"

Elijah cut him off. " You're that boy from a year ago, the one with the cheap tricks."

" Ah, so you remember. You also remember what happened last time we fought then." The boy remarked.

" Why you-" Elijah said as he took a step forward, but Chris grabbed him.

" What's your name anyway?" Chris asked.

" The name's Dylan. That's all there is to know." And then Dylan turned around and walked away smugly.

" I wanna punch that kid." Elijah said.

" Me too." Chris agreed.

Master Roshi walked into the room and beckoned for them to follow him. " It's time for the preliminaries. Some type of punch machine, kids these days...anyways hurry up."

After the preliminaries…

" It's time to decide who fights who!" The chubby man said as he stood in front of a chart and a box.

There were sixteen fighters who passed, but one was away for now. Chris, Elijah, and Dylan had passed, along with some humans and Namekians.

" First to draw is...Dylan. Is Dylan here?"

" Right here." Dylan said as he casually walked up to the box and pulled out a number. " It's number 16."

" The last round...how lucky…" Elijah whispered to Chris sarcastically.

" Next… John!"

" Number Six." John said before walking back in line.

" Alyssa?"

" Thirteen."

" Alyssa!" Chris said as he walked over to the girl, who was brushing back her long brown hair.

" Chris! It's been a while. Where've you been?!" Alyssa said as she smacked Chris across the head.

" Ow!" Chris laughed and walked back over to Elijah.

" I see you." He said without turning.

" Whatever." Chris laughed again.

" Steve!"

" Coming." Steve said as he walked forward. The kid was built, and he was only a little older than Chris. " Number 2."

" He's in the first round." Elijah whispered.

" Amari! Come up!"

A Namekian walked through the crowd, he was around the same height as Chris, but skinny. He seemed to be young. " I got number three." He said softly.

" I don't like something about that guy…" Elijah whispered.

" He seems fine to me." Chris whispered back.

" Chris! Come up!"

" Number Seven!"

" Jackie Chun!...Oh he's away at the moment...he's number twelve!"

" Rex!"

" Number Six!" 

" Washington!"

A boy walked up to the front, walking with an evident attitude, yet scanning the crowd as if looking for something.

" Number One." He said, as if zoned out.

" Something's familiar about him…" Chris said, confused.

" Vernon!"

" Number Four."

" Keel!"

" Number Ten."

" Elijah!"

" I'm up." Elijah said to Chris as he walked up to the box and pulled his number out, glaring at Dylan as he did. " Number Eleven."

" Next! Mikah!"

" Mikah's here?!" Chris said shocked as he turned to see his friend walk up to the box, nodding at Chris as he did.

" Number Fourteen."

Two Namekians did their drawings and soon it was time for the last one.

" Last...Brandon?"

" That's me." A boy with blonde, short hair said as he walked up to the box. " I'm number fifteen."

" And that wraps it up!" The man said as he pointed to the board behind him. " The Tournament shall go like this!"

" First Round: Washington versus Steve!"

Washington looked at Steve for a second, but then turned away quickly. Steve looked shocked as if he was the center of attention. Chris, taking a moment to look at him, saw that he was wearing a gi...but with a tie!

" What the heck?" Chris whispered.

" Second Round: Amari versus Vernon!"

Amari looked at Vernon, kind of creeping the guy out. Chris guessed he wasn't sold on aliens. If only he knew...Chris thought.

" Third Round: Rex versus John!"

" Fourth Round: Chris versus Scargot!"

Chris turned to look at his Namekian opponent. This one was no child, he was probably about eight feet tall! To match his name, he had a scar over his right eye. Scargot snorted at Chris and turned back his attention to the man.

" Fifth Round: Sopran versus Keel!"

Keel, a grown-man, looked at Sopran and growled. Sopran looked to be an adolescent but didn't look scared of Keel and just shrugged.

Sixth Round: Elijah versus Jackie Chun!"

Elijah looked for Jackie Chun but remembered he wasn't there and shrugged.

" Seventh Round: Alyssa versus Mikah!"

Mikah and Alyssa turned to look at each other and Chris could've sworn he saw a connection but he left it alone.

" The eighth and last round will be Brandon versus Dylan!"

Brandon and Dylan turned to look at each other for a split second before Dylan immediately turned back around, as if he knew the kid. Brandon studied Dylan for a minute but then turned around.

" Now get ready! We begin in one hour!"

In the waiting area…

" Boys!"

Chris and Elijah turned to see Master Roshi running towards them with two suitcases.

" What's up?" Chris asked curiously.

" Open them up." Master Roshi said with a laugh.

Chris and Elijah took a suitcase and propped it open, revealing two gi! The boys picked them up and instantly changed into them, showing off their new outfits.

Chris was wearing a green undershirt with a black shirt over it. The Kame symbol was on the right chest. Elijah's was the same except blue and black.

" Thanks!" The two said as they looked at their master.

" Of course. You have to represent after all!" Master Roshi said.

A little while later..

A young announcer with blonde hair and sunglasses stood in the center of the arena, facing the large crowd surrounding him.

" Welcome to the 67th Martial Arts World Tournament!" The announcer shouted. " We have some great fighters here today! Now we will finally see who is the strongest on the planet! With eight first rounds coming up, we should get started right away!"

The crowd roared and people pumped their fists in the air and shouted. The announcer waited a few seconds before speaking again. " The first round will be Washington, a mysterious boy from...well...somewhere and Steve, the boy with the body of a man!"

Washington walked beside Steve as they made their way to the arena, splitting up and walking to their respective sides.

" Are you ready?" The announcer asked.

" Sure." Washington said blankly.

" Why not?" Steve said in a deep voice. He was pale, and had some black hair to match even though his muscles stuck out like boulders.

" Begin!"

Steve ran towards Washington, pulling back and aiming a punch for Washington's face.

The sound of the impact sent a loud noise through the arena, along with the gasps that followed.

Washington stared blankly at Steve, blinking once or twice and showing a face of boredom.

" What...the hell?" Steve asked, backing away slowly.

Washington yawned and in the blink of an eye punched Steve in the nose, knocking him back a couple of feet.

Slowly, the human stood up and wiped his nose. " Lucky punch, kid. Now I'll show you how to really fight!"

" Do whatever you want." The bored boy replied.

Chris and Elijah watched from the waiting area, surprised as much as everyone else from Washington's reaction from the punch. Chris took this time to examine Washington, noticing some weird things.

First, Washington's clothes didn't match. They seemed weird as if thrown together at the last minute. Second, something seemed to stick out of his clothes just enough to be noticeable. It reminded him a little bit of how he hid his tail, like Elijah. Third, he had spiky black hair that fell to his shoulders, it didn't seem normal.

" Something's off about him." Chris noted.

Steve ran at Washington, getting within three feet before jumping high into the air. " Now feel this! Brick-Breaker Kick!" The pale-skinned boy skyrocketed towards Washington, his right foot aimed for Washington's face.

The mysterious boy stared blankly at Steve before grabbing him by the foot with one hand. " I thought you might be one of the guys...but I guess not." Washington said. With the most movement Chris had ever seen him do, Washington lifted Steve back into the air before following up with a punch to the gut, knocking Steve to the other side of the arena.

As the body-builder slid across the ring, Washington turned his back and started to walk away. " Are you going to call the match?" He asked emotionlessly to the announcer.

" Look." The announcer said as he pointed behind Washington. Washington turned around to see four fingers gripping the edge of the ring.

Steve held onto the edge, his back facing the arena and his feet folded and planted to the wall. After pulling himself back up, Steve smirked and winked at the crowd. " Guess those push-ups payed off."

" Whatever." Washington remarked as he faced Steve.

" I didn't want to have to use this the first round...but why not show off and put some fear into these other contestants?" Steve said as he stretched out his arms in a not caring manner.

" Show what?" Washington asked, actually seeming interested!

" My true form...well, more over my new form. But what I really am!" Steve shouted as he started to scream, charging his Ki as he did.

Another form?! Could it be?! Washington thought.

Steve started to grow, not only in height, but in muscle as well. His screams rocked the arena, and in a few seconds he stood at nine-feet, and his boulders for shoulders had become twice as large.

" Now…" He bellowed in an even deeper voice. Steve flexed his muscles and smirked. " Why don't we continue this?"

" So you got a bit bigger? So what?" Washington asked, staring Steve in the eye.

" What?!" Steve shouted, flustered and surprised by this response.

" I said so what? You still can't beat me." Washington said cockly.

" We'll see about that!" Steve shouted as he punched the ground where Washington stood, hitting thin air as Washington moved away.

" Nice try." Washington noted as he stood behind Steve. " I guess size didn't make you faster."

" Oh yeah?!" Steve shouted as he slammed his right arm behind him, hitting air for the second time.

" Down here."

Steve looked down to see Washington with his right hand pressed against the giant's stomach.

" H-how?"

" By being the best." Washington said as he fired a blast of air into Steve's gut, launching the giant off of the ring. The ground shook as the giant landed on the ground, and Steve slowly shrunk back to normal size and stood up, glaring at Washington.

" W-whatever!" Steve shouted as he stomped away, receiving shouts from the crowd and displeased spectators.

" You realize Steve didn't hurt him at all, right?" Chris asked Elijah.

" Yeah...this guy might be enough to last a minute against me." Elijah said with a smirk.

" Whatever. Plus if anyone gets to fight him it'll be me, and trust me, I won't lose to a guy like that." Chris replied, determined.

" You'd better." Elijah remarked.

Washington walked past Chris and Elijah, time seemed to slow down as Chris and Washington's eyes met.

Why do I feel… The two thought. That I've met this guy before?


	4. Chapter 4: Wins and Losses

" Second round! Amari versus Vernon!"

The namekian teenager and the brown haired human walked side-by-side to the ring, Chris noticed that Vernon looked uncomfortable the whole way. When they got to the arena, they stood on opposite sides and bowed.

Vernon shuddered as he looked at Amari, who had a smirk on his face. " Are you ready?"

" O-of course!" Vernon shouted back, his voice cracking. " I'm ready to fight anyone! Even an a-alien!"

" You're scared, aren't you?" Amari asked, not mocking, but seeming sincere.

" No!" Vernon shouted, but then looked at the ground. Vernon blushed a little bit. " Maybe a bit…"

" Don't worry! We're Namekians! We only came for a good fight! So help me out, alright? Give me a good battle!" Amari exclaimed.

" Alright!" Vernon shouted. Vernon took his fighting stance and smirked at Amari.

The Namekian looked to the announcer, confused. " So when do we start?"

The announcer moved to Amari and whispered to the both of them. " The round started a few minutes ago.."

" Oh then let's do this!" Amari said as he flew at Vernon, preparing a right kick.

The young human raised his hand and blocked the kick with his forearm. Amari jumped away and smiled at Vernon. " I knew you had some skills!"

Vernon smiled back. " Well maybe I do."

Amari flew back at Vernon, throwing a punch for Vernon's chest. Vernon blocked it and threw a punch back. The two threw blow-for-blow, floating and jumping around the arena.

Vernon was caught a bit off guard and took a right hook to the face, knocking him back a little bit. Seeing the opportunity, Amari smashed an uppercut against Vernon's chin. Force from the blow launched Vernon into the air and Amari jumped up after him, reaching for his foot. Quickly, the human moved his left foot out of the way and brought his left foot down across the Namekians face, launching him to the ground of the arena.

Vernon landed on the arena, watching Amari get back up on his feet. " You're pretty good, Namek."

" It's Amari." Amari spoke as he cracked his fingers. He held out his right hand beside him, as if holding a ball. " And you're pretty good too." With force like a throw, Amari thrust his arm forward and threw a yellow Ki blast at Vernon.

Instinctively, Vernon switched his focus to the Ki blast. He didn't notice Amari flying straight at him, and the Namekian landed a solid blow across Vernon's face, launching the boy out of the arena.

" Ring out!" The announcer shouted as he ran onto the stage. " Vernon has landed out of the ring! The winner is Amari!"

The crowd cheered for Amari as he walked over to the edge of the stage and reached out his hand. " That was a good match. I had fun."

Vernon stared at his hand for a minute before reaching out his own, and the two gripped each other in a handshake before Amari pulled him back up to the stage.

" You were holding back...a lot." Vernon spoke as they walked back to the waiting area.

" So you noticed." Amari laughed as he put his right hand behind his head.

" Of course I did…" Vernon said, looking at the ground. He then looked up and smiled at Amari. " I'm rooting for you!"

" Thanks!" Amari said back, throwing a thumbs-up.

Chris and Elijah still stood at the entrance between the ring and the waiting area, Elijah had a sour look on his face. The two leaned against opposite walls, looking as if they owned the place.

" I'm assuming you don't like one of them?" Chris asked, snickering.

" The Namek. He seems to hit a nerve with me. There's just something about him that I don't like." Elijah said.

" Well, sucks for you. The one fighting him will be me. And trust me, I won't lose." Chris said confidently.

" The third match will be Rex versus John!"

Rex walked onto the arena, not much stuck out about him...besides his hair. He had black, spiky hair that suck straight up, except for a white,zigzag stripe through the middle.

" Well, hello everyone! Your boy Rex is here!" Rex shouted as he threw his hands up and stuck out his tongue, getting a roar from the young teenagers in the crowd.

" That guy is so cringey." Elijah said as he sweatdropped.

" Mhm." Chris agreed, laughing a bit.

" Let's just get this over with." John sighed as he walked up to the stage. The young man was in a blue t-shirt and some shorts. He seemed to not care at all.

" Dude! What are you wearing?!" Rex laughed as he looked John over. " You came to fight, not play basketball!"

John sighed and held up one hand, as if taking up his fighting stance. " Are you done running your big mouth? We should probably begin."

" Whatever dude! I'll try not to rip your crummy outfit." Rex said as he took his fighting stance. This guy screamed wild, but no one knew why he was judging John. His outfit was a gi, but it was ripped like a zigzag on the front. Chris hoped it was a purposeful design.

Rex didn't wait for anything and ran at John, raising his right fist. John stood there with his eyes closed.

" What are you doing?!" Chris shouted at him, putting his arms by his mouth to sound louder.

John kept standing until Rex reached him and thrust his hand forward.

To everyone's surprise, John jumped over Rex and kicked him in the back of the head. " What the hell?" Rex shouted as he fell on his knees.

" Done already?" John yawned dramatically and put his hands behind his head. " I thought you had a bigger fist than you had a mouth but maybe I was wrong."

" You know what?" Rex said as he turned around and ran back at John.

" Same thing again? Idiots never learn." John said as he stood still, waiting for Rex.

When Rex was in range, John jumped into the air. " Not this time!" Rex shouted as he began to grow fangs and jumped into the air after John. " Tiger Fang Fist!"

Rex's arm was surrounded by orange Ki and he punched John across the face, knocking the boy to the ground.

" What the hell was that?" John asked as he wiped blood from his mouth, looking at the growling Rex. " Are you an animal?"

" No." Rex growled. Rex threw his hands up and roared. " I heard about a technique called the Wolf Fang Fist. It was in a legend, a technique used by someone named Yamcha. To make my own technique, I went into the wilderness and developed the Tiger Fang Fist! And all you've seen is the simplest version!"

" So you know about the legend of Dragonball...so you also know Yamcha was one of the weakest fighters in the legend." John refuted.

" Well!" Rex shouted flustered. Rex growled at John and ran at him, a lot faster to be noted, due to the effects of the Tiger Fang Fist. " I'm not him!"

" Evidently." John said as he ducked under the first blow of the Tiger Fang Fist and uppercut Rex in the chin. Rex flew into the air, but recovered and dove towards John. The young boy didn't see it coming and was tackled by Rex.

" Now I've got you!" Rex shouted. Something was different about Rex. His hair was longer, going to his shoulders and continuing to grow. He had whiskers on his face and his fangs were large.

As if on cue, he began to change again, his face morphing as if into a tiger. John struggled under him, realizing what the technique was doing to Rex. It made him more tiger-like!

" GRRRAAAAHHHH!" Rex shouted as he began to pound on John's face, beating him over and over. John screamed in pain as Rex's claws ( that had just grown) began to scratch his face.

" He needs to give up!" Chris shouted.

" This guy is done for." Elijah added.

 _Is this really it? To end a fight like this? What a bother..._ John thought as he kept getting beaten by this animal.

Rex gave a final roar as he began to make his final move. " Tiger Fang Fist!"

 _Now!_ John put two Ki blasts into both of his hands and thrust them forward, launching Rex into the air and over the arena. The tiger-man landed over the arena, unconscious and reverted back to Rex.

" Well, that's all." John said as he walked off of the arena, bleeding on his face and chest. He put his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

" Is he seriously alright?" Elijah asked.

John passed by in front of Chris, looking at him before falling forward. Chris caught him quickly, and walked over to the Med-Bay.

" Does Chris know that guy?" Elijah asked as he put his hand in his hair. " Ah well. Next match!"

" The next match will be Chris versus Scargot!"

Elijah fell over and scrambled towards the Med-Bay. _How could that idiot forget that he was in the next match?_

Chris set John down in a bed and walked towards the outside of the tournament. _Man...I've never seen someone injured like that since…_

Flashbacks filled his mind of something that happened seven years ago, when he was seven. Flashes of a man, bloody and beaten, standing in front of two other men. One was tall and bulky, the other average size but yet seemed to be in charge.

The beaten man was dripping in blood, a large gash against his chest. A woman was on the ground beside the men, speaking something to the beaten man…

" Chris!"

Chris looked behind him to see Elijah running out of the Tournament. " It's your match! How could you be so stupid?!"

" My match? Oh yeah! My match!" Chris said, snapping out of it and running back into the tournament. He ran past a few other fighters, yet paying attention to none of them, and ran out of the spectators area into the ring.

Scargot stood on his side, looking down at Chris. " I thought that you'd decided to run away, coward."

" Well I'm here. I'm no coward." Chris said back.

" Maybe not a coward, but soon to be a loser." Scargot replied.

" We'll just have to see." Chris brushed it off as he walked to his side. " Sorry I'm late, but now you'll get a show."

" Begin!"

Chris and Scargot jumped towards each other, each with a fist raised. Both threw their fists forward at the same time, hitting each other's knuckles. Scargot's fist was at least twice as big as Chris' but not more powerful.

With sudden speed, Scargot brought up his other fist and punched Chris in the gut, knocking him a few feet back. The young Saiyan spit on the ring and breathed heavily.

" Is that it already? I expected at least a little more." Scargot mocked as he slowly walked closer to Chris.

" You'll get a lot more!" Chris jumped into the air and sent a barrage of Ki blasts onto the ring, causing a lot of smoke to emit from it and dust clouds. " How's that?"

" No where near enough!" Scargot's hand shot out of the smoke, extending to grab Chris by the neck and dragged him back down to the ring.

Roughly, Chris slammed into the ring, seeming to see stars as his vision came back. Scargot kept his hand around Chris' neck and began to tighten his grip.

Chris tried to choke out words but nothing came out besides grunts and other sounds. Light started to fade from his vision and Chris began to feel like he was going to pass out.

" Chris!"

" Chris!"

" Chris!"

Chris looked to his right, where with blurry vision he tried to see who was calling his name. In the front row of the stands, sitting beside Master Roshi, was Luis, Cesar and Jesiah.

 _My brothers...they're here...I can't let them see me lose! I didn't train for nothing!_

" HAAAA!" Chris shouted as he charged his ki and grabbed Scargot by the forearm. Pushing with everything he had he ripped Scargot's arm from his neck and pushed him a few feet back.

Elijah watched from the sides, he was almost certain he saw a string of black Ki when Chris powered up, but he brushed it off.

Chris stood up, facing Scargot with a glare. His front body went first, pushing forward and his feet were on the edge as he dashed at Scargot.

This speed caught Scargot off guard, and he payed for it with a punch to the nose, then a gut punch, then a kick to the chin and finally, while Chris was upside down from the kick, a blast to the torso.

The large Namekian warrior slid to the edge of the arena, his heels off of the ring. " Where did this sudden power come from?"

The young Saiyan began to relax, calming down and hearing his surroundings again. " I told you already. I'm not going to lose!" Chris powered up again, this time Elijah saw no black in the aura.

" If this is how you want to play...then fine!" Scargot began to charge his own Ki, and in a few moments the two dashed at each other one more time.

 _Chris is stronger than I thought...that power he used a moment ago, something about it felt strange._ Elijah thought.

Scargot and Chris hit each other's forearms, pushing against each other. It looked even to a normal person, but Elijah saw the truth. Chris was being over-powered.

 _Come on, Chris…_

Scargot smirked as he pushed out a bit more Ki and punched Chris in the face. The blow launched Chris to the ground and he slid across the arena, and off the edge.

" I don't like hurting kids, but some need to learn their place." Scargot gloated as he turned his back and looked at the announcer. " Are you going to announce my victory?"

" O-of course." The announcer said as he walked onto the stage. After looking from side-to-side, he began to speak.

" And the winner of the match is-"

" WAIT!"

Luis shouted from the stands and pointed to the side of the arena where Chris had fell. Only that side could see this angle, so even Elijah ahdn't noticed.

The announcer walked over to the edge and looked over. Chris was standing on the side of the ring, horizontal, with his eyes closed. Suddenly, Chris opened his eyes and back-flipped into the air.

The announcer threw his head back quickly, barely getting out of the way. Chris opened his eyes and looked at Scargot, who began to turn around.

" Dragon Kick!" Chris shouted as he soared towards Scargot, his right foot pointed at him. Scargot had no time to react and Chris' foot landed against his cheek with extreme force. The Namekian was launched into the air, spiraling and landed in the wall of the stands.

Chris landed in the center of the ring, smirking and giving a thumbs-up to the crowd. " That was a good match, Scargot. Hope to fight again sometime!"

Scargot lay on the ground, unable to move from shock. " H-how could I lose to...to a child?!"

The victor of the match walked off of the stage and walked to the waiting area, passing Elijah. Chris nodded at his rival and Elijah nodded back. Without words, saying to Elijah, you better win!

Scargot walked off, being silent for now as he contemplated his defeat. Dylan stood in the back, having watched the fight from a monitor. _That kid is good..._ Dylan thought. _I didn't think I needed to worry about either of them, but I'd better think a bit more carefully._

Washington sat on the other side of the waiting area, seeming to be in deep thought. _Could he be the one? I didn't think a human could beat a Namekian...especially one like that. And that black stripe..._ Washington remembered the black stripe in Chris' aura when he charged his energy. _It has to be him! That means I need to conceal my identity._

" Now then! Continuing the tournament will be Sopran and Keel!"

The human's walked out of the waiting area, side-by-side and stepped onto the arena. Keel glared at Sopran and growled, seemingly angry. " Trash humans like you have no business being on the same stage as a-"

Washington cleared his throat, surprising Chris and Elijah as they turned around to see him.

" Oh right." Keel said as he stomped on the arena and cracked his knuckles.

" Where the hell did you come from?" Chris shouted.

" Let's have a good match." Sopran said as he took his fighting stance.

" Yeah sure." Keel responded as he appeared in front of Sopran with extreme speed, the man's chest to Keel's.

" W-what?!" Sopran said as he tried to back away, but Keel grabbed him by the face. Keel lifted Sopran into the air with his right hand and began to knee him in the stomach, repeatedly. Over and over, pounding the man in the gut.

Sopran choked out blood on Keel's hand, but Keel ignored it as it dripped down his arm. Chris had seen the look that Keel wore before. It was a look of bloodlust. Everyone thought Rex was an animal. This guy was a monster.

The crowd gasped as the violence continued. Mother's covered their children's eyes. Women screamed at the sight.

After a minute or two, Keel used his other hand to grab Sopran by the foot and lifted him into the air.

Chris and Elijah knew what was coming next...and so did everyone else.

Keel lifted his knee and began to bring Sopran downward, when a voice cut through the air.

" Put him down, Keel! That's an order!"

Washington stood in front of Chris and Elijah, giving Keel a hard stare. Keel looked at Washington for a moment, his senses returning and then threw Sopran down, smashing the tiles as the man screamed out in pain.

" Fine. But not before I leave him with a parting gift." Keel said, the bloodlust not completely gone. Keel walked over until he was shadowing over Sopran, who would have given up if he could make out the words.

A cry of pure pain filled the air, and Keel raised his foot from the man's crushed leg. The...man...then began to walk off of the arena, dusting off his hands from the man's blood.

Chris and Elijah looked in horror as the guy passed them by without blinking, Washington then turning to follow.

Some workers came onto the arena to take Sopran away, he would have still been screaming but he had no energy left. The other workers began to wipe up the blood from the arena. For once, the entire arena was quiet, only filled with low murmurs.

" Chris...that guy, Keel...he seemed to stop when that kid ordered him to. Do you think that the kid is that strong?" Elijah asked.

" No way...it can't be just strength. The two know each other somehow...and I don't think in a good way." Chris reasoned.

" I fight next against someone named...Jackie Chun I think? What type of name is that?" Elijah asked.

" In the story, Master Roshi pretended to be someone named Jackie Chun so he could fight Goku and prove he wasn't the strongest…could that be happening now?" Chris pondered, but Elijah wasn't listening. He was preparing for his match.

" Come on out, Jackie Chun and Elijah!"

Elijah walked out, looking around for Jackie Chun. No one else showed up and Elijah took his spot on the arena, fearing a forfeit. " Come on...did I have to get a coward for an opponent?"

" Jackie Chun is no coward!"

Elijah looked as an old man in a suit ran onto the stage and flipped onto it. The old guy slipped and fell on his head, standing up quickly and rubbing it.

" So I didn't get a clown...I got a coward." Elijah said sourly. Elijah yawned and took a lazy fighting stance. " Bring it on, grandpa."

" Ladies, ladies! Send me your support, and maybe your underwear!" Jackie Chun laughed as he ignored Elijah.

" What the hell?! Focus on your match!" Elijah shouted.

Jackie Chun turned around to face Elijah and blinked a few times. " Oh sorry. Just a little distracted. Hehe…" He laughed.

" Begin!"

Elijah kept his position, waiting for the old man to make a move. _For all I know he's very skilled and using his stupidity to make me let my guard down…_

 _I trained Elijah to always keep his guard up, he's very defensive...so the only way is through offense!_ Jackie Chun thought as he dashed towards Elijah.

Elijah immediately raised up his hands in defense, but Jackie Chun stopped right in front of him and stuck out his tongue.

 _The hell?_ Elijah thought as he spread his arms just a little bit to see. Jackie Chun took that moment to stick his palm past Elijah's guard and hit him in the nose.

" Damn!" Elijah shouted as he stumbled back. Jackie Chun followed up with a few more palm strikes before kicking Elijah in the chest. _It's as if he knows when my guard is down! How could he be so decisive?_

Elijah fell over from the kick but dashed into the air above Jackie Chun, before pointing his head towards Chun. The boy propelled himself like a bullet, aiming for Jackie Chun's gut.

" Do you think you can hit me with that?" Jackie Chun asked as he jumped out of Elijah's way.

" Of course not." Elijah replied as he used his hands to change his direction, right towards Jackie Chun.

Jackie Chun noticed Elijah coming and dodged again, this time Elijah flew right past him. Right after missing, Elijah stopped mid-air and fired a Ki blast at Jackie Chun's back.

The old man fell on the ground, launched by the Ki blast. " Ow! How'd you stop?!"

Elijah landed in front of the old man and smirked. " It's called flying."

Jackie Chun stood up and wiped some sweat from his forehead. _Elijah really is strong...but he's focused! If only I'd fought Chris!_

" So what's your next move, grandpa?" Elijah mocked as he took his fighting stance once again.

" Try this! Ka…" Jackie Chun shouted. " You know...I'd rather have fought an unfocused idiot than you, but luck of the draw."

Chris suddenly sneezed, as if somebody had mentioned him.

" Me…"

 _That's Master Roshi's technique...but how could he know it?_ Elijah thought as he put his hands together to form his own blast. " Ka...Me…"

" Ha…"

" Me…"

" I knew it!" Chris shouted from the waiting area, jumping up and down.

" HA!"

Jackie Chun and Elijah shouted as they thrust their hands forward at each other, both releasing two large blasts at each other.

" The shields!" A man shouted from the stands.

Suddenly, energy shields surrounded the ring, most likely to protect the public.

Elijah grunted as his veins started to show and pushed the blast even further. Jackie Chun did the same, throwing all he had into the blast. _I'm outclassed…_ Chun thought as he started to lose his edge. _These Saiyans are too strong...I raised them well._

Moments later, Chun began to lose his edge and was about to be hit with both blasts. _He's just a human...I've got to help him...I guess._ Elijah flew around both blasts and grabbed Chun, holding him as both blasts hit the two of them.

When the smoke cleared, Elijah stood facing Jackie Chun, breathing heavily. Jackie Chun looked shocked at Elijah, who had taken a lot of the blast to save him.

" Why did you shield me?" Jackie Chun asked.

" I-if the blast had killed you, I would have lost the match." Elijah said, using an excuse as he used everything in you to keep standing. " But I guess it doesn't matter now…"

Elijah began to fall, but Jackie Chun caught him and supported him. " Yes it does. I give up!"

The crowd looked shocked at the events but roared into a cheer as Jackie Chun helped Elijah to the medical bay. _You did well...my student. Now then…_ Jackie Chun looked back at Chris, who looked a little concerned for Elijah. _You do your best out there, Chris!_

The roar of the crowd followed them back to the waiting area as the announcer talked about the victor of the match.

" The next match will be Alyssa, the only female in this tournament, against Mikah!"

Alyssa and Mikah walked out together, trying to avoid looking at each other. Chris had his hands behind his head, turning his head curiously as he noticed a blush on both of their faces.

The two took their fighting stances but seemed to be wavering in their focus. Chris, still confused, was wondering why his friend was acting so strange.

" Begin!"

The two stood facing each other for a few seconds, seeming to worry about fighting.

" Move already!" Chris shouted from the waiting area.

Mikah looked at Chris and gulped before jumping towards towards Alyssa with a dash.

Alyssa didn't see the punch coming and closed her eyes, but only felt wind because Mikah stopped his punch at her nose.

Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at Mikah. " Why did you stop?"

" I-I don't know…" Mikah responded.

" W-well…" Alyssa stammered.

" I swear to Kami above if you don't land a punch, I'm going to kick your ass myself!" Chris shouted, mainly at Mikah, but at both pretty much.

" I swear if he doesn't shut the hell up…" Mikah said under his breath, now backing away from Alyssa.

" You know Chris too?" Alyssa asked.

" Of course. So do you?" Mikah responded.

" Yeah, he's one of my best friends." Alyssa responded.

" Same. He's annoying right?" Mikah asked.

" Annoying as hell." Alyssa grinned as the two looked at Chris who seemed to have a vein popping out of his forehead.

" FIGHT ALREADY!"

" Well, do you want to piss him off more?" Alyssa asked.

" What are you thinking?" Mikah asked, curious.

" Watch." Alyssa whispered, raising a hand into the air. " I forfeit."

Chris stared blankly into the air for a straight thirty seconds, with the blankest expression on his face.

Dylan walked by at this moment. " Great fight, am I right?"

…

…

…

" FUUUUUUUU!" Chris screamed as he flew into the horizon, breathing heavier and heavier.

Mikah and Alyssa walked off of the ring, back to blushing, before Dylan and Brandon walked out. Their match had been called.

" Finally, it's my match." Dylan said as he walked out to the ring.

Brandon followed him, pushing back his perfect looking blonde hair as he walked onto the ring. " So if it isn't the ex-richboy. Dylan Nicklin."

" Ex is right, Brandon." Dylan replied back, taking his fighting stance. " But it looks like you're still the bastard you've always been."

" At least I wasn't an accident." Brandon fired back.

" Begin!"

Dylan decked Brandon across the chin, making the boy slide across the tile. " I was no accident. But I think letting your guard down in front of me was."

Brandon stood up and wiped blood from his lips. " You messed up my perfect face!"

" I'll mess up more than that piece of trash!" Dylan smirked as he seemed to fade into thin air.

" The Hell?" Brandon asked as he looked around.

" Up here." Dylan called.

Brandon looked up to see Dylan charging a large, round Ki blast. " Oh…"

" Shit." Dylan finished as he fired the blast towards Brandon.

" I'm no push-over!" Brandon shouted as he flipped into the air and kicked the blast back at Dylan.

By this time, Chris had come back to the tournament, having calmed down. " Now this is a fight!"

Dylan dodged his blast and flew down towards Brandon, grabbing him by the shirt collar.

" Catch these hands!" Dylan shouted as he punched Brandon in the nose, a few times over, laughing as he did.

The rich boy slid across the floor, cringing at the pain of Dylan's punches. " Are you done yet?" Dylan asked as he walked over to Brandon. " I have better matches to prepare for."

" I won't lose to someone who's poor, on the streets, and has the face of my butler!" Brandon shouted as he stood up, running towards Dylan.

A few seconds later, his body clattered to the floor. Dylan stood over him, his fist having been planted in Brandon's gut. " Surprise, bastard."

Chris sat on the roof, looking up to see the sun begin to set over the horizon. " These rich kids have some dirty mouths."

" What?" Elijah asked as he landed beside him.

" How are you here?" Chris asked, keeping his stare on the sunset.

" They have a medicine based on something called a Senzu Bean, it heals you instantly! It's crazy." Elijah explained. " It's called a Senzu Essence Capsule!"

" Cool." Chris replied, seeming to be deep in thought as he continued to stare out into the sunset.

" It's weird...I feel stronger now! Is that crazy?" Elijah asked.

" Cool…" Chris responded.

" Are you even listening?!" Elijah asked as he grabbed Chris by the shoulder.

" Oh sorry." Chris replied as he turned to face Elijah. He rubbed his hand behind his head as he laughed. " I was just thinking about my match tomorrow."

" You fight John, right?" Elijah asked.

" Yeah, but probably the next match too! It's either Washington, the kid I can't seem to stop thinking that I know, or Amari, the Namekian that hasn't even shown a bit of his power!"

" Well I have the fight the maniac, Keel, and then that annoying kid, Dylan." Elijah laughed as he lay back against the roof. " Look's like we both have some crazy matches coming up."

" Yeah…" Chris responded as he lay back against the roof as well, getting quiet.

A few minutes passed as they sat there silently, until a voice called out to them. " Boys! It's time to go to the hotel!" Master Roshi called out, silently thanking Kami for the Senzu Essence Capsules.

" Coming!" Chris and Elijah said as they jumped from the roof and walked beside their master, out of the tournament, and then down the street. They looked up at the sunset, Chris and Elijah making their own vows to win.

They all smiled into the sunset as they kept walking, a bird chirping and cars vrooming as the day came to a close.

…

…

…

" Is that him?" Keel asked as he stood on top of a building, watching Chris and Elijah walk past them.

" Yeah...that black stripe of Ki confirmed it." Washington confirmed as he nodded towards Chris.

" Why don't we just capture him now?" Keel questioned, barring his teeth.

" We need his siblings as well, and I finally found them!" Washington said happily as he pulled some papers from behind his back. " Good thing I stole these papers from the management."

" What's on the papers?" Keel asked as he looked at the sheets in Washington's hand.

" The address of the missing subject and his family...or what's left of it anyway." Washington explained.

" What about the other two targets?" Keel asked.

" We'll find them. I still think that the two are in this tournament, quite possibly a remaining fighter." Washington stated.

" Then I'll have the chance of pummeling them to a pulp!" Keel said excitedly.

" Not quite. Don't you remember what the subject is?" Washington asked.

" Oh yeah…" Keel said. " He's the…"

" Ultimatum."


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Identities

Music played as the sun rose over the horizon, birds chirped, and people started to move and wake up on the outside…

Except those who were going to the tournament, for they had been awake an hour ago…

Except Chris.

" Shoot!" Chris fell out of his bed, one hour late, and noticed Elijah and Roshi were gone. " Crap crap crap crap crap!"

At the tournament…

" Is Chris still not here yet?" Elijah asked as he leaned against a wall in the waiting area.

" I'm afraid so. I thought he'd wake up soon, but he didn't get any healing after his match yesterday." Master Roshi explained.

" I'm here!" Chris shouted as he landed in front of Elijah and Master Roshi, his clothes wrinkled but at least on right.

" Finally." Elijah replied. Elijah started to walk towards the entrance to the arena. " The crowd is here, it's about time to start."

" Don't you mean time to end?"

Elijah and Chris turned to see Dylan behind them with his hands behind his head, and also to see Master Roshi was gone.

" What do you want?" Elijah asked, annoyed.

" I'm just noting the fact that you're screwed." Dylan replied with a sarcastic smile. " You're fighting Keel next, that dude is legit. If you couldn't even land a good punch on me, kiss your chances goodbye. I guess you came out...short!" The boy broke into a laugh at Elijah, gaining a strong glare from the shorter Saiyan.

" What about me? I'm still in it to win it." Chris jumped in, calling for some attention.

Dylan looked at Chris. " I'll admit you're better than I thought. But a lucky kick won't beat me."

" I've got more than that." Chris responded, smirking at Dylan.

" We'll see." Dylan said with a smirk back. Then the boy walked away, probably off to annoy someone else.

" So who's up first?" Chris asked, turning to Elijah.

As if on cue, a voice ran in the arena. " Welcome to the second day of the tournament! Let's get right into it! Will Amari and Washington please come out to the arena!"

Washington walked from behind Chris and Elijah, glancing at the two of them but not stopping.

" Something about that guy is really suspicious." Chris noted.

" I don't like him." Elijah responded.

" You don't like anyone." Chris laughed.

Amari walked from the other side of the waiting area, hurrying to the arena. Washington took his fighting position, still not seeming to care much about his opponent. Amari looked excited, taking his fighting stance quickly.

" Begin!"

" I hope we have a good fight." Amari said, nodding his head towards Washington.

" I'll give you one." Washington replied, a little harshly to be noted. The mysterious boy jumped towards Amari, throwing a right punch quickly. Amari blocked the punch with his forearms, sending a small shockwave through the ring. " So you're faster than I thought."

" Don't underestimate me." Amari smiled as he shot up his right knee and hit Washington in the chin, making him stumble.

The Namekian tried to follow up with a right kick to the body, but Washington grabbed his leg. The boy punched Amari in the gut, knocking him back a few feet.

" You're strong." Amari heaved as he tried to get the wind back in his lungs. After recovering, he stretched out his arm and grabbed Washington's right leg.

" Huh." Washington acknowledged, not looking surprised.

" Aren't you surprised?" Amari asked, confused at Washington's reaction to one of his secret moves.

" Not really. Namekians have the ability to stretch their limbs, and even become giants." Washington explained.

Amari pulled his hand into the air, pulling Washington as well. " You're really knowledgeable about aliens for a human!"

Washington was being pulled to the ground, fast. He aimed his palm at Amari, who was unguarded and fired a yellow Ki blast.

The blast hit Amari in the face, making him lose his grip, and Washington flew out of it and towards Amari. As the Namekian was opening his eyes he was met with a punch to the nose by Washington who followed by grabbing his feet and spinning around, throwing the Namekian into the air.

Now Amari was above the center of the ring and Washington flew up towards him and spiked him into the center of the ring. The boy followed up by shooting a barrage of Ki blasts towards the center of the ring, making small explosions of dust.

Washington continued to fire until his arms were pulled back, spread outwards, and he was caught in a full nelson. The boy turned to see Amari grabbing him, smirking. " What speed!" Washington noted.

To everyone's surprise, Amari flew out of the dust of the explosion and punched Washington in the gut. " How?!"

" A cloning technique. I split myself in two so I could be two places at once." Amari explained as he began to punch Washington in the gut, who could do nothing about it.

He continued to be punched as he thought to himself. _A technique like this has to come with a price...maybe..._ Washington put everything he had into a flip, knocking one Amari into the other.

" You should've been able to resist that...the technique divides up your power, doesn't it?" Washington asked as he landed on the ground in front of the two Amari's.

" So you figured it out." Amari laughed as the two of them stood up and began to charge their Ki. " But that won't save you!" The two Namekians flew towards Washington, each throwing punches and kicks towards the boy, who was blocking most of them.

" You can't keep this up forever!" One Amari said as he continued to throw his blows, noticing that as Washington was blocking, he was moving backwards.

" Neither can you!" Washington said back, watching for his right moment. When he noticed both Amari's throw a punch at the same time, he ducked under and threw up both of his fists, uppercutting both Amari's in the gut.

The two Namekians spit up from the blow and fell on their knees, having had the wind knocked out of them. Washington walked up to the one that he knew was the clone and held out his hand, his palm almost touching the Namekians nose. " Now then, if I kill him, it will not only be in the rules but limit your power by one half for good, now won't it?"

" You wouldn't." Amari replied, sitting beside his clone. Amari slowly stood up and faced Washington, not moving because of being unsure whether he would go through or not. " Fights are supposed to be fair. Would you really do something so cheap?"

Washington kept his hand aimed at the clone, and to emphasize his point he charged a Ki blast and held it there. " You made a clone in battle, was that not cheap fighting with two against one?"

" It's not cheap, it's in the rules. It's allowed." Amari defended, careful not to make any sudden moves.

" And this is strategy, what's the difference?" Washington smirked as he prepared to fire the blast.

" No!" Amari said as he fired his own Ki blast, knocking Washington's hand over just a bit and the Ki blast fired in a different direction.

The boy turned angrily towards the original Amari, who was jumping towards him. " HA!" Amari shouted as he began to punch Washington across the face, in the chin, and in the chest.

Washington jumped back and landed a few feet away, catching his breath. The Namekian reunited with his clone, once again reaching full power. " I love a good fight, but I hate a cheap coward!" The alien's arm began to grow, until it reached a giant size. " Now this is over!"

" I-impossible!" Washington shouted as he stared at the fist coming his way, and took the brunt of the blow. The young teenager was launched towards the waiting area, slamming into the wall and holding his head down from unconsciousness.

Breathing out slowly, Amari returned his arm to it's original size. He tried to catch his breath, definitely tired after that last fight. Slowly, he walked off of the stage as the announcer announced his victory and he walked into the healing area.

Some medics pried Washington from the wall, laying him on a stretcher and walking him towards the med-bay. As he was being pulled away, the mysterious teenager opened his eyes for a split second. _So my plan worked, they all think I'm weaker than the Namekian...this gives me a chance to find those other Saiyans…_

Elijah laughed at this fight, snickering at how badly Washington had been beaten in the end. Chris was confused about how Amari had used to technique that he had just witnessed. Amari would be his next opponent if he was able to win against John. Speaking of it, it was time for his match.

" We now call Chris and John to the arena to begin their match!"

John walked past Chris slowly, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. He seemed to not give a damn about this tournament.

 _If he doesn't care...why did he enter?_ Chris thought to himself as he quickly followed to teenager to the arena. The two...well Chris took his fighting stance as John kept his eyes closed.

" Begin!"

" Well if you won't move...I will!" Chris shouted as he dashed towards John, raising his right leg to come for a kick. The Saiyan threw his leg towards John's head, putting a good bit of force into it.

Without opening his eyes, John raised his left forearm and blocked the kick. _He's not even trying!_ Chris thought, shocked. Chris jumped back a bit before dashing towards John, aiming a fist for the boy's gut.

With sudden speed, Chris landed the blow. He smirked at the blow, glad to have landed it...until he noticed John, who still hadn't even opened his eyes.

Suddenly, John swept Chris' legs and grabbed his shirt with his left hand, pushing Chris to the ground as he raised his right fist. It was then that John opened his eyes, for the first time. " Is that all? I expected better of you...since you aren't from here."

At this Chris kicked John in the chin, for once noticing a sign of pain and jumped away. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" Why don't you tell me?" John replied as he dashed towards Chris, showing off some amazing speed. He threw some punches towards Chris' face, but Chris blocked them all. The blows turned out to be a distraction as John grabbed both of Chris' arms and jumped before shooting both his feet forward.

The Saiyan rolled across the ring, grasping at the tiles to regain his balance. John slowly walked over to Chris, his hands back into his pockets and smirked at the Saiyan. " I know you can do more than this. I've seen more."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked, annoyed as he dashed again towards John. This time Chris landed a right punch to John's chin and followed up with a few punches to the gut.

John took the blows before dashing backwards, firing a Ki blast towards Chris. Chris began to fly and flew towards John, knocking the Ki blast away with his right hand and beginning to throw more punches at the boy.

John waited for his moment before leaning backwards, dodging a punch and throwing his head up suddenly, slamming Chris in the nose.

" Damn it!" Chris shouted as he was launched across the tile, sporting a fresh bloody nose. He stood up and wiped his face, trying to clean up the blood.

" Why don't you show everyone who you really are? It'd make this a whole lot easier." John questioned as he slowly walked towards Chris.

" Who the hell are you?" Chris asked, taking a step back.

" I could ask you the same thing." John replied as he seemed to vanish into thin air, appearing behind Chris. The Saiyan turned his head around suddenly.

" What are you…"

The crowd gasped as John pulled something out of Chris' pants. Chris looked shocked, unable to move as John revealed what he was grasping.

" Is that?" A man in the crowd asked.

" It can't be!" A woman shouted.

" It's a...it's a…" Another man stuttered.

" A tail." John finished, keeping a firm grasp on the tail that leaked from Chris' gi. Chris kept his look at John, feeling his heartbeat increase in rage.

In the waiting area, Elijah and the others stood just as shocked. _Chris' secret is out...so what about mine?_ Elijah thought.

 _He's a Saiyan?! I can't believe it!_ Dylan thought as he watched the events unfold.

 _Chris is a Saiyan? All this time?_ Mikah thought as he watched his best friend reveal his greatest secret.

 _No way…_ Alyssa thought, shocked.

 _This changes things..._ Washington thought as he watched from the med-bay, witnessing things from a monitor.

" Now then, should you give up the match or should I squeeze this tail?" John asked as he squeezed a little to show his point.

Chris didn't even feel the grasp, fueled by anger, he was ready to unleash it. " HYA!" The Saiyan unleashed a gust of black Ki into the air, knocking John a few feet away, but not knocking the boy off of his feet. " I'll ask once more, who are you?"

" Well…" John started. He smiled and put his fingers together. " I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore." A puff of white smoke filled the air, surrounding John. When it cleared, a grown man in a suit stood before Chris.

" What the?!" Chris asked as he looked surprised at the sudden transformation. The guy looked like an older version of John, but better kept and neat.

" I am detective John East, an agent for the GOE. The Government of Earth." John explained as he pointed to a badge on his suit. " I was told to find and capture you, Chris."

"Why would you want me? And how would you know I was a Saiyan?" Chris asked, still confused about the predicament.

" Do you remember the events that happened six months ago?" John asked, beginning to the story.

I was just flying my jet towards the city, coming from a meeting on an island a distance away.

Imagine my surprise when I fly over an island, and witness two Great Apes battling on it.

Suddenly a blast emitted from one of the monster's mouths was fired into the sky, right towards my plane. I tried to maneuver away, but one of the wings were struck, and I crashed into the ocean.

After escaping, I was given the task of tracking these Saiyans, and bringing them to the government. Saiyan's love a good battle, but I come to a tournament full of teenagers!

Chris widened his eyes at this, realizing how dangerous him and Elijah's battle had been back then. Now the whole world knew his secret, the gig was up…

" Whatever!"

" What?" John asked, surprised at this sudden outburst from Chris.

" I said whatever! Yeah, I'm a Saiyan!" Chris dashed towards John at full speed. " So what?!" The young Saiyan brought his right knee up, but John dodged it with ease.

" You couldn't hit me before and you can't hit me now!" John laughed.

" Are you sure?!" Chris shouted as he brought his foot down across John's head, knocking the man's head down.

John yelped in pain, caught off guard by this attack. Chris took this moment to headbutt John in the stomach, making the man stumble back.

 _That's just like Chris..._ Mikah thought as he smirked at his friend. His secret may be out, but this was still the same Chris.

" Now I'm really feeling things! Sure a bit of anger, but tons of excitement! It gets my blood pounding!" Chris shouted as he began to charge his Ki, and it began to turn black, revealing stripes of black Ki mixing into his aura.

 _There it is…Ultimatum!_ Washington thought as he stood up and began to walk out of the med-bay.

 _What is this power?! Could Chris actually be catching up to me?!_ Elijah thought, shocked at this new power surrounding Chris.

" This wasn't in our data? Since when could Saiyan's do something like this?!" John trembled as he took a couple of steps back.

" Take this!" Chris shouted as he dashed towards John, making puffs of smoke under his feet from the leap. " Ultimate Punch!"

John tried to put his hands up to block the attack, but was too slow as Chris' Ultimate Punch, his right fist covered in a black aura, made contact with John's face.

John was launched into the same hole in the wall as Washington, this time breaking through it and landing in the waiting area. Chris, after confirming the win, flew over to John.

" I don't know why you guys are so concerned about us, but I'm only here to enjoy this tournament. If you have questions about me, then they can wait." Chris explained. He kept a stern look at John, but surprisingly to John, it turned into a genuine smile. Chris held out his hand and smiled at John. " Deal?"

John stared at Chris for a moment, trying to understand the kid. "...Deal." John smiled back as he grasp Chris' hand and Chris pulled him back on his feet.

After a nod of goodbye, Chris walked back over to see Elijah. " Have you seen Master Roshi anywhere?"

Elijah looked irritated at Chris. " Don't ignore the elephant in the room! Did you not just go through that match?"

" It'll be fine, I'm on John's side. Plus, we can handle humans if anything." Chris replied, wearing a signature smile on his face.

" You can be so annoying…" Elijah remarked as he turned away,crossing his arms. The shorter Saiyan walked towards the arena. " It's my match."

" Now we welcome Elijah and Keel to the stage!"

Keel, the hulking giant he is stomped past Chris, bumping into it as he past him. " Watch it, maggot."

" Why don't you?" Chris remarked back, slightly annoyed by this guy. Especially after his last match, this guy was a monster. And then it dawned on Chris that he would be fighting Elijah.

" Consider yourself lucky." Keel replied before walking off towards the arena, stomping all the way there.

Elijah took his fighting stance, eyeing the giant as he smirked. Keel also took a fighting stance, feeling a bloodlust start to form. " I'm gonna eat you alive kid."

" Just try it." Elijah replied back, gritting his teeth at this guy and trying to quench this feeling in his gut. Now he knew what Chris had been feeling about Washington. Elijah knew Keel, somehow.

" Begin!"

Elijah vanished into thin air as he appeared behind Keel and went for a kick in the neck. Keel didn't move to block, but took the kick without so much as a flinch. The bulk smirked and grabbed Elijah by his leg, showing some speed.

Elijah's face changed to surprise as Keel flipped him over and slammed him into the ring. Then, Keel raised him back into the air and slammed him again, and again.

" Darn...it!" Elijah said between slams. _What can I do to get out of this…_ On the next point of impact, the young Saiyan threw a Ki blast towards Keel's face, hitting the man in the eye,

Taking the opportunity, Elijah jumped away and tried to catch his breath. He noticed a tear over his right shoulder on his new gi. " Damn it! That's my new gi!"

Keel wiped his eye and lifted his head up a bit. " Like I care!" He started to run towards Elijah, raising his fist in the air. Elijah saw the giant coming and flew into the air, using flight to his advantage.

" Do you think that will save you?" Keel asked as he jumped into the air after Elijah, proving to be just as fast if not faster.

Elijah kept flying higher until he was nearly in the clouds before doing a sharp turn and flying downwards at full speed. Keel stopped short, surprised by this move and payed for it with a punch to the face. The blow sent a shockwave through the air and Elijah smirked. That's when Keel grabbed Elijah by the arm and brought him down onto his knee, knocking the wind out of Elijah.

Following up, Keel punched Elijah in the gut a few more times, and grabbed the small teenager by the face. " Going down!" Keel shouted as he flipped him and Elijah over and plummeted towards the ground.

The young Saiyan hit first, making a crater in the arena and filling it with cracks from the force. Still gripping Elijah's face, Keel began to speak. " This is what happens when you enter the ring with me! You have a deathwish! I'm going to kill you and your friends! A weakling like you had no reason entering this tournament! You're a disgrace!"

Elijah then began to have a flashback...a time from his childhood…

A large man, a Saiyan, stood in front of him. His parents were also in front of him, blocking him off from the man. His father was a large man as well, sporting a beard and mustache as well as being dressed in armor. His mother held onto him, small in stature, but also in female Saiyan armor.

" I'll kill you! Then I'll kill your children! Weaklings like you should never have faced me! You had a deathwish!"

" If you think...we'll go down easy...you're wrong!" Elijah's father spoke to the man, breathing heavily.

That's when Elijah noticed the injuries on his father and mother, the fight had been going on for a while now. In a final scream, his father and mother jumped towards the large Saiyan...and screams followed.

Suddenly, Elijah was back at the tournament, being crushed by the giant's hand. Keel started to squeeze on Elijah's face as he spoke, sending waves of pain through Elijah's skull.

" Khm…"

" What was that?" Keel asked, his eyes still showing the evident bloodlust he was feeling.

"Mhf…"

" Trying to say your last words? Too bad." Keel began to squeeze even harder.

" Hmf!"

" Give it up already! You weak humans stand no chance against me!"

" Mhf…"

" Now die!"

" HAAAA!" Elijah thrust his hands forward into Keel's gut, releasing the pent-up blue blast of Kamehameha that he had been preparing. The force launched the giant into the air, as he was followed by the Kamehameha.

After being launched high into the air, the Kamehameha exploded. Keel was enveloped in the blast and smoke filled the air. Elijah was breathing heavily and kept his eye on the sky, waiting for Keel's body to fall down. When it didn't Elijah began to float up towards the smoke, when it was blown away from the inside.

Keel floated there, catching his breath...no serious injury visible. " I...I haven't felt an attack like that in a long time!"

" Impossible!" Elijah cried out as he looked in shock at Keel. _How could he take that, that was my strongest Kamehameha...There's only one way to beat him...Kaminari!"_

The young Saiyan surrounded himself in Ki and flew into the sky, fist raised towards Keel. Keel stretched out his right hand and released a web of red energy. " Scarlet Binding!"

" What the hell?!" Elijah cried as the web wrapped around him, binding his movement and he began to plummet back towards the ground.

Keel flew down, grabbing Elijah and threw him even faster towards the ground. The young boy hit head first, plummeting into the arena. The giant landed beside him, preparing to finish the battle.

" Crap!" Elijah said as Keel walked up to him. Once there, Keel kicked Elijah, sending him flying across the ring. Then Keel jumped into the air, flying towards Elijah. The giant aimed his feet for Elijah, preparing to stomp on him. The crowd closed their eyes, anticipating the coming close to the fight.

" Now die!" Keel shouted as he laughed maniacally and landed his stomp, cracking the arena underneath. The red web disintegrated, but nothing was underneath Keel's foot. " What?!"

" Up here." Elijah called.

Keel turned around to see Elijah floating in the air a few feet above him. " How did you escape my Scarlet Binding?!"

" My Kuranzu!" Elijah said, smirking down at Keel as he slowly began to rise higher. " I use my Ki to increase my speed for a small moment, making me incredibly fast. I used that time to escape your binding."

" Well that technique won't work twice!" Keel roared as he flew back towards Elijah.

" It doesn't need to!" Elijah shouted as he jetted into the sky, throwing his hand into the air.

Keel reeled back, startled by Elijah's sudden stop. The giant watched as Elijah shot a column of Ki into the air and held it steady in his hand. He looked up to see that Elijah's column had started to swirl the clouds around him, darkening the sky above.

" What the hell?" Keel gasped as he watched whatever Elijah was doing with confusion. The clouds continued to swirl around Elijah's column of Ki until thunder began to roar. From the thunder, a single bolt of lightning struck the pole, running down towards Elijah's hand.

The column of Ki that Elijah had been using exploded around him, and electricity sparkled around his hand as Elijah breathed out slowly. " Now Keel...it's over!"

" Think again!" Keel heaved as he flew towards Elijah at full speed. Elijah flipped over and flew downwards towards Keel at full speed, pulling back his electrified hand.

As the two came in range of each other, each threw their right hand forward and white light filled the arena.

" Kaminari!"

…

…

…

Keel floated in front of Elijah, gripping something in his hand. Elijah grunted as he pulled his hand from Keel's raised his hand to punch Elijah, but soon his body violently rocked back and forth before he plummeted to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Elijah landed on the arena. The young boy slowly walked to the edge to look over at Keel, who was knocked out. _I don't know if it was because he reminded me of that guy...but I had to beat him…_

The announcer walked onto the ring and threw up his hand. " And the winner is Elijah! What an amazing match folks!" The crowd roared as Elijah began to limp of the stage, fighting to stay conscious.

Some men with stretchers picked up the boy and placed him on the stretcher. Another pair carried Keel away to the med-bay as well. As Elijah passed, Chris looked down at him, giving a thumbs-up. Elijah closed his eyes as he passed by, but Chris could have sworn he saw a bit of a smile there.

"Someone got their ass kicked." Dylan remarked as he walked by.

" Someone's about to." Chris said back, putting his hands behind his head as he plastered a smile on his face.

"Huh." Dylan said back as he put his hands behind his head as well. The two looked at each other for a moment, if they hadn't looked different, you could've said they were brothers...at least behavior wise.

" Good luck." Chris finally said as he walked away, hoping to find Mikah before his match.

" Thanks." Dylan replied before walking towards the arena. _I don't know what to think about that guy…_

Chris found Mikah tying his shoes in another section of the waiting area. The red-haired teen looked up as Chris walked over. " What's up?"

" Just came to wish you luck for your match." Chris replied as he sat beside Mikah. The Saiyan gave his signature smile towards his friend as he threw a thumbs-up.

Mikah finished tying his shoe, removing it from the bench and placing it on the ground. He smirked back at Chris and threw a thumbs-up back. " Don't think anything changes just because you're a Saiyan."

Chris gulped inside. He'd almost forgotten about the little exposure John had put him through. Now the whole world knew he was a Saiyan. " It's okay if you're weirded out. I know it's a lot to take."

" Dude." Mikah said as he stood up and rested his right hand on Chris' shoulder. " You're still Chris. Always have been. As long as you're you, then we'll always be friends."

Chris looked up at Mikah, his eyes glistening as he smiled. " Thanks...I was worried everyone would leave me after I revealed my secret. But you stuck by."

" Save the sappy stuff. It's time to fight!" Mikah shouted as he ran towards the arena, clonking his feet on the floor as he sped off.

Dylan leaned back as Mikah ran up to the stage, taking his fighting boy yawned as he eyed Mikah with his eyes half open. " Let's make this quick. I have a real fight to get to."

Mikah raised an eyebrow at Dylan, keeping his fighting stance steady. " What's up with you? That time of the month?" He laughed as he watched Dylan's face change.

" I'm going to deck that smile off of your face!" Dylan shouted, raising his fist to Mikah and slamming his foot down.

" Not so cool anymore." Mikah snickered as he looked towards the announcer who was ready to start the match.

" Begin!"

Mikah jumped towards Dylan and smirked as he vanished in front of him. Dylan looked around for a second before he felt something against his back. Mikah pressed against him, his back to Dylan's. " So...when are you going to start trying?"

Dylan fell to his hands and tried to sweep Mikah, missing the red-head as he jumped into the air. " You're good...at running." Dylan remarked as he jetted off of the floor and headbutt Mikah in the chin. " But that won't help you."

Mikah rubbed his chin and landed on the ring. " I'm good at way more than that."

" Then when are you going to start trying?" Dylan mocked as he adjusted his clothes and dusted himself off.

" When you do." Mikah responded as he began to charge his Ki, sporting a white aura.

" Oh! A human who can control their Ki! This will be fun!" Dylan said excitedly as he began to charge his own Ki and smile.

" A human? Aren't you human to?" Mikah asked confused as he continued to charge his energy.

" Um...of course! What gave you that idea?" Dylan responded as he sweat-dropped and waved his hands to brush it off. _Maybe he'll forget I said anything._

" Whatever." Mikah said as his energy dispersed due to him ending his charging. He clenched his fists and smirked at Dylan. " Now we start things."

Dylan's energy dispersed and he locked eyes with Mikah. " I guess it does."

 _Next time on 80 Years…_

 _ **Two Clowns and Three Aliens!**_

 _ **See you then!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Two Clowns and Three Aliens!

" Let's really start this!" Dylan shouted as he flew towards Mikah, raising a leg to kick the boy.

The orange-haired Earthling dodged the kick and dashed forward, gutting Dylan. Dylan flew backwards and flipped mid-air before pushing forward towards Mikah.

Mikah dashed towards Dylan as well and the two locked hands, pushing against each other in a struggle of strength. The two pushed their feet against the ground, as they both slid back and forth some dust began to kick up. " So you aren't a total weakling." Mikah grunted as he took a step forward.

" Neither are you...I guess." Dylan grunted back as he took a step forward as well. The two continued to push against one another, each struggling to push back the other far enough. Neither was gaining much ground.

" We can't do this all day." Mikah stated as he continued to push against Dylan, but suddenly he broke his hands off of Dylan's and grabbed the boy by the wrists. " So how about we spice it up?"

Mikah jumped into the air and kicked Dylan in the stomach with both feet, letting go off his wrists as he made contact with the teen's gut. Dylan flew back threw the air, having had the wind knocked out of him as Mikah surrounded himself in his aura and flew after Dylan.

Mikah followed up the attack with a slam, knocking Dylan to the ground of the arena. " Is that all?" Mikah asked as he shot three Ki blasts towards Dylan in a triangle shape, aiming for Dylan and the surrounding area.

" Was that all?"

Mikah turned around in mid-air, shocked to see Dylan behind him. Before Mikah could even think, Dylan punched him across the face, knocking the red-haired boy to the ground.

" What speed!" Mikah acknowledged as Dylan landed on the arena, smiling towards Mikah.

" I take pride in my speed, but that's not all I can do. I didn't want to show off this round, but why not show everyone who will be winning this tournament." Dylan bragged as he flexed his muscles a bit, clowning around.

" Well I've got a technique too!" Mikah shouted as he spread his hands, aiming them towards Dylan. The red-head's hair began to glow, turning more orangish and moving in the air, waving around.

" What the hell is he doing?" Dylan whispered, interested in this new technique.

" Tatsumaki!" Mikah shouted as he thrust his hands forward, emitting a swirl of orange and red fire from his palms. The technique looked like a tornado on it's side, and it was heading right for Dylan.

 _That attack is huge! And I can't blast it, it has a funnel!_ Dylan put out his hands and emitted a small wave of Ki around him as he closed his eyes. _My only hope is using this technique, sense the area with my Ki...and reflect!_ " Hansuru!" Dylan thrust his hands forward and used his new attack.

Chris looked shocked at what he was seeing, along with everyone else. Dylan's attack was Tatsumaki, they were exactly the same! _How could Dylan use Tatsumaki? But he called it Hansuru? What is that?_ Chris thought as he watched in shock.

" Impossible!" Mikah shouted as he put more force into the fire, beginning to overwhelm Dylan's.

" Don't think I'll lose to some fire!" Dylan shouted as he put more KI into the fire as well, making the flame rise even more.

" It's really heating up out there!" Chris shouted as he wiped his forehead and fought to keep his ground, the heat and wind from the blast pushing him back, even in the waiting area.

Suddenly, the two tornado's came together and turned rightside-up, becoming an even larger tornado of flame! Dylan and Mikah both jumped back to the edge of the arena, avoiding the flame. Dylan expected the blast to disappear, but the tornado remained intact.

" What? Why is it still spinning?!" He asked as he wiped sweat from his brow, he was melting in the ring.

" HAHAHA!" Mikah laughed obnoxiously, and purposefully, at Dylan. The boy flew into the air, over the tornado and spoke. " This technique and this fire will burn as long as my Ki is going into it. There's nothing you can do!"

" Oh yeah?" Dylan asked as he flew into the air after Mikah, raising his right fist. Dylan thrust his hand forward, throwing a punch towards Mikah. The fire-user took the blow to the chin before smacking Dylan downward across the head. Dylan brought an uppercut and hit Mikah in the chin again, and Mikah hit back with an elbow to the chest.

Mikah brought up a knee and struck Dylan in the chin this time, knocking Dylan back a bit before taking an elbow to the nose. Mikah headbutt Dylan in the nose and made him step back for a second, and Dylan saw his opportunity.

" Time to end this!" Mikah laughed as his fist began to grow yellow and he threw his punch towards Dylan's gut.

 _A punch of Ki! But..._ Dylan remembered the difference in Mikah's speed he'd noticed when he'd let MIkah land those blows on him. _I can beat it!_

The sound of the punch was even heard over the tornado, even heard in the waiting area. Chris looked up and watched the battle, but wasn't sure what had happened.

" What?!"

Mikah was shocked as he looked at Dylan, who had caught the punch. " That was all of my Ki!"

" Uh uh…" Dylan said as he held up one finger. He glanced at the tornado, still spinning, but smaller. " You didn't use all your Ki, at least you used what you had left. That tornado took a good bit of Ki in general, plus holding it kept draining you. Now you're running on about ten percent of your power."

" What about you? You've used a good bit of your power too!" Mikah responded, his fist still being gripped by Dylan.

" Wrong again. Sorry, but I've got a lot more than this!" Dylan replied as he watched Mikah throw his other fist towards him. Dylan vanished into thin air and appeared behind Mikah. " Good game."

Dylan slammed Mikah from the back, spiking the redhead into the fire tornado, also causing it to implode on him. The swirling fire swallowed up Mikah and then quenched itself.

In the center of the charred black arena lay Mikah, covered in burns and knocked out. Dylan landed on the ground, smirking as he put his hands behind his head. " That was easy."

Dylan began to walk off before he felt a gust of wind pass beside him. He slowly turned to see Chris kneeling beside Mikah. Mikah was still passed out, and Chris was sitting quietly. The Saiyan slowly stood up, angered, and pointed a finger towards Dylan. " I will defeat you. Not for me, but for Mikah."

" Try to beat the Namek first, then talk to me." Dylan remarked, hiding the obvious impression he had experienced from Chris' speed. The cocky teenager walked off of the stage and to the waiting area.

Some workers came and took Mikah away to the med-bay. Chris went back to the waiting area, receiving a roar from the crowd as they saw one of their favorite competitors, the lone Saiyan.

" And that is the end of the semi-finals!" The announcer shouted as he threw his hands into the air. The crowd erupted in applause at this news, happy to begin the finals. " We now call all of our semi-finalists to the arena for some recognition!"

Chris, a newly healed Elijah, Dylan, and Amari walked out of the waiting area and onto the ring. They received lots of support and cheering, and Chris' siblings shouted from the audience.

" This young batch of warriors have fought their way to this spot, and we even have an alien in the batch!" The announcer praised. "These warriors have been healed and are raring to go! Chris and Amari please take your positions! Elijah and Dylan head back to the waiting area!"

Elijah and Dylan walked off, and Chris and Amari took their fighting stances. " I've been waiting for this." Chris said excitedly as his heart began to beat. Maybe out of excitement. Maybe nervousness. Maybe both.

" Same here. That last guy was a coward. I hope you do a better job." Amari explained as he flashed a thumbs-up.

" Begin!"

" I'll start this!" Chris shouted as he surrounded himself in his Ki and flew towards Amari.

" Don't think so!" Amari replied as extended his arm out, knocking Chris in the chin. The Namekian then grabbed Chris by the shirt and brought him towards him.

Chris extended his feet and when in range of Amari knocked his right foot back, knocking the Namekian in the cheek. Amari released Chris and back up while Chris did a backflip to get back on his feet and dashed to Amari, punching him in the chest.

The green warrior sailed through the air before flipping and grabbing the tiles of the arena, stopping himself as his feet dragged across the floor. " You're good."

" So are you." Chris replied as he shot a few Ki blasts towards Amari. The Namekian jumped into the air, dodging the Ki blasts. Amari looked up to see Chris above him, arms locked in preparation for a spike.

Chris slammed Amari and spiked him, launching him to the arena floor and causing him to bounce up again before falling. Amari flew back up towards Chris and punched him, which Chris blocked with his right forearm. The green fighter tried to punch Chris again but the Saiyan dodged it before throwing a punch of his own. The Namekian took the punch to the nose before dashing back to the ground.

" Don't tell me you're giving up?" Chris asked as he raised an eyebrow to Amari, fearing the end to his match already.

" Of course not! A battle between a Namekian and a Saiyan, it's legendary! I've just got a technique to show you!" Amari shouted as he stretched out his left arm and raised his right arm over it, as if preparing to strike himself.

" What?!"

Chris was shocked as Amari chopped his own arm off, watching as it clunked to the ground beside him. The Namekian was obviously in pain, but bent over and picked up the limb.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Chris asked, shocked completely at these events. He kept floating in the air, keeping his distance.

" Just a new technique of mine. It's pretty good." Amari explained as he threw the limb towards Chris.

" Oh hell no!" Chris shouted as he tried to fly around the limb, aiming for Amari. He was blindsided by a bright light and the force knocked him to the ground.

The smoke cleared, and Amari screamed as he regrew his arm. He was breathing heavily.

" What...was that?" Chris groaned as he slowly stood up, wiping some blood from the fresh injury on the side of his head.

" Thats my Teakudan. That arm of mine exploded due to my Ki. You never...saw it coming." Amari heaved as he put on a smile.

" But there's something you are forgetting. You used up a lot of energy in that attack. It's definitely a strong attack, but a draining one. If I had taken that head-on, I might not be standing." Chris pointed out as he started to crack his knuckles.

" I guess it's time to finish this. But if I'm losing energy, then I'm not giving up till I run dry!" Amari shouted as his arm began to show veins and twitch as he charged his energy.

Suddenly Amari's arm grew like it had in a previous round, and Amari slammed the arena with it as he faced Chris. " I'm not going down easily!"

" Looks like I might have to use a new technique of my own!" Chris said excitedly as he continued to charge his Ki. The Saiyan finished charging his Ki and flew towards Amari, raising a fist. Amari cut him off with his own enlarged hand and smacked Chris across the face, knocking him back to the other side of the arena. "This ends here!"

The teenage Saiyan flew towards Amari one more time, this time dodging the large arm. Amari prepared himself for the blow, but was surprised as Chris topped right in front of him, his right hand extended. A yellow blast came from Chris' hand, enveloping Amari and knocking him out of the ring as his arm shrunk back to normal.

Chris landed on the edge of the arena, outstretching his hand to the Namekian. Amari opened his eyes and stared at Chris for a moment before reaching out his and grabbing it. " We'll fight again one day." Chris promised as he let go of Amari and walked back off to the waiting area.

" Next is your match." Chris told Elijah as he walked into the waiting area, wearing a satisfied grin on his face from his latest victory.

" Don't grin for long, your next match is me." Elijah told him as he stretched a bit and smirked. " I've just got some trash to clean up first."

" Better start with yourself." Dylan remarked as he walked past Elijah towards the arena, seemingly ready for the match.

" I've waited for this for a long time." Elijah said as he left Chris and began to follow Dylan to the arena. _I won't lose!_ Elijah glanced back towards Chris as he kept walking, determined to meet his rival in battle.

The two teenagers took their fighting spots and their stances. The announcer stepped off of the stage and shouted. " Begin!"

" Remember what happened last time we battled?" Dylan questioned as he dashed towards Elijah, raising his fist. To Dylan's surprise, Elijah caught the punch with ease and smirked.

" Of course I do. That won't be happening again." Elijah stated as he punched Dylan in the chin and knocked him across the arena.

Dylan slowly stood up and wiped his lip to clean some blood. " If you think a chump like you stands a chance from catching a simple punch, someone needs medical attention."

Elijah clenched his fist as he replied. " You'll need medical attention when I break that mouth of yours!" He surrounded himself in his Ki and flew towards Dylan, who was ready. The Saiyan threw two punches for Dylan, and the boy dodged both by moving to the side. Dylan followed up with a punch to Elijah's chest and Elijah retorted with a punch across the teen's head.

Dylan decked Elijah in the cheek and Elijah smashed his fist into Dylan's nose. " Hey!" Dylan shouted, catching Elijah's attention. Using the moment, Dylan stuck a hand to Elijah's gut and fired a yellow Ki blast, launching the boy away.

The smart-mouth flew after Elijah, raising his hands for a spike before slamming them downward. To Dylan's shock, Elijah grabbed the teen's hands with both of his hands. The know-it-all teenager tried to follow up with a knee to the gut, but Elijah blocked that with his own knee.

" Show's what you know! Now we can't move!" Dylan laughed as he mocked Elijah for the idiotic plan.

" Hmph." Elijah replied as he gripped Dylan's hands and started to move to the right, then quickly applying extreme speed and flipping the boy.

 _Kuranzu!_ Dylan thought as Elijah's left leg came up and kicked him in the side, making him spit up as he was launched away. The teenager flipped back over and stopped himself in the air, catching his breath.

Confidently, Elijah smirked at Dylan as he cracked his knuckles. " I think it's time I finish this." The Saiyan put his hands by his side as blue energy formed between them. " Ka…"

 _Perfect!_ Dylan thought as he closed his eyes and focused his Ki, sending out a small and barely noticeable energy wave. After picking up Elijah's blast, Dylan put his hands by his side in the same way. " Ka.."

 _No way!_ Elijah thought as he watched Dylan mimic his every move. _He did the same thing with the red-haired human! How can he use these techniques?!_

" Me…"

" Ha…"

" Me…"

" Take this!" Elijah shouted as he thrust his hands forward, releasing the pent-up blue blast. " Ha!"

" Ha!" Dylan shouted as he fired his own blast back towards Elijah, using his technique to mirror the technique right back at Elijah. The two teens clashed energy waves, pushing with their might against the other.

" You...can't beat me!" Elijah grunted as he put more force into his blast, glaring into the light at the boy past it.

" And...why is that?" Dylan replied as he put his own force against the blast, taking a slight advantage.

" Because...you're just a copy! You couldn't possibly beat my real strength!" Elijah shouted as he sent an even larger force into the blast, overpowering Dylan. Dylan tried to dodge the blast but was hit by the full force, enveloping him and resulting in a large explosion of dust.

 _Crap! A human can't have survived that! I killed him!_ Elijah panicked as he looked frantically into the smoke. What he saw shocked him. A brown tail waved in the smoke, and as it cleared more, that tail was revealed to be attached to Dylan. " No way…" Elijah whispered in disbelief.

" What…?" Dylan questioned as he looked at Elijah's shock. He then looked down and noticed his top-shirt was gone, and that his tail was exposed. " Well then."

" You're a Saiyan!" Elijah shouted, a little too loudly, though everyone watching had seen the tail by now.

" Well...secret's out. I'm Dylan, your friendly neighborhood alien from outer space." Dylan introduced as he bowed, glancing up at Elijah. He smirked and waved his tail around. " But I must say, I am impressed that a human could overpower me."

" To hell with this." Elijah said as he slipped out his own tail, receiving a gasp from the crowd and those watching at home. " I'm a Saiyan too."

" Well damn." Dylan replied, shocked of course, but almost oddly used to it by now.

" W-well what do we have here, folks? It seems that both Elijah and Dylan are Saiyans, making all of our finalists of alien origin!" The announcer spoke as he looked in disbelief at the two.

 _He's a Saiyan?! Just how many of us are there on this planet?_ Chris thought as he watched the events unfold, happy to finally freely show his own tail.

" Are we going to continue?" Dylan asked as he dusted himself off, trying to hide the pain of the blast.

" Of course." Elijah responded as he dashed towards Dylan, who caught the punch that Elijah threw and followed up with a knee to the chin and a kick across the head. This knocked Elijah back and caught him by surprise. " How are you better when you're injured."

" Call it a survival instinct." Dylan replied as he dashed towards Elijah and slid on his back, kicking his feet up as he got under Elijah's chin. The blow knocked the shorter Saiyan into the air, also making a wound in his chin through which blood dripped out.

The taller Saiyan flew into the air after Elijah and jumped right in his face. Dylan pulled his hands back in the signature position and grinned towards Elijah. " Kamehame-Confetti!" Dylan shouted as he thrust his hands forward, throwing confetti in Elijah's face and catching him extremely off guard. Using the opportunity, Dylan raised both his feet and smashed them into Elijah's face, knocking him back into the arena floor.

To Chris' surprise, Elijah lay on the arena floor, not moving. Dylan landed and smirked over Elijah, basking in his victory. A vein started to form on Chris' head and he shouted towards Elijah. " You'd better get up! We didn't come here for you to lose to a guy like this! What happened to the tough guy was always act like?!"

Dylan glanced back at Chris and scoffed. " As if this loser could have beaten me. Nice try though." The confident Saiyan jumped for Elijah, raising his fist as he went in for a final blow.

" GET UP!"

Suddenly, Elijah got to his knees and glared at Dylan, looking straight into his eyes. _Kuranzu!_ The smaller Saiyan vanished before Dylan's eyes as Dylan threw the punch, hitting air.

" Kamehameha!" Elijah shouted as Dylan looked up, being encased in the blue blast of Ki. Not waiting to see if Dylan was alright, Elijah flew into the air at full speed, putting his hands by his side to go faster. _Here!_ The Saiyan stopped in the air and thrust his hand to the sky, unleashing a pillar of yellow Ki.

As the smoke cleared from below, Dylan had a hand raised up, having blocked the Kamehameha. His act soon failed, as he winced from pain. _I didn't expect to take damage from that...but where'd he go?_ Dylan thought as he looked around, searching for Elijah. He soon looked up and saw a glare in the sky, Elijah's pillar of energy. _I've been waiting for him to use that technique!_

Dylan sent out his mini-wave of energy and detected Elijah, smirking as he opened his eyes and thrust his hand into the air, making a pillar of energy. This pillar Dylan made from the ground, extending even higher than Elijah's!

 _No way!_ Elijah gasped, almost losing concentration of his attack. He focused and closed his eyes, maintaining his pillar as the clouds began to swirl around them. _I came up with this attack myself...it's original...and it can't be beaten by a copy!_

Dylan pushed his technique to the max, the image of a mirror appearing behind him that could not be seen by others. He felt his energy start to attract lightning and was feeling ready to end things.

At the same time, two lightning bolts struck the pillars made by the Saiyans, trailing down to the two's hands. Elijah grasped the energy in his hand and looked down at Dylan.

To everyone's surprise, Dylan's pillar crumbled and exploded as the lightning hit, electrocuting him. The lightning would have killed or at least put a regular human in a coma, but Dylan was still standing, though bloody and heavily bleeding.

" Now!" Elijah shouted as he aimed himself at Dylan and jetted towards him, his hands by his side as his hair pulled back in the wind. The electrified Saiyan gasped as Elijah came towards him, and using all he had, dodged at the last second. The shorter Saiyan planted his feet on the ground as his hand plunged into the arena and locked eyes with Dylan. A smirk lined Elijah's face as he brought his hand through the tile and slammed his right fist into Dylan's face.

Electricity lined the boy's face as he shook from the blow and the following explosion knocked Elijah across the arena. Dylan soared towards the waiting area and on reflex, Chris jumped into the air and caught him with both hands.

Shaking, Elijah slowly used all he had to stand up one last time. The announcer ran on stage and clapped for him, amazed at the round. " That was amazing folks! Now we have a battle between the two remaining Saiyans for test of best in the world!"

The crowd roared with applause and cheer, but some boos were in the mix. Saiyan haters booed with hate at this, but were drowned out by the cheers.

Chris brought Dylan to the med-bay and lay him on a bed before running to the arena to high-five Elijah. Elijah reached for the high-five but collapsed and fell into Chris' arms. _Looks like someone over did it, but he'd better be ready for me!_

Later…

" So tomorrow's the finals!" Chris cheered as he walked back towards his hotel with Master Roshi and Elijah.

" We finally battle." Elijah replied, anticipating the match that was soon to follow. All that was in the way was a good night's rest.

" That Dylan guy did a number on you, are you sure you're ready for me?" Chris asked Elijah as he hid a snicker.

" Of course I am! Like I'd lose to you. Don't get cocky because you made it to the tournament finals!" Elijah shouted back, receiving a laugh from Master Roshi and Elijah.

" You'd both better not get a big-head! This is why I beat Goku in his first tournament! But it looks like I've gotten too old now." Master Roshi instructed as he laughed a bit.

" No problem! This isn't about being the best in the world. It's about being better…"

" Than each other." Elijah finished Chris' sentence as the two turned to face each other, smirking.

" So what about the government, after the tournament they might come for you, knowing your Saiyans and all." Master Roshi asked.

" I'm not sure...that Dylan is a Saiyan as well but I don't know if they'll come for us…" Chris replied as he shrugged. " But I wouldn't worry about it."

Meanwhile…

" So that's the plan, take the brats after the tournament?"

" Yes. Now that we know that Dylan and Elijah are also Saiyans, we've got all of our targets."

" His siblings should be pretty weak, we'll have no problem catching them. And if he pursues?"

" We defeat and capture him as well. His Ultimatum responds to emotion, so we'd have to end things quickly. We'll see who's stronger between the two of them tomorrow. For now, we wait a little longer."

Washington and Keel laughed as they stood in front of their Saiyans pods, using a device to communicate with an unknown source. " In two days the larger ship will arrive for pickup of us and our prisoners. So we have them ready by then."


	7. Chapter 7: Catching Up

**Hello everyone! I'm Pokecj42 and I think the book has reached a point where I should talk to the readers! So anyways I've put A LOT of work and time into this book recently and so it will or should be a little while until I post a new chapter, since my two other books have been waiting a LONG time. But I love this book so much that I don't know if I can resist. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! See you soon!**

 **\- Pokecj42**

The day had finally come! It was time. After all of this time, over a year of memories and rivalry, it was time. Today Chris faced his greatest rival. Elijah, the Saiyan who had come into his life the day everything changed. The one who was always better, always stronger. But had proved he wasn't alone.

Chris put on his gi, Elijah and Roshi were waiting in the other room, and he walked out to see them.

" At least you woke up on time today." Elijah remarked as he smirked at Chris. Chris could tell that he was just as excited, maybe more for this battle. It'd been coming for a long time.

" Don't start already, it's too early for this. Now let's go. It's almost time for the finals!" Master Roshi said as he made his way for the door, Elijah and Chris following as he exited the room. Once outside, the two Saiyans smirked and grabbed Master Roshi before flying into the air. " W-what are you doing?!"

" You said we needed to go!" Chris laughed as the three jetted to the arena at full speed.

A few minutes later…

" We're here!" Chris said happily as he landed with Master Roshi and Elijah in front of the arena. The three walked into the waiting area, where they were surprised by some familiar faces.

Luis, Cesar, Jesiah, Mikah, Amari, John, and even Dylan were waiting for the three of them. Chris's siblings ran and gave a hug to their elder brother, happy to see him again.

" You'd better win." Luis told him, brushing his falling black hair out of his face. Cesar had the shortest black hair of all, it staying short and atop his head. Jesiah's hair was almost exactly like Chris' just a little less spiky.

" We're rooting for you!" Cesar said, clenching his fist and smiling at his brother.

" After that, you fight us! We've been training!" Jesiah said, now six years old, and flexing tiny muscles to show his point.

" You got it." Chris smiled as he rubbed his hand through Jesiah's hair and stepped forward with Elijah to see his other friends.

Mikah and John walked up to see Chris and Elijah, John reaching out his hand to shake theirs. Elijah grunted but shook back, as did Chris, and the four started to talk.

" We have some news to share with the two of you." John whispered, the four of them getting closer to hide their conversation. " I talked to the organization, they are none too pleased of having eight Saiyans on the planet."

" Six? Oh! Me, Elijah, Dylan, and my siblings right?" Chris asked, realizing that made six, he continued. " Who are the other two?"

" Well, it turns out that Dylan has some very famous parents. We confronted them last night, and it turns out they cut their tails." Mikah explained, joining the conversation.

" So why not Dylan? Why is his tail intact?" Chris replied, confused.

" He ran away from home. He's been living in a small town on an island for the last few years. All he did was fight, training to become stronger and not talking to his parents." John told them.

Elijah remembered him and Chris' first meeting with Dylan, realizing they had first met him on that island. That was why he had challenged them.

" What's the danger though?" Chris asked, still missing the point of the whole conversation.

" The organization wants you all gone. They're afraid of Saiyans. But I will do everything in my power to prevent that. Just one question. Where are you guy's parents?" John asked.

Chris and Elijah looked down at the ground, not replying. The two of them kept silent, until Elijah spoke up first. " Don't worry about them. At least mine. They died years ago."

" I'm so sorry." John sympathized, putting a hand on Elijah's shoulder in which the Saiyan instantly slapped away. John ignored the response and switched focus to Chris. " And of you, Chris?"

" I...don't know. The truth is, as far as I know, that some Saiyan's came for them six years ago. I remember them being taken, and I haven't seen them since." Chris explained, trying to be as vague as possible.

John's eyes flickered for a second, but Chris ignored it. " I...I'm sorry." John stuttered, seeming to be nervous and trying to get himself together. _It can't be...six years ago?_

" Hey, how do you know about all of this anyway Mikah?" Chris asked, turning to his friend in interest.

" Well that's the good news." Mikah began as he pulled back a jacket he was wearing to reveal a badge on the right side of his chest. It was gold and had an X on the front. " Old John here was impressed by my battle with Dylan. He recruited me to the organization. So now you can know that you'll always have a friend in the government."

" You are still in-training of course." John added, adjusting the tie on his suit and hiding a forming smile.

" No need to announce it!" Mikah shouted back, and with that, the two of them walked off, wishing Chris and Elijah the best of luck.

Lastly, Dylan and Amari walked up to the duo. " I'm rooting for you Chris, sorry Elijah." Amari said as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

" Whatever." Elijah replied, honestly just ready for the match to begin.

" Thanks!" Chris replied as he gave Amari a high-five. Dylan wasn't sure who to root for, but he wished Chris and Elijah good luck. With that quick note, the two of them split up and walked away.

 _Why did I wish them good luck? That's not like me...is it something about that Chris guy that makes the change?_ Dylan thought as he smiled to himself and took a seat with a clear view of the arena.

" We now call Elijah and Chris to the ring to begin the finals!"

Elijah and Chris looked at each other before slowly walking out to the arena. Chris looked around, amazed at all the fans cheering, not just cheering, but cheering for them. The two Saiyans walked on stage and stood in their areas, taking their fighting stances.

" These two young men are Saiyans, as you all learned yesterday. They've come to this planet to prove their strength, and while they've both been through hardships…"

Chris pictured the battle with John…

Elijah pictured the battle with Keel...when he first used his Kaminari…

Chris remembered battling Amari, and reaching out his hand to the Namekian after their match…

Elijah revisited his battle with Dylan, being still on the ground, and having Chris shout for him to get back up…

" And have pursued to the end. Now these teens compete for the title of the strongest under the heavens! With no further ado…"

Smirking, the two Saiyans waited for the announcer's magic word. It soon followed and a legendary battle began.

" Begin!"

Chris and Elijah wasted no time, dashing for each other almost as soon as the word had been spoken. Each landed on a blow on the other's cheek, keeping their fists pressed. Each Saiyan smirked at the other as they jumped away, feet sliding on the floor of the arena.

The two each rubbed a cheek before dashing for each other again. Chris threw a punch that Elijah blocked with both forearms before grabbing Chris by the wrist and throwing a punch for the taller Saiyan's gut. Chris grabbed Elijah's fist with his left hand, in which the shorter Saiyan retaliated with a knee to to the chin. Chris stumbled backwards as Elijah threw a punch to continue the combo, the taller Saiyan ducked backwards and swept the shorter Saiyan's legs.

Chris then flipped and his right foot came crashing down into Elijah's stomach. The shorter Saiyan choked and spit as the blow knocked the wind out of him. The dealer of the blow jumped away, catching his breath as he watched Elijah slowly stand up. " Looks like I landed one…" He said slowly.

Elijah looked up at Chris and smirked. " One blow won't win this." He cracked his knuckles and his neck before looking back at Chris.

" I know!" Chris shouted as he surrounded himself in his Ki, an evident string of black included, before dashing towards Elijah. The taller Saiyan threw punch for punch, in which Elijah dodged each by moving to the side. Elijah focused on watching the movement, and things seem to slow down for him.

Seeing an opening appear, Elijah thrust his fist into Chris' gut, right under his ribs. The blow sent Chris flying backwards, but he grabbed the arena and slid to a stop. When he looked up, he saw the barrage of Ki blasts coming his way. He shot his own few Ki blasts and as they made contact with Elijah's, an explosion followed.

Elijah looked into the smoke, looking for any sign of Chris preparing an attack. " Haaa!" Chris shouted as he appeared out of the smoke, right fist raised, catching Elijah by surprise. _Kansuru!_ Elijah thought as he vanished out of the way.

" Where is he?" Chris asked as he looked around, the smoke still behind him. Never seeing it coming, Chris took a blow from the cheek from the incredibly fast Elijah, using his Kansuru, before he vanished again. The longer-haired teenager fell to the ground, wiping his cheek as he looked for Elijah. When he stood up, he noticed he was surrounded by smoke. _No way! The smoke should have faded by now…_ He focused on the smoke, squinting to see anything past it. A yellow light appeared, hitting the ground and exploding. _That's it! He's making more smoke!_

" Agh!" Chris exclaimed as he was punched in the stomach, followed by a sweeping of his feet and an uppercut to the back. The Saiyan teen was hit by a breath of fresh air as he exited the smoke, seeing the sun and clear blue sky.

" Now it's time for some payback."

Chris looked over, he was still sideways, and saw Elijah with his head down. His eyes were hidden by a shadow and he wasn't smiling, not even smirking. " What?"

The extremely quick Saiyan disappeared again, and Chris righted himself to fly straight up. A kick sliced his face, knocking his head to the side. Another blow came from the opposite direction. Then another. Then another. Increasing in speed, a combo began on Chris by Elijah, knocking the boy around and he had no way to free himself. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe! Elijah was too fast!

And then it stopped! Chris opened his eyes through the pain, he was sideways again, and he saw Elijah. Finishing the combo, Elijah brought his foot down into Chris' stomach, launching the Saiyan back to the arena, into the smoke and the tile.

…

Things were buzzing. Chris couldn't hear anything besides a buzz. Voices were muffled and in the mix, but he couldn't make anything out clearly. Pain worked in his whole body, his whole body was pounding. Suddenly, the air came back to his lungs, but smoke corrupted it.

He remembered meeting Elijah…

The wilderness…

Their training with Roshi…

The tournament…

The Saiyans…

The day he lost his parents…

His siblings…

And his reason for fighting…

And he opened his eyes.

" HAAAAAAA!" Chris stood up and began to charge his energy, starting to blow away the smoke. His aura made a small opening in the smoke that Elijah could see from above, and he noticed a big change. Chris' aura was black, pure black, and he was still charging.

 _What's wrong with his aura? No matter._ Elijah put his hands by his side and began to charge a blue energy. " I don't know what you're planning, but prepare yourself! This match is over, clown!" He was surprised to see Chris still shouting and not responding, he didn't even move his hands for defense. " Kamehameha!" Elijah shot a pretty large Kamehameha towards Chris who just stood there, charging his now black energy. The blast hit the ground and engulfed him, replacing the image of Chris with white and blue light.

More smoke covered the arena, and nothing could be seen. Was Chris done for? Was that match over? These questions and others filled the minds of spectators, confused on why Chris had taken the blast.

Out of nowhere, all of the smoke dispersed away from the area that Elijah's Kamehameha had hit, and in the center was...Chris? Something was different, his look was different. The warrior on the arena was wearing Chris' gi, and looked like him...until you got to the head. His expression was stern, an expression never seen worn on Chris. His features matched the Saiyan, but his attitude did not. And then there was his hair. It was still black, but now it was darker, it was like a shadow. It was also wavy, moving around as if it was being blown in the wind like a wisp. Out of nowhere, it snapped back to being sharp, the only difference from his original style being a slight rise in his hair, it was sharper and pointed up a bit.

" What...the...hell?" Elijah gasped as he saw Chris and his...transformation? He'd known Chris for over a year and never seen him like this. He'd heard a little something about Saiyan's transforming, just from slight conversations he picked up from his parents. Could this be it?

Chris then charged his energy quietly, blowing a strong wind throughout the arena. He looked up and saw Elijah, but he didn't say anything. Chris felt different, he felt a change in power, a boost of some kind. He also felt something in his head, something dark. It said nothing, but he could FEEL it! It was craving death, destruction! _What the hell is happening...the battle! Focus on the battle!...and use my strength!_ Chris put his hands by his side and charged blue energy. " Kamehameha!"

" Focus!" Elijah said as he charged his energy and put his hands by his side again. " Kamehameha!"

Chris' blast was huge, so Elijah increased the size of his. The two blast's pushed against each other in the air, lighting the arena in a bright blue light. Elijah grunted against the force of the blast, and Chris pushed even harder. " I won't lose to you! HAAAAAA!" The extra force from the scream pushed Chris' blast to victory, and overpowered Elijah. The two energies came towards Elijah and engulfed him, blasting towards the sky.

On the roof of the waiting area, Washington and Keel stood side by side. They had been watching the battle for some time now. " Is that the Ultimatum?" Keel asked as he watched Chris and his change in appearance.

" That's correct. The scientists call it Ultimatum Stage 1. That's proof that he's the one we are looking for. Apparently he hasn't mastered Ultimatum, I suspect he doesn't know what it is. That gives us an advantage. We strike after the match, when the two are tired." Washington explained as a smirk lined his face.

" But what about the healing essence? They'll be back to full strength in seconds." Keel questioned, realizing the flaw in their plan to capture the Saiyans.

" Then we have a target. We need to eliminate healing essence in the city. Only places should be the hospital and here, for the tournament. You take the hospital and I'll handle things here." Washington instructed as he made his way to the edge of the roof.

" Got it." Keel replied as he rose into the air and flew off to find the city's hospital, wherever it was.

Washington jumped down and walked into the waiting area…

Back at the fight…

Elijah appeared on the arena, breathing heavily. Luckily he's been able to Kuranzu out of the blast, but he'd used a lot of Ki in that clash. He looked up to see Chris on the other side of the arena, glaring at him. The teenager turned to face Elijah, and a smirk lined his face. " Look's like you're getting tired." This smirk was different. It wasn't the usual, good one. It was dark, cocky and not like Chris.

" I've still got more." Elijah replied, curious about this change in Chris. He smirked and realized that he was running low on Ki, he'd better finish things soon or else he'd collapse. His stare turned to Chris, and he clenched his teeth. _And he doesn't look tired at all! How? This change, his strength, it's so different! Is this really Chris?!_

" Now then, I've given you a chance to catch your breath. Now…" Chris lifted his head and grinned at Elijah, very creepily. " Let's finish this!" With shocking speed, not shown before, Chris dashed for Elijah.

 _Kuranzu!_ Elijah thought as he transferred Ki to speed, noticing as things around him slowed down, he could see everything in slow motion, except for Chris. _Where-agh!_ Elijah's thoughts were cut off by a fist digging into his cheek, knocking him back.

Chris appeared in front of him, pulling back his fist as a smirk lined his face. And he came for Elijah again. With focus, Elijah could see him, but he didn't have time to think. In Kuranzu, Elijah dodged the next blow from Chris and started to adjust to the speed. _Incredible! He's not even using a technique like Kuranzu! That's speed!_

Elijah dashed towards Chris, dodging the next three blows from the taller Saiyan and followed up with a knee to the chin. This blow connected and knocked Chris back a few steps.

 _Damn it! He landed a blow! This power I'm feeling, where did it come from? I feel different! What the hell is going on?_ Chris thought as he clenched his teeth and punched Elijah flat in the nose. The taller teenager then followed up with a punch to the gut and a knee to the chin, launching Elijah into the air once again.

 _I've only got one chance left, Kansuru!_ Elijah flew into the air and threw his beam of light into the air, swirling the clouds around it as Chris watched. _Why is he just watching? No matter. I've got to test out the improved version. This'll catch him off guard!"_

Chris looked up at Elijah and smirked, he'd been waiting for Elijah to use this technique. _Now I have a chance to test out my technique against his! Finally!_ Nodding, Chris raised his hands to the right in front of him and shaped them as if he was grabbing something. He formed some yellow Ki in his hands and slowly moved his left hand to the left, making a stick of Ki. " Hyah!" Chris shouted as the stick of Ki sharpened and turned into a blade. In Chris' right hand was the handle and he pulled his hand to his side and looked up at Elijah. " Raitosudo!"

" What in the…?!" Elijah was at a loss for words at this new technique, it was a complete surprise. When the lightning struck on his hand, he held it a little longer, managing to be struck by a second bolt!He brought his hand down in front of his place as the whole city darkened under the clouds and Elijah opened his eyes yet only one was visible. All of the lights in the city went out at that moment, and now the only source of light were the two Saiyan warriors.

" Now…" Chris started as he pulled his sword up by his side and glared at Elijah.

" We…" Elijah continued as he brought his Kansuru by his side.

" END THIS!" The two shouted as the flew towards each other, surrounded in their Ki and power as the crowd gaped in amazement. When in range of each other, they each threw their right arm forward and made contact with the two attacks. The two Saiyans pushed against each other, lightning from Elijah's arm bouncing off of Chris' sword.

 _Now that he's made contact, that Kansuru will disappear. Now I've won this!_ Chris thought as he pushed more against Elijah's Kansuru, the two broke away for a second, before pushing against each other once more which surprised Chris. _How? It's always gotten a one hit time...but wait!_ He remembered the battle with Dylan, how Elijah had missed but then brought the move out of the ground and struck Dylan! _So he can make it last longer!_

 _No I've got him, he's been surprised by the length of the attack. Now to end this!_ Elijah brought up his foot and kicked Chris in the gut, making him back up a bit. Using this time, Elijah pushed his hand towards Chris' chest, aiming for a finishing blow. Not able to react in time, Kansuru made contact with Chris and electricity rocked his body as he was blown away by the attack, shaking violently as he was launched away. _And that ends this._

Buzzing filling his ears, Chris sailed away from the arena and Elijah. Everything was dark, but he suddenly felt more power fill him, black power. He opened his eyes and flipped around in the air, facing Elijah. He ignored any pain and didn't even glance at his chest. " Not yet!" The boy, covered in a black aura, flew at full speed towards Elijah, his sword of energy raised.

" It is!" Elijah shouted back, although his Kansuru was gone from being cocky. They flew at each other, and Chris threw his sword towards Elijah. It made contact with his cheek and sliced it, making a deep cut.

When the two came in reach of the other, Chris felt his heartbeat and the whole world shook. He looked down and glanced at the gash in his chest and felt extreme pain throughout his whole body. Elijah on the other hand kept going, and his fist made contact with Chris.

The blow launched Chris over the spectators and into the city, where he crashed into the street, leaving a crater. Elijah, breathing heavy and seeing double, landed on the arena. " I...I won."

 _I...can't believe I lost…_ Chris thought as he lay in the street with his eyes closed, fading away. _Next time...Next time I'll win…_ And he smiled as the world faded away and he fell unconscious.

The crowd cheered for Elijah and for the great match. Some workers ran out and helped Elijah off stage and went to get Chris from the street. The announcer walked on stage and threw his hands up. " And that is the end of the tournament! This year was amazing, the best we've had in a long time! With the popularity of the tournament decreasing since the passing of Hercule, we have been failing to get many participants. These teenagers have proved the worth and strength of the tournament, so in four years we hope to see warriors of all ages here to participate!"

In the back, Elijah shook off the men and took a step forward. Dylan and Amari walked up to him, saying something that the Saiyan couldn't quite make out. Unable to hold himself anymore, the short Saiyan collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious.

Dylan and Amari looked down at him as the men picked him back up and moved him towards a bench. Chris was carried in soon after by another pair of workers, and lie on another bench.

" This is bad…" Amari started as he looked down at the two Saiyans, a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

" I know...the Med-Bay is destroyed. They might die at this rate." Dylan continued as he walked to a window and hit the sill of it in anger. " Damn it! If only I could've stopped that Saiyan!"

" He caught us all by surprise, it's not your fault." Amari reasoned as he walked up beside Dylan and looked out as the crowd started to leave, now that the sun was coming out.

" If I was stronger…" Dylan started thinking of Elijah and Chris and their amazing battle. " I could've stopped him. Now these two are in danger."

Dylan remembered what had happened, during the battle of Chris and Elijah…

" So this battle is really heating up! I can't believe they had this much power in them...we were like nothing!" Amari said, ignorant to how much he was pissing Dylan off. It'd been like this for a while, the Namekian hadn't left Dylan alone during the whole battle.

" I know...this is great…" Dylan said sarcastically as he watched the battle, wishing he'd been in the finals.

" I know how you feel."

Dylan and Amari turned around to see Washington standing behind them, near the Med-Bay. " What are you doing here? Come to watch the battle?" Dylan asked as he raised an eyebrow towards the mysterious teenager.

" Of course not. I have better things to do then deal with a low-class Saiyan. You're the child of those embarrassments Mizuna and Pumkin aren't you?" Washington replied with a smirk as he noticed Dylan's eyes widen.

" How in the hell do you know them?" Dylan asked angrily as a vein started to show on his forehead and he clenched his fists.

" I know all of the escaped Saiyan traitors, including you. Luckily you aren't my target, not my business...yet. I have better things to do, and better targets to acquire." Washington explained as he turned his back on Dylan and reached his hand out toward the Med-Bay.

Dylan surrounded himself in his aura and flew towards Washington in rage. " Then make me your business!" The angered Saiyan threw a punch towards Washington's back, and was surprised as Washington vanished. " What?" _He's weaker than Amari...he shouldn't be that fast!_

" Over here." Washington called. Dylan looked up to see him sitting on a pillar above Amari, smiling. " Try to hit me."

" I don't need to try!" Dylan shouted as he flew towards Washington again, by now the whole waiting area was watching, including Mikah and John. The enraged Saiyan threw a punch towards Washington again, in which the teenager phased again. This time Dylan was ready and fired a Ki blast towards where he knew Washington would be.

When Washington reappeared, the Ki blast made contact and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Washington had a light scratch on his face. He wiped it and then dashed, punching Dylan in the gut. He followed by punching him in the nose and flipping over as he kicked him downward. " Good job. Your parents would be proud."

" Damn...you…" Dylan grunted as he tried to stand back up. Amari, John, and Mikah jumped in front of him, facing Washington.

" What do you want?" John asked as he stared into the eyes of the teenager, who was floating now.

" Nothing from you, human." Washington said as he suddenly revealed his tail that he had been hiding!

" Another one?!" John asked as he looked at Washington with wide eyes, shocked. " And you don't seem friendly."

" How mean." Washington mocked as he smiled and pointed his hand to the Med-Bay. " I'm not." And he blasted the Med-Bay, causing the inside of it to explode.

" The Senzu Capsules!" Mikah shouted as he ran towards the Med-Bay to check for any remnants.

" Goodbye!" Washington waved as he flew out of the Med-bay and into the sky, the plan had begun. While in the air, he saw a building collapse, most likely the hospital, and most likely by Keel. The plan had begun.

Back in the present…

" He caught you off guard. It could've been any of us." Amari reasoned.

" Face it. It's my fault. But now I'm going to make up for it. Come on Amari, grab Elijah." Dylan instructed as he walked over to Chris and put him on his back.

" Where are we taking them?" The Namekian replied as he walked over to Elijah and did the same.

" To a place I haven't wanted to go and haven't been to in a long time." Dylan started as Amari followed him outside and they surrounded themselves in their aura. " My parents."


	8. Chapter 8: Trapped

**Hello Everyone! Now I honestly forget if I've ever talked to you guys in this book but if not I'm doing it now! Thanks so much for reading and ig you like this book, I'm glad! Please remember to leave a review, I love reading them. ( Honestly) So this is the longest chapter that I've written for ANY of my three books so I hope you guys enjoy it! It's over 9,000 words which I know isn't a lot to others but I'm growing as a writer and I'm pretty impressed. Here's a little question of the chapter so to speak so just answer in the reviews or PM me, who is your favorite character so far in 80 years? Read on and answer if you want, I'd love to here it. Until next time, this is Pokecj42 signing off!**

" Your parents? What can they do?" Amari asked as he followed Dylan through the sky, leaving tails of Ki behind them.

" They're rich. They have a lot of money too. They might have some capsules we can use to heal the two. Also, from what Washington said, he might be after Chris and Elijah. We owe it to them to protect them. Plus I have a score to settle with them." Dylan explained as a huge skyscraper came into sight. He groaned inwardly at seeing it, realizing how much he hadn't missed the place. " There it is."

" Perfect. Let's land on the roof." Amari suggested as he closed in for a landing, Dylan followed. When they touched down, immediately ten guards with guns came through a door on the corner, all aimed towards the Namekian and Saiyan. " Welcome party's here."

" Guys, it's me, Dylan!" Dylan called to the guards who gave no sign of having heard the boy and kept their aim. Each wore sunglasses over their eyes so you couldn't tell their emotion.

" Step aside. This one's ours to deal with."

Dylan braced himself, recognizing the voice as a man with black, spiky hair and a woman with the same features stepped past the men. The man that stepped out had his hair styled to have only small spikes on the right. The woman had her hair with only two small points on the left. " Hello...mother...father."

" Welcome home son! And I see you've brought some friends!" The man exclaimed.

Meanwhile...at the tournament…

" Where are those boys? They were too injured to have gone far…" Master Roshi wondered as he walked throughout the empty waiting area.

" Where's Chris?" Jesiah whined as he walked behind Master Roshi along with his two brothers.

" I don't know." Luis responded, pretending not to care. _Man…_ He thought as he pictured Chris' battle with Elijah. _You've gotten so strong! I've got to surpass you!_

" I was wondering the same thing."

Master Roshi and the boys turned to see Keel, the giant that he is, step into the waiting area. " You!" Master Roshi started. " You lost your match. The tournament is over. What could you want with Chris and Elijah?"

" Well...no point in hiding it since I'm going to kill you anyway." Keel started as he showed off his own hidden tail, shocking Roshi. On instinct Master Roshi pushed the kids behind him and stood in front. " I wanted to make positive that the two of them were out the way so I could nab the brats."

" What do you want with these boys?" Master Roshi questioned, sweat forming on his bald head.

" I have a mission. The Saiyans want the kids. Simple. Now hand them over, and maybe I'll end you nice and quickly." Keel mocked as he laughed and cracked his knuckles.

" Stay behind me!" Master Roshi commanded as he buffed up and faced Keel. He glared at him, but internally he knew he had no chance. But he wouldn't give up.

" So the old man wants to try...fine with me. I'll break you in half." Keel laughed as he dashed towards Master Roshi, kicking him in the chin. THe blow knocked Master Roshi into the air, and Keel easily kicked him in the stomach and launched him out of the waiting area, towards the ring. " Piece of cake."

" We aren't going anywhere!" Luis shouted as he flew towards Keel and punched him in the cheek. Keel just slowly looked at Luis and grabbed him by the arm before lifting him into the air. The giant punched the boy in the stomach, once, twice, and then a few more times. Cesar and Jesiah trembled in fear of the man and backed up.

" You useless Saiyan. You stood no chance against me brat." Keel mocked as he tossed the boy to the floor.

" HAAAAAAAAAA!" Master Roshi shouted as he thrust his hands forward, releasing a Full Power Kamehameha on Keel from the arena. The blast hit the giant and knocked him out of the waiting area into the street. It was a draining move and Master Roshi turned back to normal before collapsing. The boys all ran to see him except Luis who was still in pain.

" You did it! You beat him!" Cesar exclaimed as he helped Master Roshi up. " No son...I...I wasn't enough."

" He's right about that." Keel snickered as he landed in front of Roshi, Cesar and Jesiah. The two boys whimpered as they saw him and Keel kicked Master Roshi to the side before using his Scarlet Binding to trap Jesiah and Cesar.

" We're in trouble!" Cesar said as he struggled to get out.

" I'm scared!" Jesiah cried as he also tried to get out of the strong netting. He looked up at Keel who reached down and grabbed them before walking back to Luis. Luis slowly got up but was hit by the Scarlet Binding and taken by Keel as he flew outside.

 _I've got the brats...Now to find Washington. Thirty-two hours left...everything is going according to plan._ Keel thought as he suddenly sped up and flew towards the outside of the city.

Back with Dylan and Amari…

" So to what do we owe the honor of seeing our wonderful son again?" Dylan's father asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Cut the crap and cut the act, father. This is serious business." Dylan told him as he glared and walked towards the entrance to the door with Chris on his shoulder.

" Well then. I'll cut to the chase. We have a lot to talk about. Let's go to the conference room." Dylan's father explained as his expression turned stone and he walked towards the door, opening it for Dylan, his mother, and Amari.

The group walked through some huge hallways that impressed Amari who looked around, awing them. This place was huge! Dylan's parents must be crazy rich! " So you exposed your secret." Dylan's mother started, snapping Amari out of his gaze.

" I didn't expose myself. Elijah did." Dylan retorted with obvious attitude, not even turning to glance at his mother.

" Well this is why we told you-"

" Hold that thought." Dylan's father interrupted as they reached a large, silver door. " We're here."

Putting in a four digit code, the door flashed green and opened. The group walked into the room. Chris and Elijah were still unresponsive, but were breathing heavily. " Do you have somewhere to heal them?" Dylan asked.

" There is a secret healing tank in this room. I can open it with the code. Sit, and I'll put them away." Dylan's father explained as he grabbed Chris and Elijah and walked towards another panel for codes.

Meanwhile Dylan's mother, Dylan, and Amari sat at the conference table. Dylan's mother looked agitated. " This is why we told you to cut your tail! You would never have been found out!"

" I'll never cut my tail! You can take my name! You can take my house! You can take my damn planet! But you can't take my tail!" Dylan shouted as he slammed his fists on the table, surprising everyone.

Amari put a hand on his shoulder. " Dylan, relax. It's alright." Dylan slapped his hand away before sitting down and breathing out.

" It's not. These people have done a lot of shit to me." Dylan told Amari as he turned his gaze to his mother. " Listen. You two don't even let me be me. I had to leave my home and change my name. My name is now Dylan because I choose it. It should be Dulse."

" Dulse?" Amari asked as he looked at Dylan in surprise. " That's a bit strange."

" Shut the hell up."

" We understand. Now it's too late to fix the past. But now you need to go hide. Pretend not to be our son. Go somewhere until this blows over." Dylan's mother explained.

This shocked and angered Dylan as he stood up again. " See?! This is what I'm talking about! You two only think of yourselves! This was a mistake! I'm finding the other Saiyans and taking them down myself!" And with this Dylan surrounded himself in his aura and flew out the window, jetting away.

Dylan's father returned to the table as he saw Dylan flying off. " He stormed off again."

" Other Saiyans?" Dylan's mother asked as she looked towards Amari. " There are other Saiyans here besides him and those two boys?"

" Yes." Amari said simply as he looked at Dylan's mother. Finally realizing it was time to be serious, he kept a hard look. " One of those boys, named Chris, has three brothers. Besides that, two other Saiyans have become hostile and attacked us. They destroyed the hospital. Keel and Washington are their names."

The shocked expressions on Dylan's parents faces spoke volumes, but Dylan's father reacted to the names. " Keel?!"

" Yes. Is he familiar to you?" Amari questioned.

" Damn it!" Dylan's father said as he hit the table with his fist, trembling as sweat lined his brow. He looked up at Amari. " He's one of the strongest, cruelest Saiyan's I've ever met. He's much too dangerous for you boys."

" That doesn't matter!" Amari shouted back. He thought of Chris and his determination and clenched his fists. " We'll fight them! We won't let them hurt anyone we care about! It doesn't matter who they are!"

This caught a reaction from Dylan's parents who smiled, and Dylan's mother looked at the Namekian with the smallest signs of a tear in her eye. " Then please, young Namekian. Please go help our Dylan."

Amari didn't say a word and got up, looking out the window. He began to climb out, but turned a gave a thumbs-up to them. " Of course I will. But when my friends wake up, tell them what happened alright?"

" I give you my word." Dylan's father replied gruffly, but trying to hide a smile.

" Then I'm off!" And Amari jumped out of the window and flew towards where he could sense Dylan moving. The young Saiyan was moving fast, in guessing by his direction he was heading outside of the city. The Namekian's head suddenly snapped to the right when he sensed something coming through the city. He sensed a large power flying through, and in the distance saw someone flying between buildings.

For some reason it was still cloudy outside, the sun would be setting soon. The entire world looked dark and gloomy. Through the gray though, Amari looked to see Keel flying with an evil grin on his face. On his back were three bags, each seemed to be made of thick, red thread. Upon closer inspection, Amari realized that there were three people inside the bags. _Chris's brothers!_

When the giant Saiyan was out of sight, Amari flew towards Dylan's Ki Signature. Dylan on the other hand was flying towards what he assumed to be Washington's Ki Signature. It was up to him for revenge, especially with Chris and Elijah down. He sensed a power, and turned to see Amari fly up behind him. " So you followed."

" Of course I did. I'm not letting you face these guys alone." Amari told him with a grin as they continued to fly. Keel had passed them, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

" Well it was dumb. You don't stand a chance against these guys." Dylan replied, trying to hide any emotion behind the statement.

" Neither do you." Amari replied, getting a slight surprise from Dylan. " But if we go down, we're doing it together."

Dylan laughed, secretly happy to have someone fighting alongside him. " If you have a death wish, I can't stop you. Let's go take on these Saiyans." And the two aliens sped up and flew at full speed towards the exit of the city, where the Ki signatures of Keel and Washington had stopped moving.

" Good job." Washington told Keel as he dropped the kids on the ground beside him. He walked over to them, they were unconscious.

" These brats were easy to get. No sign of the other targets though. Not one was around." Keel explained as he also looked down on the brats. He snickered. " The only one who even did a slight bit of damage was some old man. Don't know who he was."

" He's probably irrelevant. Now let's put in the next course of action. We have the three, so let's trap everyone else in the city. It's our best way to make sure things are undisturbed in the plan." Washington instructed Keel as he stepped back a few feet. He gestured for Keel to do his thing.

The large Saiyan flew higher into the air and spread out both of his hands. This would take a lot of energy. He closed his eyes and breathed out before opening them and shouting, " Scarlet Binding...Encasement!" From his hands came the large, red threads that suddenly began to spread, moving into the sky and over the city. Within a few minutes, the entire city was encased in a clear, red dome. People in the streets looked up and saw it, bewildered by the technique.

Keel landed beside Washington, breathing heavily as he held out his hand. Washington tossed him a Senzu Essence and smirked. " Good thing we salvaged a few of these."

" Yeah." Keel replied as he used the item, recovering to full energy and smirking. He turned to the boys, but he was surprised to see what was behind them. Washington also turned and was surprised.

Dylan and Amari stood behind them, about ten feet away. The two had their arms crossed and were glaring at the two Saiyans. " What's up?" Dylan asked.

" Not much." Washington replied as an amused smirk lined his face at seeing the two. " Just kidnapping kids and trapping cities. The usual."

Dylan clenched his fist and took his fighting stance. " What the hell is that red dome for?"

Washington smirked, but didn't take a fighting stance. " It's a pest trap. Keeps the weaklings inside so they can't interfere with our plans. Looks like two flies got past it though. But hey. Nothing's perfect."

" We'll show you how much we aren't flies!" Amari shouted as he also took his fighting stance. Keel stepped forward and punched his hands, getting ready for a fight.

" I want to fight you." Dylan said as he pointed to Washington, in which the teen responded with a laugh.

" Fight me? Try beating Keel first." Washington replied as he walked over to the three trapped children and picked them up. He slowly began to fly off, looking back at Keel and nodding.

Keel nodded with a smirk and faced Amari and Dylan. " I'm going to enjoy this! Those tournament fights were so boring. Not enough...blood!" He said as he plunged his fist into Amari's stomach. The Namekian spit up blood but recovered and jumped away from the giant.

" Don't run away!" Dylan shouted as he threw a long Ki blast towards Washington, blinded by his anger.

Washington easily knocked the blast away, and Dylan was met with a boot in the face that launched him a few feet away. Keel landed on the ground while laughing. " Pay attention to the fight."

" Damn it…" Dylan grunted as he stood back up, wiping some blood from his mouth. _He's strong...one hit from his does a lot of damage. That's means I can't let him hit me too much._

Amari was back on his feet and beside Dylan, keeping his focus on Keel. " We have to work together for this. He's too strong for a one-on-one fight."

Dylan slowly nodded, also keeping an eye on Keel. " Don't let him get many hits on you. Focus on offense and I'll focus on defense." As he spoke, Keel disappeared! " Shit! Where'd he go?!"

Amari also looked around, not seeing the giant. Dylan looked up and saw him coming down. He reacted, catching the giant's punch in both hands. _I could see it...I've gotten stronger!_

" You caught it…" Keel snickered, but was a bit surprised. " Good job, weakling."

" Watch your mouth!" Amari shouted as he planted both feet in Keel's side, knocking him off of Dylan. The giant didn't flinch as he flipped over and hit the ground before bouncing back up to smack Amari.

Dylan reached up and grabbed the giant by the leg, pulling him back a bit. The Namekian took the opportunity to punch the giant in the nose. This drew some blood from Keel that trickled down his face as he lifted his other leg and kicked Dylan away as he smashed Amari's cheek with his left hand.

" So you drew blood from me...you might not be just flies. You're just some pests!" Keel shouted as he began to charge his energy. He breathed out and roared as he flew to Amari and grabbed his face in one hand. " Kiss the grave, weaklings!" Following the move, Keel smashed Amari into the ground and began to charge his aura as he pushed him even further. Amari screamed out in pain as Keel's grip began to tighten.

" Scarlet Binding!"

A red net hit Keel and knocked him off of Amari, tightening around the giant. Amari slowly got out of the hole, breathing heavily as his skull was pounding. He looked over to see Dylan with his hand outstretched. " How did you do that?"

" I realized that his attack is still standing over the city, I can sense and then replicate it. Now we've just got to leave him here and-"

" AUGH!" Keel shouted as the netting around his evaporated and he stood up. A vein showed on his forehead, made from anger, and he eyed Amari and Dylan. " I'll kill you!"

" Try it." Dylan said as he appeared behind Keel and kicked him in the head. He smirked at the blow, but Keel's head hadn't moved.

Amari dashed over to Keel and punched him in the gut. That was when he realized he wasn't doing damage and a dark aura surrounded Keel as he blew Amari and Dylan away. The two boys slid on the ground as they looked up at Keel, who was now different.

The giant now had red eyes and was surrounded by a dark and purple aura. He screamed as he kept powering up, shaking the ground around them.

" This is bad!" Amari shouted as Keel stopped screaming and vanished. Dylan powered himself up, Keel was faster, but he could see him! Dylan vanished as he followed the giant higher into the air.

The two Saiyans hit each other's fist, a movement Amari could see, before vanishing again. The two Saiyan's flew at each other over and over, hitting blow for blow. Dylan hit Keel with a punch in the cheek, but the giant kicked him to the ground. Laughing, he roared and flew towards the now standing Dylan, a fist aimed for his gut.

Blood spilled on Keel's hand as he plunged them into his victim. Dylan's eyes were wide open as he stared at the sight in front of him. Amari was smiling...blood seeping through his teeth. He'd gotten in front of Dylan and taken the blow without guarding himself. " W-why did you do that?" Dylan asked as he was still in shock.

" I...I promised to help you. You're my friend...and I wasn't much help anyway…" Amari explained as his eyes turned white and he fell to the ground, unresponsive.

" D-damn...you!" Dylan said as he looked up to see Keel laughing. Dylan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as his anger rose. No one had ever fought for him before, and even put their lives on the line for him. Maybe...maybe Amari was his friend. " Damn you!"

Keel laughed and put a foot over Amari's head, preparing to crush it in just one move. That's when Dylan moved. He moved at a shocking speed and uppercut Keel in the chin, drawing blood from the giant. He then kicked Keel in the gut, making the bulk spit blood and launch a few feet back. Blinded by rage, Dylan shot a barrage of Ki blasts towards the giant, causing explosions and filling the air with smoke.

" HYAH! HYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" Dylan shouted as he kept firing his Ki blasts, not even looking at where he was firing. Just kept pushing himself, firing blast after blast. Enveloped in smoke, Dylan kept firing, all of his other senses fading away…

Meanwhile…

" Y-you're awake!"

Chris and Elijah stood in the conference room, side-by-side, with grim faces on as they looked out the window. They could sense the Power Levels nearby, and knew they'd missed a lot.

" What's going on?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes off of the direction he was looking. He could see Keel's shield around the city, but he knew nothing about it.

" Well…" Dylan's father explained everything that they knew to the two boys. He didn't know everything, but he knew Dylan and Amari were in battle against a fierce opponent.

This news shocked Chris and Elijah, the Saiyan's were here. For what reason, they did not know. And on top of that, Keel and Washington were the Saiyans and they now knew about Chris, Elijah and Dylan.

 _Could he be…?!_ Elijah thought to himself as he stepped past Chris and to the window. He turned his head to Chris. " I'm leaving. There's no way I'm missing out on this battle." He then turned his back, but spoke to Dylan's parents. " And you two are an embarrassment. Leaving your son out to fight when you're too afraid? You weaklings disgust me." He then surrounded himself in his aura and flew out the window.

" Wait up!" Chris called out as he ran to the window and charged his energy, he turned to Dylan's parents. " He is harsh, but not wrong. You guys should really do better for him." And with that, he flew off after Elijah, picking up speed so he could catch up.

Dylan's parents kept silent, not sure what to do. They sat down and began to think as they watched the boys fly away.

When Chris had caught up to Elijah, he turned to him. " So...what do you think is going to happen? We seem to already be stronger than these guys."

Elijah turned to Chris, agitated as usual. " Are you an idiot? They must have been holding back in the tournament. Just waiting to see our strength. And we showed them what we can do. They must not be afraid."

Chris turned forward and nodded with a determined look on his face. " Then we'll show them why they should be afraid!" Elijah smirked at this and the two soon stopped as they reached the barrier around the city.

" That bastard, this had to be Keel. There's no way around this!" Elijah complained as he punched the red dome in front of him. Chris slowly floated in front of him and closed his eyes before opening them and breathing out. The taller Saiyan threw a punch for the wall and cracked it, surprising Elijah completely.

He turned to Elijah and grinned. " Looks like we can get past this dome, right?" Elijah just grumbled and back up before flying for the wall and punching it himself, making a hole. Chris examined it before turning to the shorter Saiyan again. " We need to hit it together. On three."

" Whatever." Elijah replied as he got beside Chris and pulled back his right hand. Chris did the same and as Chris said the magic number, they punched the wall at the same time. The dome didn't shatter, but it did make a large enough hole for them to get through.

Giving a thumb's up, Chris floated out through the hole and saw a large cloud of smoke a few yards away. He could sense two Power Levels in the smoke but couldn't see who was there. " Come on, Elijah! The fights still going!"

" There's only two Power Levels, could one Saiyan and on of your friends have died?" Elijah asked as he watched the cloud of smoke continue to grow.

" I hope not." Chris replied as he began to fly towards the smoke, Elijah following behind him.

Dylan started to catch his breath as he stopped firing, completely exhausting himself. He smirked and looked up, hoping to see a corpse from where he had fired. Unfortunately, he saw a giant, a standing giant, with red eyes that pierced all of the smoke.

" Now...you weakling! You traitor Saiyan! Now! You die!" Keel roared as he began to charge a purple, spherical blast in his hand. He smirked and threw the ball overhead towards Dylan. " Murder Ball!" He shouted as he released the pent-up energy.

Dylan closed his eyes as the ball came towards him and he smiled. _I'm sorry...Amari...Chris...Elijah...I failed. But I fought my best, and I'm satisfied._ As Dylan embraced death, he felt wind rush past him and opened his eyes.

Chris and Elijah appeared in front of Dylan, right arms up so that their fists blocked their faces. When the Murder Ball came in range, the two smacked it away into the sky where it exploded into a purple and black mass.

" What in the hell?!" Keel shouted as he looked to see Chris and Elijah standing, confused, he questioned them. " How in the hell are you here?! You should be knocked out!"

The two new Saiyans smirked and crossed their arms. Chris spoke first. " Well, sometimes it's good to have...friends." Elijah rolled his eyes before taking his turn to speak.

" I don't know about friends, but you and that Washington dude are cowards. You're Saiyans as well. Didn't you want a real battle?" Elijah mocked as he began to charge his energy, hitting higher levels than he had in the finals.

" He's stronger...must have been a Zenkai from the fight." Keel replied as his eyes turned back to normal and his aura dispersed. He crossed his arms and tilted his chin up. " Do you think a simple Zenkai will make you enough for me?"

Elijah blinked a couple times at this. " Zenkai? What the hell are you talking about?"

Keel began to laugh at this, amused by Elijah's ignorance. " You don't even know what a Zenkai is? You know nothing about your heritage. Too bad your parents didn't teach you. But they weren't around for that were they?"

Elijah clenched his teeth and fists before glaring at Keel, his temper rising along with his Power Level. " What do you know about my parents? Bastard!"

" I know the feeling of their blood." Keel began, and Elijah knew what he was going to say before he even finished. " Because I murdered them myself. Don't you remember me, Zuki?"

Elijah's eyes widened at this, and he felt a large mix of emotions inside. as his anger rose. " Zuki?! How do you know that name?!"

Chris watched the conversation with curiosity as well as Dylan. _This guy killed Elijah's parents?!_ Chris didn't know what was going to happen, but it wouldn't be good!

" I was sent for you as a target along with your parents. We wouldn't have killed them if they had just listened, but they decided to be stubborn. You couldn't do anything either, except for run away like they told you. You're the coward!" Keel mocked as he began to charge his energy and changed his eyes and aura again.

Elijah stood silent, his real name, his Saiyan name, was Zuki. His parents had taught him that much. But now, to face the man who sent his life spiraling into Hell, it was too much. He opened his eyes with a look so fierce it even sent chills down Chris' spine. " I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! HYAH!"

With speed for Kansuru, Elijah vanished into thin air. The smoke had dispersed by now, and the area was clear. Chris grabbed Dylan and jumped a few feet away, worried about being hit in the battle. Elijah reappeared in front of Keel and punched him across the face, making spit fly from the giant's mouth.

Keel retaliated with a punch of his own to Elijah's head, but the boy didn't miss a beat as he headbutt the giant in the chest and flipped himself to kick the huge Saiyan's chin with both feet. Backing up, Keel pulled a needle out of his pocket and flew at Elijah for a kick.

Elijah jumped over the kick, but didn't see the needle and was stabbed in the neck by Keel. Elijah fell to the ground, feeling weird as Chris landed beside him. He bent down and looked at Elijah whom's veins were sticking out and throbbing. " What did you do?!" He asked Keel as he glared.

" Nothing but use him like a test subject. You should recognize this, Ultimatum. Here comes a show." Keel laughed, that's when Chris realized Keel's new look reminded him of himself in the finals.

" W-wait, why do you call me Ultimatum? And why does he look like that?" Chris asked, becoming nervous by the whole situation.

Elijah's eyes turned red and he began to charge his aura, still on his hands and knees. " Agh! Agh! Urgh!" He grunted as he slowly stood up, facing Keel. He began to slowly walk towards Keel, and Chris grabbed his shoulder.

" Elijah! Dude! Snap out of it!" Chris shouted as he tried to hold back his friend from using this new power.

Elijah just backfisted Chris, giving the boy a blood nose as he flew almost twenty feet back. The taller Saiyan began to get up, wiping his nose, as he felt something in his pocket. _What the…_ Chris pulled out a device from his pocket that looked like something he'd seen at school. " A...scouter? It can see someone's power as a number! I don't need it….but maybe I should at least use it." A note on the back showed it was from Dylan's father, it might have come in handy.

Putting on the scouter, Chris turned it on and looked at Elijah and Keel. Keel with his power-up had a Power of 10,000. Elijah was now hitting 12,000! Chris turned to Dylan and read a Power of 3,000 at the moment, but Dylan was feeling tired and was injured. Then, a fourth power showed up. Chris turned to see Amari lying on the ground, not moving. He was alive and reading at around 500, but it was probably weak due to his injuries.

Elijah charged for Keel and planted a fist in his gut. Keel took the blow before grabbing Elijah's arm that he used to punch. The giant Saiyan then lifted Elijah into the air. The shorter Saiyan brought his left leg around for a kick that Keel also caught, gripping the small leg and lifting the boy even higher into the air.

Before Elijah could react, Keel brought him down and slammed him into his knee, lifting him and then slamming him again. It was a repeat cycle. Elijah spit blood from the blows, but used his left hand to shoot Keel in the face before breaking free and elbowing him in the nose.

Keel reeled back before punching Elijah in the face again, in which Elijah countered with a right punch of his own to Keel's chin. In Elijah's head, he kept feeling like something was trying to take him over, control him. He kept focus on killing the man who killed his parents.

Chris flew to Amari and grabbed him, putting him on his shoulders as he flew to Dylan. " He worked hard in this battle, how'd he do?"

Dylan nodded sadly to his friend. " He fought well, he could've done better except he let himself get hit for me."

" I did what?" Amari asked as he woke up, rubbing his head as he groaned in pain. " Damn! I got hit by a bus!"

" You guys did great! Thanks for helping us out! I guess we all really are friends." Chris said with a large grin, then turning serious as he looked towards Elijah's battle.

" Hmph." Dylan stubbornly said as he turned back to the fight as well, not hinting on his anger towards Keel and his friendship with the others.

" T-that power!" Amari cried as he stood up, looking towards Elijah. " Is that Elijah?! How long was I out?!"

Chris kept his eyes on the battle but replied to Amari. " Not long. Keel injected him with something which is why he looks like that now. It also gave him power. But...it feels wrong. It doesn't feel like Elijah."

" It reminds me of you in the finals, it didn't feel like you. It felt…" Amari started as he tried to think of the word.

" Evil." The two said at the same time, turning their attention back to Elijah.

Elijah kicked Keel in the chin, jumping on his back before wrapping his hands around the giant's neck. The giant Saiyan reached behind him and grabbed Elijah before throwing the teenager to the ground. He raised his foot to smash to boy, but Elijah used his Kansuru to dodge before punching the Saiyan in the gut.

He was ready to follow up before an aching pain hit his head. He grabbed it, his veins showing as he screamed in pain. Whatever Keel did was hurting, but it was fading.

Suddenly snapping back to attention, Elijah looked up to see Keel above him, his right hand outstretched. He was ready to block, but it didn't matter. " Scarlet Binding!"

The red net wrapped itself around Elijah, but he stood standing. That also didn't matter because he couldn't move. This could be it. Keel landed in front of him and held out a hand, preparing a blast. This would be it, Elijah couldn't guard himself. No! Not yet! " HYAH!" Elijah shouted as he charged his energy to the max, breaking out of the netting.

Chris' scouter beeped, he'd felt the Power Boost, but there wasn't a measurement for it. " 15,000!" He was shocked by this power, even his own couldn't be that high now. But from what he was seeing, this power came with a price.

" What?!" Keel shouted as he kept charging the attack, forming a sphere of energy. He raised his hand in the air as he solidified the energy, smirking as he held it in front of him. " Murder Ball!" He shouted as he threw the attack towards Elijah.

 _This is it! I'll put everything into this final attack!_ Elijah glared as he kept his Power up and put his hands together. He pulled them back as he began to form a blue blast in his hands. " Kamehame…"

Chris, Amari and Dylan watched in awe as Elijah formed a bright, blue blast in his hands. Chris was worried, this could kill him from pushing his body so far. And they still didn't know what that veil was!

" HA!" Elijah shouted incredibly loud as he thrust his hands forward, launching the huge blast towards the large Saiyan. In the middle of the two, their attacks made contact and they pushed against one another, forming sparks. Elijah started to take the advantage, and he pushed himself on last time. " DYAH!" The Kamehameha began to move towards Keel, and the giant's eyes opened wide as he was encased in the blast, forming a long crater and leaving a trail of smoke.

With that, the dark aura around Elijah faded and his eyes returned back to normal. The short Saiyan began to fall as Chris caught him by the shoulder, pulling him back up. " You did it! You defeated Keel at full power!"

" T-that...power." Elijah started, struggling to form the words. " It wasn't mine. Whatever he did to me...let me win. This is the price to pay...for power."

" Hey! Chris! Look at this!" Amari called, waving towards Chris and Elijah. The two floated over to him and looked on the ground. The Namekian picked up a tube that lay on the floor.

" What is it?" Chris asked as he looked at the vile. There were some words on it, and he turned his head to the side as he tried to read them. The words sent a chill through his spine as he read them. **Ultimatum Prototype #1.** The words themselves didn't seem all that frightening, but something about them made Chris worried.

" Ultimatum? That's what Keel called you." Elijah stated as he also read the bottle.

" I know...I have no idea what that means. It might have to deal with what happened to me at the tournament." Chris spoke his thoughts out loud as he struggled to wrap his mind around the events.

Dylan then remembered something important and walked up to Chris to speak to him. " There's something you need to know."

" One moment." Chris replied as he turned to Elijah, who was standing on his own now. He was still wondering about Keel. " What exactly made you so mad against him? What was so special?"

Elijah remained quiet for a moment, debating if he should tell the three of them. He decided they could be trusted. " That man...Keel. He killed my parents in front of me as a child. Apparently we were escapees of the Planet. Planet Vegeta. My parents told me the story, so I'll try to remember."

Dylan decided to listen and tell Chris later, and the three of them sat down to hear Elijah's story. The shortest of the group looked at Chris for a moment and then at Dylan. " From what I can put together, this story is similar for the two of you. Now that I think about it, we're connected in a way."

" What do you mean?" Dylan asked, confused on how his past could be connected with two Saiyan's he'd just met a year ago.

" Let me explain." Elijah started as he got his thoughts together and looked down on the group. " I was born fourteen years ago...on Planet Vegeta. You two are the same. Sorry Amari, if you're a little left out of this story. We were born on Planet Vegeta during a period of time in which there was an evil ruler, but far beyond what we consider evil."

" Planet Vegeta? My parents told me a bit about this story too...but when we studied at Master Roshi's, we learned that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza...the only survivors being Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Broly, Turles, and Tarble." Chris questioned, eager for an answer to the mysteries he'd had for years.

" That's true, but the planet was brought back many years ago. Even the inhabitants of the planet don't know how. Neither do I. Either way, King Vegeta was killed and the throne was given to a new ruler. His name is Leriac. Leriac decided to be a dictator, forcing the Saiyans to wipe out Planets for his own bidding. He took Saiyan children at birth and tried to raise them to be his own mindless soldiers."

" That's terrible!" Chris shouted angrily.

" My sister was a victim of this, she was taken as a soldier at birth. When I was born, my parents couldn't allow the same to happen to me. They escaped the planet and came to Earth, a place they'd heard was peaceful and far away. Your parents decided the same thing, as a young child, I heard them talk of another family that had escaped with a son. Dylan's family I heard nothing about, but I suspect something similar happened."

" Yeah." Dylan said, not informing them of anything else.

" Well, years later, the Saiyans found us. They attacked and came for us. They only found me and you, Chris, but they attacked me and my family. My parents fought hard against Keel, only Keel, but they were killed. Right in front of me. I was helpless and...I ran away."

Elijah running away from a fight surprised Chris, this might explain why his was so cold. But he remembered the night his parents were taken. He was attacked by another person, not Keel. He'd been able to hide with his brother's but he hadn't seen his parents since. Chris didn't know what would have happened if he'd lost his brother's too, it frightened him.

" That's why I took my revenge on Keel and hated him so much. Not only did he kill my parents but he took my brother. I haven't seen him since. Leriac wants soldiers and he wants them. I think he wants us. I think Washington and Keel are here to take us and that means…"

" My brothers!" Chris shouted as he stood up, trying to sense them out. When he couldn't detect them, his heart began to race. " I can't sense them! Where are they?!"

Dylan stood up and grabbed Chris by the shoulder. " Washington took them. I think they have a ship coming to pick them up but we'd sense more Saiyans. Focus, you can sense Washington."

Chris realized Dylan was right and picked up Washington's energy. " That bastard! He won't get away with this!" And with that, Chris flew off into the air at full speed towards Washington's location.

" Chris!" Dylan shouted as he watched the Saiyan fly off. He turned to Amari and Elijah. " What do we do?"

" He can't handle Washington alone, sure I beat him, but if he's stronger than Keel...he must have been holding back." Amari explained fearfully as he looked in the direction Chris had flown.

" Don't underestimate Chris. He's stronger than you guys think. He might need help though, if he gets a hot-head, he might screw himself over. I can't fight like this...not yet. Someone has to go with him." Elijah explained as he sta on the ground, exhausted.

" I'll do it!" Dylan told him as he surrounded himself in his aura and faced the direction. " I owe it to Washington for a rematch anyway. Amari, stay here and help Elijah recover. We'll be back soon." The teenager flew off after Chris, speeding up to try to match the other's speed.

" Do you notice something weird?" Elijah asked as he lay on the ground, staring up at the dark sky. Night was falling.

" What?" Amari replied, wondering what could be out of place. Everything seemed fine to him, except the red dome around the city. Wait…

" The dome. If Keel is dead, shouldn't the dome be gone. Assuming it's connected to his Ki, which should be the case." Elijah explained as he continued to look at the sky.

" So that means…!" Amari turned to the long crater and noticed a pile of rocks a couple of yards away. The Namekian dashed over to the pile and noticed an unconscious Keel, the giant was twitching. " He's alive!"

" He's alive!" Elijah called out from a few yards away, straining his voice. " Kill him!"

" K-kill him?" Amari said in barely a whisper, shaking as he looked down on the giant. He's never killed anyone, much less a defenseless person. He didn't believe in killing. " I can't!"

" You...you can't?!" Elijah called out in disbelief. This guy was a monster! He'd killed many! And Amari couldn't kill him?! " Man up and do it!"

Amari thought of Chris and what he would do. He didn't know him that well but he would think that Chris would spare the giant. " Being a man, whatever that is, means standing up for what you believe in. I won't kill him."

" Whatever." Elijah replied, making plans to finish the giant after he recovered. He did have a little respect for Amari now, even if just a little.

With Chris and Dylan…

The two Saiyans flew side-by-side as they made their way to Washington's Power Level. Dylan had managed to calm Chris down a little bit, but Chris was determined to get his brother's back. Chris still had his scouter on, forgetting to take it off in all the action.

When they were in sight, they saw the Saiyan below them. Washington stood beside two Saiyan pods, a net behind him. It looked like Scarlet Binding, Keel must have trapped whatever was inside.

Chris and Dylan landed side-by-side a few feet from Washington, glaring at him. " Well well. Look what we have here. I expected you to be out a little longer, Ultimatum."

" Chris."

" What?" Washington asked, caught off guard by the quick response.

" My name. It's Chris. Not Ultimatum. Get it straight." Chris replied with a serious tone and stern look.

Washington just laughed at the boy, irritating Chris further. " Whatever suits you! Now, what do you want? Only twenty-eight hours till my ride is here."

" You're not going anywhere!" Dylan spoke up, taking a step forward to the boy. He glanced at Chris, who nodded, and then dashed towards the net. Washington moved after him, but Chris got in the way, spreading his arms out. Dylan reached the net and grabbed it, jumping away from the group. Chris faced Washington, and Dylan faced the net from a distance. " I got it!"

" Good job, Dylan!" Chris called before turning to face Washington again. The boy, for once, was scowling. He was most likely upset that the net had been taken.

" I'd hoped to have things end quickly, and come back to face you later." While he spoke, Washington began to charge his energy. The clothes on him began to tear, revealing armor underneath. " But now I'll have to clean up the trash…" All of Washington's clothes were gone, leaving him in a black and blue armor.

" We'll see about that!" Chris told him as he took his fighting stance, preparing for battle. The next thing he knew, he felt a punch across the face as he was thrown back a few feet.

Washington stood where Chris had been standing, smirking again. " If that's all you've got, then this'll be way to easy. At least help me pass the time."

" Shut it!" Chris shouted as he rocketed himself off the ground, headbutting Washington in the chest. Right after, Chris grabbed the other Saiyan by the shoulders before planting both feet into his ribs.

Washington hit the ground backwards but flipped over and pushed away from it. Chris also backflipped and flew after the other Saiyan. The slightly shorter Saiyan was ready and blocked a punch from Chris. " DA!" Chris shouted as he tried to kick Washington across the head but was blocked by the teenager's forearm.

Washington threw a punch of his own but hit a faded image of Chris. " An Afterimage!" He exclaimed as he looked around. " I've heard of this technique." The Saiyan looked up to see Chris coming down towards him. He shot a Ki blast towards him but hit another Afterimage. When he looked back down, he noticed Chris below him but it was too late. A right fist connected with Washington's chin and launched him into the air.

" Kamehameha!" Chris shouted as he released a blast towards the mid-air Washington. The other Saiyan put Ki into his hand and smacked the blast away, it went towards Dylan, who barely ducked as it went over him and eradicated a rock. _Wow...I thought that they were strong in the tournament, but this is a pretty even fight._

" Damn…" Chris smirked as he wiped his mouth a bit. He looked at Washington land as he stood confidently with his arms crossed. " You're good. I don't even think Elijah could have deflected that Kamehameha."

" I'm nothing like that pushover friend of yours. Neither are you." Washington said with a nod towards Chris, keeping his arms crossed as he looked down on the fellow Saiyan.

Chris smirked and took his fighting stance again. A wind flew through the area, blowing Chris and Washington's hair to the side. The sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark, making the area also start to darken. " Heh. What is that supposed to mean?"

Washington flew towards Chris and vanished in front of him. Not moving, Chris held up his forearm which met a chop from Washington. " You aren't as weak as him. You aren't as much of a pushover."

Chris jumped away, shooting a couple of Ki blasts towards Washington. " Sorry to burst your bubble, but he beat me in the finals." Washington dashed through the Ki blasts before landing on Chris' foot.

" He may have beat you, but that pain made you stronger. The power of Saiyans! A Zenkai!" Washington told him as he punched Chris across the face, knocking him through the air again.

Chris snapped back around, surrounding himself in his aura as he flew towards Washington. His punch made a connection with Washington's forearm, and his aura faded. " What does that matter? He got a Zenkai too!"

Washington's smirk hadn't faded yet, and he continued his assault with a punch to Chris' nose. He then grabbed Chris by the gi and held him up. " You don't see it! You have a power in you that you've never even fully used! The Ultimatum! Your power is a tool from the Saiyan's! And we have come to claim it!"

 _Power? From the Saiyans?_ Chris thought. He felt weak, he was running lower on power but he couldn't see why. He must not have recovered from the fight all of the way.

" I need to make sure of that power. No matter how much you bring out, you still won't compare to me. Now fight! Or your brothers will pay the price!" Washington shouted as he threw Chris to the ground and stomped on his chest.

" AUGH!" Chris shouted in pain as Washington's foot dug into his chest. He was fading and anger started to fill him. His brother's were on the line, he had to win this. The anger and determination didn't come alone though, he was also filled with a sense of...bloodlust. An aura began to form around Chris, it was black like back at the tournament. Power began to fill the Saiyan as he used his energy to knock back Washington.

Washington landed a few feet away, putting his forearm up to his eyes to block the dust and rock. Chris began to stand up, by now the sun had set and darkness filled the area. Something began to come from Chris' skin, wrapping around his left side. Washington couldn't make out what was happening but he sensed a huge power from Chris. The darkness wrapped around Chris' left side and tightened. All Washington could see in the dark was a bright, red eye on the left before the being vanished.

The opponent Saiyan looked up to see the glowing, red eye on a tall rock. It seemed to be Chris, but Washington couldn't tell if this was Chris! The energy was evil, pure evil. " So this is the Ultimatum. You finally reveal your true form."

" What...the...hell?!" Dylan remarked as he watched the actions unfold. He was shocked to see this...thing replacing Chris. Washington probably couldn't see it, but half of that monster was Chris. Half of Chris was purely black, except for his left eye which was glowing red. His left arm had been replaced with a black claw. His hair was flowing black like a shadow, and he was looking down on Washington. " This is bad. That energy is evil. It's just like the tournament. Just what is Chris?!"

" I think you have bigger problems to worry about than your friend over there."

Dylan turned around to see Keel standing behind him before taking a blow to the face. The boy landed in the dirt below but stood up quickly to face the giant. " How are you here? Elijah killed you!"

Keel laughed his bellowing laugh as he looked down on Dylan. " Killed me? Ha! He couldn't finish the job. While he argued with the Namekian, I flew off to our ships. Washington kept some healing capsules in there, and now I've been restored to full power. And I'm even stronger than before. You stand no chance weakling!"

Dylan powered up before glaring at Keel. " Amari almost died because of you. Elijah's parents died because of you. Now you come for me and Chris? I won't let you hurt anyone else! Not now and not ever again!" He dashed towards Keel and punched his across the face before kicking him in the stomach and rising to uppercut his chin. The teenage Saiyan jumped away as Keel flew towards him. As a reflex, Dylan stuck out his hand and fired a red string of energy. " Scarlet Binding!"

Keel was wrapped in the energy and fell to the ground, becoming angrier. " What the hell?! My Scarlet Binding! How can you use that?!"

Even Dylan didn't know the answer to the question, but he didn't wait to think about it before his body reacted again. He appeared over Keel and focused on his blue sphere in his hands. " Kamehameha!" The blue blast lit up the sky, gaining the attention of Washington as it came down on his partner in crime. The blast eradicated the Scarlet Binding and surrounded Keel, resulting in a huge explosion.

" Stupid fools!" Washington muttered as he turned back to face Chris. The monster stood on the rock still with it's tail, a long black tail like a shadow, flowing behind him in the night. When the creature opened his mouth, black fangs were revealed on the left side of it's face.

The creature, Chris, opened his mouth and laughed. Then, turning his attention to Washington, he smirked.


	9. Chapter 9: A Monster

**Yo! It's me, Pokecj42! I'm back with a fresh new chapter of 80 Years and it's pretty awesome in me and my editor's opinion. Last time we left off with Chris' transformation that I assume is a big shocker to you readers and something I have been waiting for a long time. This chapter has it's own amazing twists and turns and finally puts an end to what I'm calling the Tournament Saga, even those the last few events have happened after the tournament but all within less than 24 hours. Anyways, the next chapter will hopefully come out soon but as an announcement to my readers, summer is coming up soon and because of that I will not be writing as much as usual. At least one chapter per book I wlll make sure to post during the three months but hopefully I can have time for more! My graduation is May 30th and that begins summer for me so I will be around, PM and I will get a chance to reply, and I hope to see you guys soon! Possibly one more chapter of 80 Years during the month of May so stay tuned and enjoy!**

Elijah and Amari made there way to the battlefield, Amari carrying Elijah on his back. The Saiyan glared at Amari, who could feel it, but the Namekian did not turn around. " I told you I could fly on my own!"

" No, you can't!" Amari replied as he continued to fly towards the large Power Levels. It was already night, and there was nothing to light the way. That, plus the added weight on his shoulders, was the reason that Amari had to fly slower than usual.

" I can!" Elijah argued back, embarrassed that he had to be carried like some sort of child. He could sense the extreme Power Levels at the battle, and one stuck out far more than others. It had to be Chris. The Ultimatum, whatever that meant. It was the same Power Level that he had sensed during his fight at the tournament.

Amari didn't reply but kept flying, sweat forming on his forehead at thoughts of the immense power. It was Chris, that was certain, but why did the energy feel so evil? The Namekian decided to pick up speed and turned his head to the side. " Hold on, I'm picking up speed!" Not waiting for a response, Amari surrounded him and Elijah in white Ki and flew faster towards the battlefield.

Chris looked around, seeing only darkness around him. He was sitting on a surface that we couldn't see, and black was the color on every side. He tried to remember what had happened, but wasn't sure on how he'd gotten here. The young Saiyan stood up slowly and looked around. Still, nothing was in sight besides the darkness. It felt so heavy here, almost like the murky feeling during a rainstorm when it's hot outside.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on Chris that shook him. _Could I...be dead?_ His thoughts echoed throughout the place, wherever he was. He'd almost thought that he might have asked the question out loud, but he was sure he'd only thought it in his mind. Chris finally saw something and it freaked him out even more. Large, red eyes appeared to be floating in the darkness, glaring at Chris. A fanged mouth appeared under it, and Chris could've sworn he was about to be eaten. Then, the face swirled and came down into a figure that appeared below it. _No way…_

Chris stood in front of Chris. It was an exact copy of him. Now, the darkness had lit up a little bit, but Chris couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him. This copy made eye contact with the real one and glared at him. This was freaking out the Saiyan. He had no idea where he was or what the hell was in front of him.

Snapping Chris out of his thoughts, the copy began to charge his Ki and power up. The darkness swirled around the copy's black aura and then attached to him. When the charging stopped, a new being stood in front of Chris. It's spiky, black hair was flowing as if being as light as air. It's entire body was black from head to toe, almost blending in completely with the surroundings. Claws replaced his hands, and his feet were also claw-like. The same face that Chris had seen in the darkness was on this monster, it had red eyes and a fanged mouth. _I-is that me?!_

The monster dashed towards Chris and punched him in the nose, launching him through the darkness. The Saiyan felt himself being coated in fresh air, and he landed on some he opened his eyes, he felt blood trickling down his nose and wiped it with his forearm as he stood up and looked around.

"The tournament?" He asked out loud as he looked around. The stands were empty, but it was definitely the tournament. " How did I get here."

Out of a black hole, the monster jumped out after Chris and landed on the tiles as well. A large black tail whipped around behind it. It wore a smirk that showed off it's fangs and it prepared to attack. When it jumped at Chris this time, the Saiyan ducked under it and uppercut the creature in the stomach. Then, Chris raised up both his hands and threw the surprised monster out of the ring.

" You messed up by bringing me out here. I can see you clear as day. Now you don't stand a-" Chris was cut off by an elbow to the mouth and he slid back from the force of the blow. The Saiyan flipped himself over and used his hand to stop himself from sliding. The creature followed after Chris with his claws raised, and Chris ran towards it as well. Both fighters threw a punch for the other with their right hand, and each made contact with the other's fist. The Saiyan used his left leg for a kick, and the monster countered with the exact same attack. Trying one more time, Chris tried to punch the creature in the face with his left arm, this time the blow connected, but the same exact blow hit Chris in the cheek as well.

 _How can it counter every move I make?! It fights just like me!_ Chris jumped away from the creature and back-flipped a few feet away. He smirked at the creature as he put his hands by his side in a familiar stance. _If it can match every physical move I make, I'll just have to use a different approach._

A blue energy appeared between Chris' hands as his began to charge. When it was ready, he thrust his hands forward towards and launched the blast. " Kamehameha!"

The monster put his hands in the same position as Chris, but charged a black sphere instead. Noticing Chris' blast coming towards it, the creature thrust it's hands forward as well. The creature laughed as the two blasts moved toward each other, connecting at mid-range.

The blue and black pushed against each other, creating sparks and brightening the arena. Still laughing, the creature took the lead as Chris' Kamehameha began to be pushed back.

" Damn it!" Chris spoke through gritted teeth as he tried to take the advantage but he just couldn't do it. Whatever this thing was, it could know everything Chris would do and still overpower him. Losing strength, the black blast from the monster encased him along with his own Kamehameha and launched him through the spectators booth and into the city.

Washington didn't even see what happened but he felt a blow to the mouth and his body flying through the rocks. _What speed!_ The Saiyan flipped his body over so his stomach was face down, and in a flash, the Ultimatum appeared under him. The black creature shot up his knee and made contact with Washington's gut. He spit blood on the creature, who licked it up before grabbing Washington by his side and throwing him into the ground.

Ultimatum landed on the ground and licked his lips as Washington stood up. He resembled an animal waiting to kill it's prey. Washington slowly got on his knees, feeling the blood trickle down from the side of his head. Then, he vanished and appeared behind Ultimatum.

" I'll knock you out and take you to the Saiyans!" The Saiyan shouted as he chopped Ultimatum with all his strength in the neck. A smirk crossed Washington's face as Ultimatum fell on his knees. Expecting him to pass out, Washington lowered his guard. That was his mistake, as Ultimatum shot his elbow out quickly and nailed Washington in the gut again. Washington's eyes bulged from the hit, and Ultimatum balanced on his left hand and swung his foot around to kick Washington in the arm. The blow knocked Washington across the ground. The creature wasn't even tired yet and landed behind Washington's body.

" Damn...the power of the Ultimatum is incredible." Washington spoke as he slowly tried to stand up, his body shuddering as he did so. He coughed up blood to the dirt. " This is impossible! I'm one of the strongest Saiyans! I'm the general of the Saiyan army! I can't lose!"

Dylan landed a few feet away from the explosion he had caused with his Kamehameha. He looked down at his hands in surprise and wonder. _How did I do that?!_ He looked up quickly as he noticed the figure standing in the smoke.

Keel stood in the smoke, scowling at Dylan as his body smoked. His armor was broken and cracked, and his shoulder was exposed. The giant Saiyan had his hand outstretched above him, which he had used to try to block the blast. " I'm going to kill you, kid."

The teenager smirked, despite the fear growing in his gut. " Just try it. I've got more power than I even realize."

Keel laughed a bit at this as he lowered his hand from the air. "You're not even stronger than that Zuki kid. You don't stand a chance against a top-class Saiyan warrior like myself."

Dylan remembered something that increased his confidence and he took his fighting stance. " But you can't power up anymore with that Prototype thing. Now I stand a better chance. It's fair."

" You forget something about Saiyans." Keel laughed as he raised his fists and began to charge his energy with a shout. " We Saiyans get Zenkai Boosts form recovering from near death! I'm stronger than ever!" Keel flew towards Dylan and threw a punch towards Dylan. The younger Saiyan leaned backwards and dodged it. Keel threw a punch towards Dylan's right and he dodged that as well. The larger Saiyan kept aiming punches for Dylan who kept dodging them before uppercutting Keel in the chin. The giant was surprised by this and his eyes bulged as his bottom jaw hit his top jaw.

Dylan smirked as the giant looked down on him, with Dylan's fist still in his chin. Keel raised his arm and swiped it in front of him in an attempt to grab Dylan who vanished. " Up here!"

Keel looked up to see Dylan flying about twenty feet away. Dylan positioned himself so that his feet were in the air and his head faced Keel. " Here I come!" Then, the teenager rocketed towards Keel with a smile on his face.

" This stupid crap won't-" When Dylan was inches away, he disappeared into thin air. Keel looked around and didn't see the Saiyan. " Work.."

Suddenly, Keel felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned his head to see a smirking Dylan who planted his feet on Keel's back before pushing off with them, leaving his hands on Keel's shoulders, and pushed forward, knocking Keel in the back. " Augh!" Keel said as he bent backwards from the pain. Dylan jumped away and appeared in front of Keel again.

When the giant recovered, he glared at Dylan with hatred. " How have you improved so much?! You were a weakling less than two hours ago!"

" Hmph." Dylan replied with a smirk as he put his hands behind his head. He was enjoying how much he had turned the tables on this guy. " Everyone has a weakness. Yours is that you focus so much on power. To combat that, I just focused on speed." Dylan tilted his head down a bit as he looked up at Keel with an even bigger smirk, he also lowered his voice for added effect. " With that huge body, and pure brute force, you'll **never** defeat **me**."

" Damn you!... **Damn you!** " Keel roared as he put his hands in the air besides his head, fingers curled a bit and faced towards Dylan, and ran towards the young Saiyan. " What?!" He cried as he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him back. Slowly, the giant looked over his shoulder to see Amari on his back with his arms wrapped around Keel's. " The Namekian!"

" Dylan!" Amari shouted over Keel as he tightened his grip. " Finish this fool!"

" You got it!" Dylan shouted as he vanished and appeared under Keel. He enjoyed the look of Keel's face as he looked down, and with quick speed, Dylan plunged his fist into Keel's gut. The giant spit blood as Dylan and Amari jumped away, and fell to the ground with a thud. Amari landed beside Dylan and gave him a high-five, before Dylan turned away quickly and huffed. " Don't expect me to thank you." Dylan said as his face turned red, remembering how he'd called Amari his friend and lost it on Keel.

" Whatever." Amari said with a grin as he kicked Keel in the head to make sure he was knocked out. He looked to the rock behind them to see Elijah standing there with his arms crossed. Dylan noticed Amari turn his attention and turned to see Elijah as well. The short Saiyan looked good as new. " We gave him a capsule from their ship, they destroyed most of them but there were a couple left."

" You did a decent job." Elijah nodded towards Dylan and then towards Keel. He then smirked. " But I beat him without being a coward about it."

Dylan gritted his teeth at Elijah but noticed Elijah wasn't even looking at him. Amari had also switched his focus to something behind them in the direction Elijah was facing. Dylan turned around to see Chris standing over Amari, or at least half of Chris. The other half was...a monster. " What is that thing?..."

Elijah and Amari remained silent for a moment before Elijah spoke up. " The Saiyan's put something in Chris. Whatever it is, it's a monster. Feel that power! I've never felt anything like it!" Elijah said as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

" He had all this power. If he'd used it in the tournament, we'd never have stood a chance." Amari noted as sweat filled his forehead from the sheer power Chris was giving off.

" Fool." Elijah interrupted, not taking his eyes off of Chris. He knew that Amari was wrong. " Chris couldn't use this power. That. That thing. That's not Chris. It doesn't fight like him. Whatever's happened, one thing is sure. Chris isn't in control right now."

Chris opened his eyes as he felt grass under him. He stood up to see a valley around him, with mountains in the difference. There was gap in the valley. Suddenly, a ship landed, a large ship, landed on the top of the valley. A man stepped out of the ship, he wore Saiyan armor and had a scar over his eye. Chris' eyes widened as he stood up and stared at the man.

This man had scarred Chris for life. He'd taken his parents from him as a boy. The man was probably around six feet and one inches tall and his hair was in a ponytail that spiked up in the back. Chris remembered hiding in the bushes and watching his parents fight this man. He was the Saiyan General, sent to capture the traitors. Chris had hid with his brothers in the bushes as well, watching them sleep as he held back his tears. His name was Arugu.

Chris felt the anger build inside of him and looked towards the bushes where he and his brother's were supposed to hide. Not waiting for an explanation, he flew towards Arugu. " Hyah!"

When Chris got nearer, Arugu morphed in a black swirl and became the monster. Became Chris. The monster smiled and evil grin, showing off it's fangs before smacking Chris across the head and knocking him into the valley. The creature flew above the valley and reached it's hands toward the sky. It formed a large, sphere of Ki that filled the exit to the valley.

Whatever this thing was, it was too strong for Chris. He smiled and looked up, not bothering to stand. " Just end it already. I'm ready."

The creature showed no sign of hearing but launched the sphere towards Chris. It encased him whole, and he vanished.

Washington struggled to stand to face the monster behind him but he couldn't stand in time. The creature, Ultimatum, appeared beside Washington and kicked him in the launched Washington towards a large rock and he hit the side of it, hard, before sliding down, leaving a trail of blood on the rock.

Elijah, Dylan, and Amari looked in shock at this half-monster, half-Chris being about fifty feet away. Ultimatum looked towards the group half-way, the monster half looking at them. It then smirked, showing off it's fangs before turning completely to face him as he began to charge. The monster part extended and wrapped around the remains of Chris, forming a complete Ultimatum.

" H-his power!" Amari uttered in shock as he began to tremble from looking at the monster.

" It increased even further!" Elijah shouted as he put his forearm in front of his eyes to block the dust that was flying as a result of the energy from the Ultimatum.

" It's coming!" Dylan shouted as Ultimatum jumped towards the group. His speed was like nothing they had ever seen, and he was behind Amari before the Namekian could even blink.

Dylan turned as if in slow-motion, he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough as he watched Ultimatum pull back his hand. The world came back to speed as Elijah punched the monster across the face, knocking it a few feet away. He landed in front of Dylan and Amari, the latter of which was speechless. " I'm the only one fast enough to hit this thing, stay back!" And with that, Elijah surrounded himself in his energy and flew towards the Ultimatum.

Amari and Dylan looked at each other, wide-eyed, wondering what they should do. The two turned and faced Ultimatum and Elijah, watching the Saiyan fly towards the monster. " We have to help." Amari said, despite his own quaking fear.

" Yeah." Dylan nodded as he charged his own energy, Amari doing the same. " A stronger opponent makes my blood boil! I'm ready!" The two aliens flew after Elijah, ready to battle the Ultimatum.

Elijah looked over his shoulder, seeing Dylan and Amari following before smirking. _I don't need their help, but this thing is on a level I've never even imagined!_ Ultimatum had stood up by now, and charged a bit to force the dust off of it. The monster jumped towards Elijah and swiped at him, and Elijah was able to dodge it using Kuranzu and kicked the Ultimatum across the face. Ultimatum grabbed Elijah by the leg, digging it's claws into the Saiyan's flesh before slamming him into the ground.

Amari punched Ultimatum in the face, and the monster's head knocked back but he stayed where he was. He fixed his head to grin at Amari whose fist was still on Ultimatum's face, before lifting up Elijah to smack Amari away.

" Kamehameha!" Dylan shouted as he released the blast on Ultimatum, who threw Elijah to the side as he looked up. Ultimatum grinned and put his hands by his side as he looked at the blast and took it. Dylan was a little out of breath, he wasn't used to the technique yet, and gasped as he felt Ultimatum appear behind him. Dylan's eyes widened as he felt Ultimatum's leg kick him in the neck, and the teenage Saiyan spiraled to the ground.

" Dylan!" Amari called as he flew towards the Saiyan.

" Fools!" Elijah muttered as he flew towards Ultimatum. He vanished around him a couple of times before appearing in front of him and slamming his foot down, hitting Ultimatum in the head with his heel.

Ultimatum's head went down and he was spiked to the ground below. Dust went up from the force, but Ultimatum stood back up and laughed and evil laugh.

Elijah looked at thing thing in confusion. _What are you?_ He thought as he imagined Chris being controlled by something. Whatever they had done, they changed Chris.

Chris opened his eyes in a wasteland. The dirt was orange and it was night. He stood up and looked around, feeling no pain even though he knew he should. _Where am I now?_

The Saiyan slowly stood up and looked around, perking up as he noticed Elijah flying in the air. He was about to call out to him, when he noticed the grim look on his face and the direction that he was facing. Chris followed Elijah's eyes to see the monster standing on the ground a few feet away.

A bit of a distance away from them, Amari helped Dylan get up from the ground. They looked to be fighting the monster. Suddenly, Chris felt a chill and turned around to see the monster standing on a rock. " There's two of you?!" He asked out loud in shock.

Elijah's voice interrupted, and Chris turned to see him flying towards the monster. It dodged a punch from Elijah by going to the left, and then ducked to dodge as side chop that Elijah had aimed. Then Ultimatum, still unknown to Chris, grabbed Elijah by the shirt and punched him in the face. The blow disoriented him an Ultimatum lifted him into the air and began to punch him in the gut, one time after another, the monster kept plunging his fist in Elijah's gut. The short Saiyan spat blood on Ultimatum, who enjoyed it and kept punching.

Chris flew over there with a shout and punched Ultimatum in the side of the head, but he went right through it. He'd put too much force and he fell to the ground. After rolling to a stop, Chris stood up and looked to the second Ultimatum fiercely. " What the hell are you?! And where the hell am I?!"

Ultimatum just opened it's red eyes wide and flew towards Chris. Chris charged his energy, angry and flew towards the monster. The two made contact in mid-air, with Ultimatum elbowing Chris downward in the head. Chris pulled Ultimatum down with him by the tail and swung him in a circle a few times before throwing the creature. Ultimatum flipped in mid-air and pushed off a nearby rock to rocket towards Chris. It head-butted Chris in the chin and punched him in the gut.

The Saiyan grabbed Ultimatum by the head and threw him to the ground. After that, Chris flew up into the air and put his fists together, knuckle facing front. He left a small circle of space between his fingers and palm and put energy between them. _I haven't used this much...but I'm done playing games with this thing._ As he slowly moved his left hand to the side, dragging out the Ki, he shouted. " Kyah!"

The Ki between Chris' hands turned into a sword of light energy and, holding it in his right hand, Chris pulled his hand by his side as he smirked. " Raitosudo!"

For the first time, the Ultimatum looked scared. It actually looked afraid of the Raitosudo! " Now...this is it!" Chris shouted as he flew towards the Ultimatum, whose red eyes widened as the Saiyan swung his sword downward, slicing the monster in half. When Chris landed on the ground past Ultimatum, kneeling down, he threw the sword towards the two-part creature as it exploded into yellow-whitish Ki.

A roar filled the air as the Ultimatum evaporated into light energy, disappearing into nothingness. Chris wondered how that had worked, he could tell that he was much weaker than the Ultimatum. Why had the Raitosudo scared it so much?

Chris didn't have much time to think as the world around him began to evaporate, and he felt himself fade away…

" Augh!" Elijah cried as he spit up blood from another punch dealt by the Ultimatum. The creature then dropped Elijah before kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the rocky ground below.

 _This might be it..._ Elijah thought as he lay on the ground. This thing was abnormally strong, and Elijah couldn't understand what the hell was going on. _Well...at least I went down fighting…_

Dylan finally sat up, as Amari held his back, both of them watching the battle. That's when the Saiyan caught a glance of something. He turned and picked up the scouter that had been given to Chris and put it on himself. " My God…"

" What?" Amari asked as he turned to Dylan, hearing the beeping emitting from the scouter.

" No wonder we stood no chance...this thing is hitting a Power Level of 50,000!" Dylan remarked as his hand trembled on the scouter in fear. He turned to Elijah. " Elijah's Power Level is only 10,000 at full power, since he doesn't have the drug anymore. You and I can hit 7,000...even together we had no chance."

" How did this thing get so much power?! What is it?!" Amari shouted as he clenched his fist and hit the ground, the coming of his own death maddening.

Suddenly, all three fighters watched the Ultimatum as it grabbed it's head and struggled with itself. To everyone's joy and surprise, the darkness began to recede, and Chris began to form back. When the darkness faded, Chris was back to normal and fell to the ground.

Amari and Dylan stood up and ran over to Chris, both helping him up. Chris rested his right arm on Amari's shoulder and used the Namekian for support as he stood up. Dylan stepped aside, and Elijah slowly walked over there.

Chris grinned at his friends and laughed a little bit and Elijah did a sarcastic smile before punching Chris in the face. " What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The exhausted Saiyan put a hand to his cheek but still laughed. " Sorry everyone...let's sit-down and talk for a minute…"

" So that thing is the Ultimatum?" Chris asked after listening to Elijah's story about what had happened over the course of these battles.

" That's what I'm assuming. It's the only explanation." Elijah replied as he tossed a rock between his hands. He sighed. " Have you ever done that before?"

" Not that I can remember...I don't even remember fighting you guys. I went through my own experience." Chris explained as he looked to each of the three.

" What do you mean?" Amari replied as curiosity began to fill him about this Ultimatum.

" I assume now that I was in my own mind. Whatever that thing was, it was controlling me out here." Chris assumed as he tried to reason what this thing was.

" And you said it never happened before….could Washington have done it to you in your fight?" Dylan asked as he pondered this mystery of insane power.

" He did say he wanted to unleash the Ultimatum and take back the weapon the Saiyan's created...maybe he did get me when I didn't notice." Chris thought out loud as he stroked his chin a bit.

" Back at the tournament...we felt something similar. When you changed a bit to a darker aura, it felt similar to that, yet different." Elijah interjected, getting onto something.

Chris snapped his fingers as he realized something. " In my head, we went to different places. One was the tournament, the second was…" He droned out as he remembered where he went next.

" The second was what?" Amari asked, wondering why Chris trailed off.

" The valley where the Saiyans fought my parents." Chris finished as he stood up. He realized something. " I can't remember what happened then either...after they were taken, I blacked out. Is it possible that this thing came out?"

" That would mean that you've had this for even longer than you think. Before Washington could be involved." Elijah said as he stood up, the others following him.

" I saw one man in my mind. His name is Arugu, he took my parents, like Keel took yours." Chris added, not sure if that would be useful or not.

" Hmph." Elijah replied as he looked to the sky. A sound of rockets filled the air, and the group looked up to see a ship landing a few yards away. " We've got company."  
" Saiyans." Chris spoke as he bent down on a knee. He hadn't realized how damaged he was. " I can't fight...I'm too weak and tired out."

" Me and Amari can handle this." Dylan spoke up as he stood in front of Chris and Elijah, Amari following him.

" No. We don't even know how many there are. Plus, we are all tired." Chris spoke up as he tried to stand but failed again.

" There's no way I'm sitting on the sidelines." Elijah stated as he tried to get in front of the others.

While the group argued, the ship landed. It was tall and ovular. It was also silver colored. There was a large, rectangular door on the front and no windows. It looked able to carry at least ten people comfortably. When it landed, a puff of dust and wind came up and the group turned towards the ship, shielding their eyes from the dust.

The large door of the ship began to open, starting from the top and falling down like a platform. When it hit the ground, one man stood at the entrance.

" No…" Chris droned out as he gaped at the man standing at the entrance of the spaceship.

The man's hair was spiky, with three spikes in the front and the rest of his average sized hair pointing to the right. He was around six feet tall, wearing blue and white armor without shoulder pads. His tail was behind him, in the air, but he wrapped it around his waist.

" Arugu." Chris finished as he fell to the ground, noticing something about twenty feet away, near a rock. He felt exhausted, it was the middle of the night, and he couldn't get to it. " Amari…"

The Namekian turned to Chris, snapping out of his shock. " Yes, Chris?" The Saiyan pointed to the item near the rocks, and Amari snapped his fingers. " Of course." Amari jumped for the item, reaching out his hand to grab it. He slid along the dirt and wrapped his hand around it before tossing it to Chris.

Arugu hadn't spoken, but noticed Amari move. He held out his hand and shot a blue Ki blast at the Namekian. Amari was tired and off-guard, and the blast hit him in the face, making him smash into the nearby rocks and fall to the ground, making a puddle of purple blood. " No need for a Namekian in Saiyan business."

Elijah and Dylan hadn't even seen the blast, and turned to see Amari passed out and Chris holding a Senzu Capsule. Dylan would have been angry, but he was in shock at how fast things had happened. A vein was visible on Chris' forehead as he took the capsule and in moments flew towards Arugu.

The Saiyan flew past Dylan and Elijah in a blink of an eye as he was in front of Arugu. " Kyah!" He shouted as he threw a punch, but Arugu didn't even blink as he used the palm of his right hand to knock Chris to the side. Chris slid in the dirt for a moment before coming to a stop.

Someone staggered past him and climbed onto the ship. Dylan and Elijah were still unmoved, frozen by this guy's power and their own weariness. Washington stood beside Arugu, holding his side from his injuries. The bleeding had stopped, but it was still bad. " Welcome...father."

Chris, Dylan, and Elijah opened there eyes wide in shock at these words. Especially Chris. Washington was the son of Arugu, the man who sent his life down the drain. The irony was unbearable.

" Hmph. What happened to you?" Arugu responded gruffly. His voice was stern, but not scratchy. He sounded like a commander.

" The Ultimatum. It was unleashed to fifty percent. It's Power Level was presumably hitting around 50,000." Washington explained to his father, looking him in the eyes.

" Fifty percent?" Chris whispered out-loud, realizing he could have so much more power in him than he could even imagine...or control.

" That is a large amount. Go to the ship. You're in no condition to fight." Arugu commanded as he looked away from his son.

" On the contrary, father." Washington responded as he pulled a capsule out of his pocket, he'd kept one safe just in case. " I hid this from that idiot Keel, he had no need to know about it."

" Where is that idiot anyway?" Arugu questioned as he looked around, he didn't see the giant Saiyan.

" I assume he was defeated by these four. He even took the prototype and still failed, the Ultimatum hadn't even been unleashed yet." Washington explained as he applied the capsule, feeling rejuvenated.

" Hmph. Find him and clean up these two Saiyans. Then grab the children and we'll go. I've got some business to handle with the Ultimatum." Arugu instructed as Washington jumped down from the platform and Arugu turned to look down on Chris. " So if it isn't the brat I dealt with all those years ago…"

" I'll admit that I was a brat back then…" Chris started as he began to power-up, displaying a new Zenkai boost. " I'm even stronger now!"

" Heh." Arugu snickered as he too powered up, getting the expected surprise from Chris. " You stand no chance against a true Saiyan general!"

" The power….he's even stronger than Washington!" Chris shouted in shock, realizing how the enemy just keeps getting stronger.

" What would you expect, fool?" Arugu questioned as he smirked and readied himself. " I am his father."

In the blink of an eye, Chris' eyes were bulging as he felt a fist in his gut. Arugu stood crouched beside him, a stern look on his face. Keeping his hand on Chris' stomach, Arugu opened his fist and fired a force of air. Mid-air, Chris flipped around and kicked off a nearby rock to increase his speed. The Saiyan teenager threw a punch but Arugu easily dodged it. When the General went for another gut punch, Chris surprised him by grabbing his fist and using it to flip himself sideways.  
" Hyah!" Chris shouted as he kicked the general in the cheek. In a spite of anger, Arugu grabbed Chris' leg and threw him a few feet away. The Saiyan boy rolled along the ground before halting to a stop. He stood up, a smirk on his face.

" What are you smirking about, brat?" Arugu asked as he crossed his arms, slightly irritated.

" I landed a blow. I couldn't do that a few years ago." Chris spoke as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his fist. " Now I just need to land a few more."

Arugu took his fighting stance before smirking. " Improvement is something, but use that scouter that you're wearing. Measure my power to yours." The Saiyan General powered up a bit before nodding towards Chris.

The Saiyan teenager raised his hand to the side of his scouter and hit the button. It beeped for a minute before locking on to Arugu's Power Level.

Chris' mouth dropped as he read the Power Level. " Twenty...Twenty-three thousand…" The Saiyan trembled for a moment before swallowing and taking his fighting stance. " But that doesn't mean I'll give up!"

" Why face me, when you know you have no chance?" Arugu smirked as he nodded towards Chris once again. " I guess you do have some Saiyan pride." The General vanished into the air after speaking.

Chris looked up and vanished as well, following Arugu into the air. The younger Saiyan threw punch after punch at Arugu, who caught or deflected each one with ease. After a moment or two they would vanish again, and appear a few feet away. Chris became annoyed that he could not connect a blow, and gritted his teeth. " Stop just dodging! Damn it!"

" If you say so." Arugu replied as he ducked under one of Chris' punches and uppercut the boy in the chin. This attack stunned Chris as his chin dripped a bit of blood, and was launched diagonally upwards through the night sky. Arugu appeared in front of where he was going and kicked the boy downwards. Chris soared until his back hit a rock and smashed through it.

The rock crumbled as Chris flew through it, the Saiyan landing a few feet away from the rubble. " Kamehameha!" Chris shouted as he fired the blast through the crumbling rock. Arugu stood there with a smirk, and it went right through him.

The General appeared behind Chris with his arms crossed, surprising the boy and making him jump back as he turned around. " This can't be all you have? After seven years? You disappoint me, Ultimatum."

" The name's Chris!" Chris shouted as he jumped towards Arugu. Arugu smacked Chris across the face with the back of his hand and then held out his palm.

" Kai!" Arugu shouted as he released a shockwave that launched Chris a few feet back, making the boy slide across the ground.

Chris sat up on his elbows, having one eye closed form pain as he muttered to himself. " Ki ki ki. That hurt."  
Arugu held out both his hands and formed a reddish-pinkish band of energy that sparked with electricity. " This was...interesting. I've had enough. Goodbye, Ultimatum."

" No…" Chris said as he looked at the forming blast. If he lost, this guy would attack his friends. Then he would take his brothers. Arugu took enough from him already…

" Shocker Wave!" Arugu shouted as he released the wave of electrical energy towards Chris, who was powerless to stop it as he was encased by it. The wave continued to travel across the ground, making a crater and seemingly taking Chris with it. " Phew…" Arugu let out as he lowered his Power Level. " I had to put a lot into that to make sure the Ultimatum didn't come out...that would have been bad. I'll collect the body later."

" Why not now?"

Arugu turned around to see Chris standing on a rock pillar behind Arugu. The boy's hair was flowing like a shadow, and it suddenly spiked up even more than usual. " Damn it! You're power increased!"

" Oh, you noticed?" Chris asked with a smirk, trying to keep up the confident image. _This power came out on a reflex. This...Ultimatum. I've got to keep it under control. If I changed...I could beat him. But...then I can't control myself. I've got to stall a bit longer…_

" Would you like to fight me?" Washington asked as he landed on the ground in front of Elijah and Dylan, tilting his head a bit to listen to Chris and Arugu.

" Nope." Elijah replied quickly, surprising Dylan who was beside him. Elijah's plain expression turned into a smirk as he took his fighting stance. " I don't want to fight you. I want to kick your ass." While speaking, Elijah to a glance at the ship.

" You've got a big mouth for someone who couldn't even beat Keel with their own power." Washington replied as he took his fighting stance.

" You're one to talk." Elijah replied. Dylan stepped up beside him and took his fighting stance. Elijah looked to Dylan with annoyance.

" I'm not sitting out again. I'm no bench-warmer." Dylan told Elijah, who just brushed it off. Might as well let him fight for once.

Washington appeared under the two and kicked Elijah in the chin with his left foot before doing the same to Dylan with his right. The General swung his left foot again and kicked Elijah in the back, knocking him forward. Washington stood up and as Dylan moved to grab him, the General brought up his knee and kicked the boy in the chin. " My feet are twice as fast or more than you both. I've trained them specially. If you think I used everything against Chris, you're wrong. The Ultimatum just caught me off-"

The boy went sliding as a kick met his cheek and he came to a stop a few feet away. As Washington stood up and wiped his cheek, he saw Elijah standing there.

" Shut up already." Elijah told him as Dylan stood up also. Dylan looked towards Elijah.

" Your Kuranzu. You can outspeed him." Dylan noted as he looked towards Washington.

" That technique of yours...the Hansuru or something?" Elijah asked as an idea formed in his head.

" Yeah? What about it? It can only mimic Ki based techniques." Dylan replied with a question, confused at what Elijah was getting at.

" Maybe that's not true. Everything uses Ki. Try to copy this technique." Elijah instructed. He would rather not have Dylan copy his ability, but now wasn't the time. Elijah had a plan.

" Alright...hold him off for a minute." Dylan responded as he closed his eyes and released a miniature Ki wave.

Elijah nodded and used his Kuranzu to speed towards Washington. The two began dealing blows as Dylan began to focus. _Every attack uses Ki...so find the Ki...and use it...the same way!_ Dylan thought as he opened his eyes and sped towards Washington.

The General didn't see the boy coming because he was distracted by Elijah and took a good blow to the cheek. Dylan slid to a stop and grinned as he looked at his hands. " Incredible."

" Awesome right?" Elijah asked with a smirk as he stood beside Dylan. The two winded up and dashed towards Washington, who had just stood up and looked dazed.

The two Saiyans began to combo the third, Elijah punching him in the chest a few times as Dylan uppercut him. The two dashed after him and began to combo him. Elijah vanished and Dylan kept punching Washington upward in the gut before hitting him with a more powerful uppercut. The shortest Saiyan appeared above Washington and spiked him back to the ground.

As the Saiyan General flew to the ground, he flipped over and landed on his feet. Elijah and Dylan flew down after him and Washington spread out both his hands and made a small dome of Ki to protect himself. The two attacking Saiyan bounced off the dome and launched in opposite directions.

Washington pursued Elijah and kicked him in the chin as they continued to move, Elijah being pushed back. The defending Saiyan switched to offense and kicked Elijah across the left side of his head. The blow flipped Elijah and Washington put a hand to the Saiyan's gut before blasting him into a rock.

The Saiyan General then went after Dylan, who flew towards him as well. The two clashed and pushed against each other's hands in a battle of brute force. Dylan kept a grin on his face, Washington did the same. The two pushed against each other, until Washington let go and fell backwards, catching his opponent off-guard. The Saiyan General snapped back up and punched Dylan in the stomach, earning an eye bulge as a attacking teenager picked up Dylan by the leg and swung him around, throwing him to the ground nearby. " Is that all you two have? It's embarrassing."

" Why not continue?" Chris asked, trying his best to be confident on the outside while maintaining control on the inside. The Ultimatum was leaking out, and Chris had already begun the process.

" No one's stopping you. Come at me, boy." Arugu replied as he took his fighting stance, nodding towards Chris.

" I'd rather show you something." Chris put his hands in front of him and drew them by his side as he began to speak. " Ka...me…"

Arugu watched Chris, processing his changing features. " _So the Ultimatum hasn't come out that much yet...his power has increased but not as much as I'd originally thought...let's see what this power the Saiyan's want so bad can do._

" Ha...me…" Chris continued as the blue sphere between his hands began to take shape. He noticed Arugu staring at him. _Why is he just staring at me like that? He isn't going to guard?_

" Show me what you can do, Ultimatum." Arugu commanded as he continued to just stand there.

" HA!" Chris thrust his hands forward and let out an even larger than usual Kamehameha that made a path directly for Arugu. Arugu raised his right hand and opened his palm as the blast made its way towards him. The Kamehameha connected, and bright, blue light filled the night sky.

When the light faded, Arugu stood there with a smoking was a crater around him from the rest of the blast. " So your power isn't just a bluff."

" Wha-what?" Chris asked in shock, that was a boosted Kamehameha and Arugu blocked it like it was nothing.

" That's enough games, time to come along like a good boy." Arugu told Chris as he vanished into thin air. Things started to fade as Chris felt a large force on his stomach. " Gravity Fist."

The world faded to darkness as Chris passed out. _Man…._ He thought as he faded away. _How many times can I lose in one day?_

" Guah!" Elijah shouted as he threw his arms and and broke out of the rock he was in. His eyes were almost white with rage. He flew towards Washington, who standing over Dylan. The Saiyan General had barely turned around before Elijah's fist made contact with the side of his chin.

Washington soared threw the air as Elijah flew in a curve and cut him off, kicking him upwards with his left leg. After that, the shorter Saiyan flew into the air at a high speed, going twice the height that Washington was at. He flipped himself over, and sped downwards with both fists outstretched as he looked towards the Saiyan. The General opened his eyes in surprise as Elijah's fists slammed into his gut. The shortest Saiyan kept pushing, slamming the teenager into the ground like a rocket.

Dylan had jumped out of the way in time, and stood a few feet away. He looked to see the results, and saw Elijah standing over Washington. The General jumped up and grabbed Elijah by the neck before lifting him into the air. " You'll pay for that!"

Dylan flew towards Washington to throw a punch but the General just back-fisted the attacker and knocked him to the ground. The Saiyan continued to squeeze on his opponents necked as Elijah struggled to free himself. The shorter Saiyan passed out in Washington's grip and Washington threw him to the side. Dylan struggled to stand up when he heard someone land beside him. He turned to see Arugu holding Chris over his shoulder. " Stay down." And then Arugu kicked Dylan in the head and everything went black.

Chris woke up to a loud, humming noise. The ground was cold, and he sat up.

" About time you woke up."

Chris turned to see Elijah standing up by a large amount of silver poles. Dylan sat in the corner nearby, and Chris' siblings were still in the Scarlet Binding, but were still unconscious. " Where are we?"

" Trapped." Elijah replied as he looked down to the ground, angrily. " The Saiyans took ous aboard their ship. It's starting up now. I assume we will be taking off any second."

As if on cue, the ship started up and the cell that the group was in began to shake. Chris stood up and grabbed the bars. " We're taking off!"

" Just sit down. Face it, Chris. We lost." Dylan said, finally speaking from his spot in the corner of the cell.

" No! I have gotten my ass kicked so many times today! I am not losing my planet!" Chris shouted as he put his hands in front of him and pulled them back. " Out of the way!"

Elijah jumped to the side as Chris let out a Kamehameha that destroyed the bars and blew a hole in the wall past it. " Let's go!"

Dylan stood up and grabbed Chris' siblings over his back before followed Chris. Elijah came out of the cell but didn't follow. Chris turned around. " What are you doing?"

" You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Elijah told them as he formed some energy in his right hand. He threw it like a baseball and it exploded down the hall. " We're escaping!"

An alarm started to blare on the ship and a red light flashed from above. Elijah looked at them angrily. " Go!"

Chris told Dylan to follow and the two Saiyans ran down the hall searching for an exit. After a few minutes, they could not find anything. " This is pointless! I have an idea!" Chris shot a barrage of Ki blasts at the wall beside them and it exploded. Air poured out of the ship and Chris grabbed something as Dylan was sucked out. " Take my brothers! I'll follow soon!" The Saiyan didn't wait to see if Dylan heard him or not before running back the way they came, searching for Elijah.

Elijah shot another bit of Ki blasts down the hall until a man appeared behind him. " You are making quite a ruckus, aren't you?" The short Saiyan turned around to see Arugu standing behind him with his arms crossed and a scowl.

Elijah turned around and jumped a few feet back, he struggled to hear Arugu over the escaping air and the blaring sirens. " Yeah! I was waiting for you to show your ugly face!"

Arugu laughed. " And where are your friends? Have they abandoned you to face your death alone?"

" Dragon Kick!" Chris shouted as he slammed his foot into Arugu's back and sent him towards Elijah. The shorter Saiyan punched the general in the gut and knocked him to the floor. Chris backflipped through the air and landed on both feet, his tail swaying behind him. " We're right here!"

Arugu stood up with a glare. " I am tired of playing games with you brats!" The general appeared in front of Elijah and smacked him across the nose, knocking him into a wall. Chris dove for the Saiyan but he backfisted the boy in the nose sent him flying with a force of air from his palm.

Elijah stood up and slammed into Arugu, who stumbled back and slammed Elijah in the chin with his forearm. Nearby, a hole in the wall that was made by Elijah was sucking out air at a fast pace. The sun had risen, and it was early morning now. The shorter Saiyan looked up to see Arugu lift Chris by the leg and throw him towards Elijah.

Reacting quickly, the shorter Saiyan was knocked out through the hole in the ship, but grabbed Chris' hand before he could fall. The taller Saiyan looked up at Elijah, who was gripping his hand tightly. " Come on! Just let go! We can escape!"

Elijah said nothing, but looked at Chris with wide-eyes, that for the first time, showed something. Something deep. As if Elijah was about to do something he didn't want to do. And he let go.

Chris started to fall, in too much shock and too tired to fly. " Elijah! What are you doing?!"

Elijah looked at Chris with a small smile, a smile, before a hand reached out and grabbed his neck.

" ELIJAH!"

Dylan floated nearby, watching the smoking ship soar through the air. He was about to go back, but he knew he had been trusted with Chris' brothers. When he was ready to say that they were gone, Chris saw something falling from the ship. They were over the ocean, and whatever it was made a straight path for the water.

" I got it!" A voice shouted as something flew past Dylan. He looked to see a green warrior flying ahead of him.

" Amari!" Dylan said with a laugh as he watched Amari fly to the water and grab Chris before he could make contact.

The Namekian floated beside Dylan and showed the floating Saiyan Chris, who looked in shock. The floating Saiyan looked up again, and saw that the ship was out of sight. " Where's Elijah?"

Chris just shook his head and looked up, Dylan knew the answer before he could even speak it. " Elijah's...Elijah's gone. He just let me go! And Arugu grabbed him and took him! He could have escaped with me! Why did he do that?!"

Dylan wasn't sure of an answer, and Amari didn't know what to say. But the Namekian spoke up. " Maybe he wanted to go to the Saiyan planet. Maybe he didn't want to be an Earthling anymore. He saved you, because his loyalty was not against us. He just wanted to leave."

Something told Chris that this was not true, there had to be another reason. But the exhausted Saiyan looked at his brothers, his two new friends, counted his victories, and passed out in the Namekian's arms. Whatever was to come, why Elijah had left, he could face it when he woke up. For now, at least he knew his family was safe.

He knew he was not alone.

 **See ya soon everyone and make sure to favorite and review!**

 **\- Pokecj42**


End file.
